


Desire is a State of Mind

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle Scenes, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Genjutsu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sneaky female Sasuke, This didn't turn out the way I planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Sasuke. At first, Suki Uchiha didn't think much of it when Orochimaru suggested using Genjutsu to deal with Naruto. After all, he was weak against it and she had tried everything else. That was until she learned something very important. Desire was a state of mind and it was very easy to take advantage of that fact when you combined Genjutsu with the Sharingan!





	1. Another Option

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a female Sasuke x Naruto story. In this story, Sasuke was born female and is named Suki. I received request a for a story where Suki wields Genjutsu against Naruto in a rather unorthodox fashion. This is also one of my newer works. So the technical style should be better than most of my older stuff. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Kyubbi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyubbi in bold font.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This will involve a lot of flashbacks and next chapter will feature more Genjutsu Training for Suki.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

_Three years._ For three years, Naruto Uzumaki had poured everything he had into his training and into trying to bring Suki Uchiha back to the Leaf Village. Without success. Until today.

"Suki!" It was like trying to capture the Moon in a way.

One could see the Moon, but one couldn't actually touch it. She was always just out of reach and in that damn snake's clutches. Naruto had never really known what hatred was like before Orochimaru, but now he did.

It burned. Hatred burned and it spread through your veins like a poison. It was scorching in intensity and made your body feel like lead, but he wouldn't allow it to control him.

"Naruto, be careful!" Sakura's voice rang in his ears.

He heard her, but the blonde couldn't listen. Naruto had made Sakura a promise that he was going to bring Suki back and that was exactly what he was going to do. He wouldn't go back on his word!

"Isn't that sweet?" Orochimaru gazes at Suki. "It seems your former teammates missed you."

He wanted nothing more than to tear the other man apart, but he stood frozen. Frozen just by the sight of her. No Jutsus were required.

Time was a funny thing. In some ways, she was exactly as he remembered and in others, she couldn't be more different. Three years could utterly transform a person, both on the outside and on the inside.

_Starving. He was starving. Naruto had broken the rules of Kakashi's Test and now, he was strapped to a pole with an empty stomach._

_"Here." Suki shocked him by shoving a bowl of food by his face._

_The raven haired girl had also stunned their other teammate it seemed. "Suki! What are you doing?!" She had just broken the rules. "If you get caught, you'll get sent back to the Academy!"_

_Suki glanced at the pink haired Genin in a way that made it clear she wasn't going to change her mind, but why? The last female Uchiha hated him. She'd made that much obvious every single day at the Academy. So why was she risking her career as a ninja over his growling stomach? It didn't make any sense!_

_"If he's hungry, he's going to be useless during the test." Suki rolled her eyes as if that was obvious. "So just feed him."_

_Sakura grumbled, but started to do exactly that. "You'll have to hand feed me. I can't use my hands." Neither girl looked particularly thrilled at THAT, but Suki ordered Sakura to do it anyway._

_Things were finally looking up, when Kakashi Sensei showed up and scared the Hell out of them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" His voice bellowed throughout the training ground, scaring even the birds away. "Why are you feeding him?!"_

_Again, Suki shocked him. "Because the three of us are one." It sounded so profound and she practically glared at Kakashi, almost daring him to argue with her. "If he was too weak to perform during the test, we all would have lost anyway." In other words, she was completely insane!_

_He had always known she was insane, but now the Uchiha Girl was arguing with a Jonin! She was way out of her league and Kakashi looked really, really angry!_

_"The three of you are one?!" And he was only getting angrier!_

_Suki nodded her head determinedly. "Yes, we are!" What surprised him even more was when Sakura joined in._

_Sakura had always followed the rules. Sure, she idolized Suki, but still. Naruto had never thought she'd actually argue with a Sensei!_

_"That's right!" Sakura nodded her head in agreement! "We're one!"_

_Suddenly, Kakashi's entire demeanor shifted. His anger disappeared. Replaced by a cheerful smile under that mask._

_"You pass!" He smiled!_

_All three of them were equally flabbergasted by that, especially Sakura. Naruto had to know why though._

_"How?" They had broken the rules._

_Kakashi smiled at him. "It's true that those who break the rules in our world are viewed as scum, but to me…those who would abandon a comrade are worse than scum." His smile never wavered. "From this day forward, you will be known as Team Seven."_

That was the first day, that he saw an emotion from her other than sadness, angry, annoyance, or disgust now that he thought about it. Maybe, that was the day he started viewing her as a friend.

She looked different on the outside. Time would do that to almost anyone, but was she still the same Suki on the inside? He wanted to believe that girl who had commanded he be fed when he was hungry was still somewhere inside her more than anything, but he just needed some little sign that was the case.

"It doesn't matter." He sees Suki's lips move, but Naruto couldn't make out what she said to Orochimaru before she flits down to him. "Come to think of it, didn't you want to be Hokage? Wasn't that your dream?" Her one hand was on the back of his waist. "It seems that all this time you spent chasing after me, would have been better spent training." Her lips brush against his ear. "Wouldn't you agree, Na-ru-to?"

He wasn't sure why, but he shivers at the feeling. The feeling of the warmth of her breath on his ear and her closeness. Though the blonde heard her question loud and clear.

His resolve strengthens as Sakura and Captain Yamato gaze upon them with anxious eyes. "What kind of Hokage would I be, if I couldn't even save friend?" That didn't stop him though.

Somehow, he had to reach her. He had to make sure that Suki knew he wasn't afraid of her. He didn't even flinch as she began to withdraw her blade in an agonizingly slow fashion. She was testing him.

He never got a chance to pass it though because Sai darts between them, stopping Suki. The artist soon got a taste of the Uchiha's Chidori which she was now radiating along her body!

For a moment, she looks at him before rejoining Orochimaru. Just like that Suki Uchiha disappeared in a swirl of flames. They had failed **again**!

* * *

A few hours later, the Sound Ninjas had all arrived at another hideout. Suki was now sitting by the shore of a lagoon. A blue lagoon which seemed to be taunting her. It reminded her all too much of Naruto's eyes.

"I should have killed him." Why had she hesitated?

Naruto was standing in her way. He always died. The blonde was a liability and if she killed him, she'd get stronger. She had to kill her best friend to obtain greater power. That was what Itachi had said.

She had tried countless times to sever their bond. The last Uchiha had even gone so far as to nearly kill Naruto before and yet, he still chased her. Relentlessly. Clearly, he qualified as her best friend and his death would mean she was one step closer to her ultimate goal. Killing Itachi.

That's when she sensed a sudden shift in the air. "In your weakened state, you shouldn't try to sneak up on me." And threw a kunai behind her, that Orochimaru barely manages to dodge.

The shift had been his chakra. Suki was far from a Sensory Type of ninja, but when someone was right next to her…well it was difficult not to notice, if you were paying attention.

"That's accurate enough." The sickening, simpering laugh made her want to Chidori him. "Though I was just thinking about your current predicament." It was strange really.

She was surrounded by such beauty, when her thoughts couldn't be more ugly. Orochimaru knew. He knew that she couldn't bring herself to kill Naruto for whatever reason and that didn't bode well for the Leaf Ninja.

She turns around, noting the soft green grass that was underneath the man's feet. It was a miracle that it didn't wither and die, just from being touched by him really. "I don't need your help with anything, other than killing Itachi." Suki had surrendered herself to her goals and to the darkness that came with that surrender, but Orochimaru barely qualified as human in her mind.

He laughs and Suki feels her fingers twitch. Practically burning with the urge to form a Chidori. "I think that we both know that isn't true. It's one thing to spare those that I have face you in training." He walks over to her and caresses her cheek. "They aren't obstacles to your goal, but Naruto is."

It was difficult to resist biting his hand. To anyone else, it would have been a gesture of comfort, but she knew what it was. A brand. This son of a bitch actually thought that he owned her in a way and that thought made her sick!

Though she would allow him his delusions. Just as long as he gave her the power to kill Itachi. In the end, Suki would be the one to kill him. She had two goals and the second one required her to live far longer than Orochimaru had in mind.

"He wasn't in my way." That was a lie. "I'll kill him, if he is next time." Next time, it was always next time.

Why couldn't she do it? She had to figure out a way around this. A way to make Naruto either give up on her and stop chasing her or to kill him. This **couldn't** continue!

The sound of the waterfall mirror the thumping of her own heart and the blood rushing through her ears at Orochimaru's words. "Perhaps, you merely need to utilize a different approach." The Sannin was going to target Naruto. Either directly or by using her as a proxy.

"A different approach?" With the sounds of the birds chirping, the beautiful lagoon, and the warm weather, it would have been so easy just to hide away here forever. "What do you mean?" Unfortunately, she couldn't. She still had to kill Itachi.

"The two of you have fought against each other many times and it ends in a stalemate in terms of sheer might." That was true. "Though you're only relying on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu against him. There is another option."

Genjutsu. He was suggesting that she should use Genjutsu on her former teammate. It made sense in a twisted way.

Naruto was weak against it. Suki had always thought that was because the young ninja lacked any hint of subtly and the attention span for the intricate Ninja Art. That and he couldn't lie to save his life and at its core, that's what Genjutsu was. Convincing your opponent to believe a lie.

There was just one problem. "My Genjutsu is basic at best." There was a chance that even Naruto would be able to dispel it.

Orochimaru licks his lower lip with his disturbingly long tongue as if he were a cat eyeing a bird. "That can be remedied. When you first learned how to throw a kunai, I doubt you had perfect accuracy." The man's very existence seemed to defy some fundamental law of nature in her mind. "You improved with time. Why should this be any different?"

Her unease aside, the Sannin was right. Her Genjutsu was basic, but Suki had never really practiced it much. She had learned enough to pass the exams at the Academy in that art and that had been that.

"Teach me." Did Orochimaru know Genjutsu? "Or find someone who will." It didn't matter, she supposed.

There were hundreds of Sound Ninjas. Surely, at least one of them was skilled at Genjutsu. This could be the solution. Maybe, Naruto would finally stop chasing her, if she tricked him.

He smirks at her enthusiasm. "That's the spirit. I shall have you thoroughly educated in this matter and any other that you desire." He pauses. "Well within the time constraints we have."

The Sannin didn't need to specify what he meant by that. Orochimaru was running out of time and fast. Suki didn't doubt for a moment that soon he wouldn't be able to leave his bed.

Which was good. After he had taught her everything she needed to know, she would gladly slit his throat and then do the same to Itachi. And after that, well she'd figure something out.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto sighs as Team Seven makes camp. He couldn't believe it. It had happened again! They had found her and lost her again!

"We'll get her back." Sakura places her hand on Naruto's shoulder comfortingly. "At least now, we know that she's still alive."

That was true, but for how long? Orochimaru was going to perform the body swap soon.

_**"Which would be a shame."**_ Great. Now, Kurama was going to weigh in on the matter. _**"Her eyes may remind me of Madara, but her body most certainly does not."**_ Naruto really didn't need to hear that!

His demon was a pervert! Naruto blamed Jiraiya for making him read those damn books. He doubted that the Nine Tails had ever give much thought to such things before the blonde had been forced to read Pervy Sage's books!

**"Shut up! Don't talk about Suki like that!"** His teammate would find a way to slaughter Kurama for even thinking such things.

Yeah. Naruto wasn't an idiot. He had always known that the other boys in the Academy liked Suki, but he hadn't really cared about that. She was pretty, but she had always been so glacial.

He'd always remember that day when he saw her by the peer. She had looked so lonely, just like him. Naruto had wanted to be friends, but she constantly pushed him and everyone else aside. It had utterly infuriated him at first.

_**"Pathetic. You wouldn't even know what to do with her, if you caught her!"**_ What the Hell was that supposed to mean?!

The blonde was about to ask what the fox meant by that, when he feels a smack to the back of his head. That certainly jarred him out of his thoughts rather quickly!

"Sai!" It had been the artist! "Why did you hit me?!" Unbelievable! As if the guy's creepy smile wasn't enough!

The other ninja smiles at him in that unnerving way before answering. "It seems you spaced out." Could he read minds?! "So striking you lightly appeared to be the easiest way to get your attention. Which watch did you want to take?"

Oh right. The watches. When you were on a mission, someone always had to stand watch. That was just a standard protocol. Usually, they'd be divided into shifts.

"I guess I'll take the first watch." He was way too wired to go sleep right now, anyway.

Sai nods and heads into his tent for the night. Leaving, Naruto to his thoughts. Some of which were rather disturbing.

He sighs, ignoring his ire at Kurama for a moment in favor of getting information. **"Can you track her by her scent?"** Akamaru could do that.

_**"It's unlikely. Orochimaru would have taken her as far away as possible."**_ Which obviously meant out of the Nine Tail's range. _**"We will find her. Though I still say you wouldn't know what to do with her."**_ And so began Naruto's very long night.

* * *

The next day, Suki trained until she was utterly exhausted. Her body wasn't tired, but her mind was almost ready to shut down. Orochimaru had followed through with his promise to say the least.

"Well all your vitals are normal." Kabuto smiles at her as he finishes taking her pulse. "You're just not used to that kind of attack." The mental kind.

She says nothing though. Suki had long ago learned that the less she said in the Sound, the better off she would be. Anything she said was going to be reported to Orochimaru and she would rather not give him any ammunition to use against her later because apparently, he already had plenty.

That entire morning she had been subjected to a barrage of images. Not all of them were unpleasant. No her tormentor was far too clever for that. She intermingled happy memories with horrifying ones in an exquisite symphony of chaos.

The silver haired medic shakes his head. "Well it's understandable that you're not feeling very talkative at the moment." Right. Because those images just wouldn't leave her head.

_She was a child again, riding her brother's back to the Academy. Learning how to wield kunais. Capturing a cat with her brother. Baking with her mother._

_It had all started out so normally, until she came home and found their bodies. The bodies of her parents laying on their bedroom floor. The floor stained a permanent shade of red. Blood red._

"I'm certain my instructor will tell Orochimaru what happened during our sessions." There was no need for her to do so. "So why should I repeat her words?"

_The memories were happy again. Mastering the Fireball Jutsu. Performing well on exams. Eating a fine meal prepared by Itachi. Again, all so normal._

_Until they shifted once more. Nearly dying at the hands of Haku. The Forest of Death and bite. The curse mark. The agonizing torture of receiving that damn mark!_

"You might have a different perspective than she did." He shrugs simply.

Nothing was ever simple here though. Suki knew better than to think it was. He was fishing for information.

Suki gets up and shakes her head. "I doubt it. I'm going to go work on my swordsmanship." At least that would be more useful than listening to Kabuto flap his jaws unnecessarily.

"An excellent idea." He nods at her approvingly as Suki slinks out of the medical exam room and back to her own room.

* * *

It had been a long day and it had only just begun. Learning Genjutsu wasn't easy. To begin with, her instructor had decided she needed to become skilled at recognizing and dispelling it.

That had sounded easy enough. Truthfully, it wasn't. Suki was more naturally inclined towards Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. Trying to use Genjutsu was like trying to write with her feet.

"I can do it." But it was difficult and it felt awkward. "Though Orochimaru is right. A different approach is necessary."

One way or another, she was going to severe her bond with Naruto. Whether she had to make him hate her, kill him, beat some sense into him, or use another method…Suki Uchiha would find a way to do it.

"And there's a chance that Genjutsu might be the key to solving all my problems." Naruto would be especially vulnerable to this type of attack after all. "There's also the chance that I could use it against Itachi."

That was what she should be focusing on. Killing Itachi. Not Naruto's sad, impossibly blue eyes and Genjutsu would help her do it.

It would help her severe her connection with him and find a way to make her goal a reality. Just as she had vowed to Kakashi that she would!

_"Alright. Introduce yourselves." The silver haired ninja smiled pleasantly at them._

_They all looked at him in confusion. Though it was Sakura who spoke first. "What do you mean?" Which was frankly a relief because Suki had been about to embarrass herself by asking the same thing._

_Introduce themselves? What were they possibly supposed to say? They had all gone to the Academy together. They knew everything that they really needed to know about each other. It wasn't as if they were strangers._

_"Your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, you're dreams. That sort of thing." Oh that! "It's easy." Pft. How could a Jonin be that naïve?_

_Sakura nodded at that answer. "Alright! You should go first though!" Naruto and Suki nodded in agreement. "I mean, it'd be easier to do it, if we had an example to follow!"_

_Kakashi shook his head. Obviously, he thought it was rather silly that he had to humor a bunch of kids, but whatever. Suki didn't care what he thought. Just as long as he helped her to get stronger!_

_"My name is Kakashi." He paused. "Well I like a lot of things. I also dislike a lot of things." Another pause. "As for my hobbies, I don't really feel like telling you that either. The same for my dreams." He smiled at them serenely and they all face faulted._

_"Right! I'll go next!" Naruto grinned and Suki wondered why he was smiling so much. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Obviously. "I really like ramen! I dislike waiting for it to cook! My hobbies are training and eating a lot of Ramen!" Did he ever eat anything else?! "My dream is to become Hokage! Believe it!"_

_He wanted to be Hokage? Naruto had barely managed to graduate. Not that it was any of her business, but he had a long way to go, if he ever wanted to sit behind that desk._

_Still, she had to give him credit. He did aim high. There was something to be said for ambition. No matter how unrealistic, he was being. Not that she'd ever tell him that._

_"My name is Sakura." Of course. Suki had known the girl since she was like five. "My hobbies are training and collecting flowers." Uh huh. "I like Suki and my dream is to become a powerful ninja and to marry the boy I love!" Suki really didn't see how she factored into that equation, but alright._

_Damn it. Wait. Kakashi had gone, Naruto had gone, and so had Sakura. That could only mean one thing!_

_"Suki, it's your turn." Kakashi prodded her._

_She placed her hands under her chin as she crouched. "My name is Suki Uchiha." Not particularly pleased that she had to participate in this exercise, but having decided it was best to be honest. "I dislike many things and I don't really like anything." The young girl paused briefly. "I don't really have any hobbies other than training and I don't have a dream because I_ _**will** _ _make it a reality!" Itachi's image flashed through her mind. "I'm going to avenge and restore my Clan!"  
_

She had meant what she said on that day with every fiber of her being and she still meant it. Suki Uchiha would kill her older brother and she would have a family again and she wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way of her goals.

Not Itachi, Orochimaru, and certainly not Naruto Uzumaki. She would do whatever it took to ensure that her family could finally rest and peace and that monster couldn't hurt anyone else ever again. After that, she could focus on her happier goal.

"I need to act quickly." Time was running out.

Orochimaru would need a new body soon and he would try to take hers. Of course, she wouldn't let that happen, but Suki Uchiha still needed to obtain the skills that would kill Itachi.

First things first, she had to learn Genjutsu and get Naruto leave her alone. Then she could focus more on her training and kill Itachi. After that, well maybe she could still go back to the Leaf.

"After all, I'm doing them a favor by killing such a high profile mark in the Bingo Book." Two actually. Orochimaru and Itachi. "They might be willing to let me back into the village for that." And if not, she'd just restore her Clan somewhere else.

Well at least that was the plan. Years later, she would look back on this moment and laugh. If there was one thing that Suki Uchiha would learn, it was that life didn't always go according to plan.


	2. Kana's Nose & Itachi's Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki despises Kana and Itachi has a lot of problems to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the review. Just so everyone knows, I'm using Genjutsu rather flexibly in this story. There will be parts that are canon and other parts that are original. Hopefully, the original parts will still seem plausibly cannon. Anyway, happy reading and as always reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Kyubbi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyubbi in bold font.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Kana is an OC. This story is also something of an AU, so eventually it will diverge fairly radically from canon. This is particularly the case for certain characters such as Itachi. With that in mind, happy reading.

The next day, Suki Uchiha was exhausted and the attacks kept coming. Her Sharingan made them easier to identify, but they just kept coming and some of the images were so real.

"You'll have to work on dispelling them quicker." Her instructor's words dimly register in the back of her mind. "If you can't dispel Genjutsu easily, then you're not going to be able wield it well."

That was a fair point, but it all felt so real. Genjutsu was both a wonderfully and infuriatingly intricate art. It could trick all five of your senses, even your sense of smell.

"Release!" Suki frees herself from the latest horror that Kana had subjected her to.

It was the scent of smell that was distracting her most in this most recent vision. Kana was a clever and ruthless woman. Despite her demure appearance, the Criminal Ninja certainly knew where to hit someone where it hit the most.

Kana nods at Suki approvingly. "You are getting better." With those damn stormy gray eyes that were trying to lure her into a false sense of security.

They were large and the expression in them was always so passive. "Better isn't good enough." They reminded Suki of a bored doe and she was certain the other woman was quite aware of that fact and used it to her advantage.

She was back at the lagoon again because it gave her a sense of peace. That and the sounds of the birds chirping did occasionally help to anchor her when she got lost in Genjutsu. The beautiful scenery certainly clashed with the war that was going on within her heart.

"That's true." She smiles at her slyly. "Though you've got time." Making Suki remember that despite this woman's unassuming appearance, she was still very much a deadly S Class Criminal.

Everything about this woman was designed to make you understatement her. Suki was sure of that. From her doe eyes to her ashen gray hair which only made her features look more drab when combined with her fair skin and gray uniform. Nothing about her looked threatening, least of all her physique.

Suki shakes her head as she tries to forget the most recent images which had plagued her mind. "Not much of it. We both know that Lord Orochimaru is fading quickly." Their corpses. Kana had showed her their corpses again.

The young Uchiha wanted to hate the other woman for doing such a thing. It was cruelty really, but she couldn't. Kana was just following orders and she doubted the woman was still human enough for anything she did to Suki to qualify as personal.

"You really shouldn't speak of such things." Her sly smile never wavers. "One might get the impression that you're hopeful that our Lord will die soon."

It was a predator's smile. Kana might feel very little that didn't involve arrogance or determination, but she did feel at least one thing. Devotion towards Orochimaru.

It was a devotion that Suki did not share. "One might get that impression because it's correct." She wasn't here to join Orochimaru's cult. Suki Uchiha was here to get stronger!

That had been the wrong thing to say. Suddenly, those stormy gray eyes became harder than steel as Kana glares at Suki with unmasked hatred. Well what do you know, it seemed that she was human enough for it to be personal, after all.

"You're an ungrateful wrench sometimes!" Though nothing would inspire the other woman to train her better than anger. "Lord Orochimaru has bestowed upon you a great honor that any of us would have killed for and yet, you constantly spit in his face!"

A great honor? Ha! Kana was clearly brainwashed, if she thought giving up your body and your life to help a psychotic ninja pursue immortality was a great honor.

Suki rolls her eyes at her. "Perhaps, I am an ungrateful wrench." The Uchiha woman smirks at Kana. "I apologize, I didn't realize that you were hoping to be his favorite toy instead of me. Did I crush your dream?"

"Bitch, I'm going to make you scream for that!" Her fury was almost a living, breathing thing! "I'll teach you to respect Lord Orochimaru!" And with that, Suki was thrown straight back into her own personal Hell.

_Blood. There was so much blood. It was all over. Drenching the carpet of her parents' bedroom._

_She rushed over to their bodies in horror, hoping to help them. "Mother! Father! Wake up!" Though it was useless. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha would never "wake up'" again. They were dead. The scent of their blood was almost overwhelming.  
_

"Release!" Suki's snarls as she dispels the Genjutsu and charges at Kana in retaliation.

Maybe, she had been wrong before. Maybe, Suki really could hate this woman and there was something very satisfying about hearing the loud crunch of bones fill the air as her fist connected with Kana's face!

* * *

They were heading home. Empty handed. Again. Naruto couldn't believe it, but it was the truth.

_**"Humans can be such stupid creatures sometimes."**_ Kurama's commentary was not helping. _**"You can create such powerful Jutsus and even trap me inside you, but you constantly miss the obvious."**_

The blonde wasn't really sure what the Nine Tail's problem was, but he had been dancing around it ever since the encounter with Suki yesterday. Quite frankly, it was really getting under his skin!

"Shut up!" Naruto scarcely recognized his own voice at the moment. "Just shut up!" It was a snarl, but he'd had enough of the Nine Tail's constant taunting!

Sakura looks at him in concern. "Naruto, are you alright?" Damn it. He had said that out loud.

Kurama had a wonderful habit of annoying him and sometimes the Jinchuuriki lost his temper. Alright. A lot of the time, he lost his temper and yelled at him out loud and that was embarrassing.

"Yeah." He shakes his head and smiles at Sakura. "I'm fine."

Sai looks at him quizzically. "Are you really that upset about us not capturing the traitor?" Naruto feels himself twitch. "Because we will capture her next time and we did gather some valuable information in the process."

There was no way that he was going to let Sai talk about Suki like that! He didn't understand what was going on! Hell, he didn't even know how to smile properly! So what right did he have to judge her?!

"Naruto, calm down." Yamato shakes his head.

The blonde was in no mood to do that though. Calming down was the furthest thing from his mind possible. He was seeing red.

_**"Well that's better."**_ What was better, Naruto didn't know and didn't care. He was too angry to bother asking what fox meant by that. _**"At least you're willing to defend your Mate, even if you don't know what to do with her."**_

"Is something wrong, Dickless?" Sai blinks as he looks at Naruto in confusion.

That was it. "RASENGAN!" Naruto charges at Sai and the artist narrowly manages to dodge before Captain Yamato wisely intervenes.

"That's quite enough!" He keeps one hand on both of them, separating the two young ninjas. "Sai, you shouldn't provoke a teammate like that and Naruto, you shouldn't attack a comrade in such a fashion!"

A comrade?! Sai wasn't his comrade. Sakura, Kakashi, and Suki were his comrades! So was Captain Yamato, even though Naruto didn't know him as well as the other members of his team. Sai on the other hand, he was definitely not his comrade!

Sakura sighs as her wary green eyes glance around their surroundings. "Come on. Lets keep going." The pink haired ninja was trying her best to keep her team moving and from tearing each other apart, but it was likely all in vein.

Sai didn't know what he was talking about and Naruto would prove it! Believe it! He'd find a way to bring Suki back and that would be the end of that!

_**"You're going about this the wrong way."**_ Kurama's voice rings in his mind again.

Naruto bites back a growl. **"Kurama, not now!"** He was in no mood to have a chat with the Nine Tailed Fox about why Suki wasn't with them right now.

Didn't she know that she was going to die if she stayed with Orochimaru? Didn't she care? Did killing Itachi really mean that much to her? Would she actually sacrifice her own life in exchange for his death?

_**"I share your body. Your frustrations are my own to a certain extent."**_ Well yeah! It was very frustrating that no matter what they did, they couldn't seem to save her. _**"Which is why I believe it is time that we had a certain talk."**_ A talk? What did Kurama mean by that?

"If we hurry, we can reach a nearby village by night fall and we won't have to make camp." Sakura's words jar him out of his discussion with the Nine Tails.

Naruto nods in agreement. Well that would be something at least. He would still rather have saved Suki from that creep, but at least he might get to sleep in an actual bed tonight!

* * *

She knew what was happening the moment that Kabuto entered her room. Several hours had passed since her training session with Kana and it was likely that Orochimaru knew what had happened by now. So he had sent his lapdog to retrieve her.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you." Kabuto pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I presume you know what matter he wishes to discuss with you?"

Of course, she did. It was about her breaking Kana's nose. Not that she regretted it. Not for a single moment. The woman deserved it.

She kept making her relive finding her parents' bodies. Every moment of it was preserved in sickening detail. The sight of the blood. The feeling of her heart pounding in terror. The taste of her own fear and the scent of the blood. All of it tormented her at once and it had been too much.

Suki glares at him. "Of course." The silver haired ninja didn't have to know that though.

It was none of her business. Kabuto was a skilled medic, but he was just like Kana. Utterly brainwashed by Orochimaru to such an extent that the man standing in front of her might as well have been the Sannin's slave. He'd never disobey an order from the ashen skinned man.

"You're almost as difficult as Suigetsu." Kabuto sighs as he gestures for Suki to follow him. "Damn that Hozuki."

Suigetsu, huh? So there were actually people in this village who weren't completely besotted by Orochimaru? That was interesting.

As she walks through the dreary gray stone walls and over the matching floors, Suki makes a mental note of that. "Who is Suigetsu?" The lagoon was nearby and beautiful, but the cave in which this hideout was based was so disturbingly dead.

The only thing that kept it from being completely so were the torch lights here and there and the sound of voices. The Sound would never be as large as the Leaf, but there were still at least dozens, if not a few hundred of ninjas here.

Ninjas that for one reason or another, had chosen to throw their lot in with Orochimaru. Some out of desperation and some out of devotion. Their motivations mattered little to Suki though.

"Oh another of our ninjas." Kabuto shakes his head in disgust. "His bloodline is very useful, but his attitude is not."

Suki divided people into three groups these days. Those who could help her kill Itachi, those who would stand in her way, and those who were of no consequence to her.

It sounded like this Suigetsu could be in the first camp. If he truly hated Orochimaru that much or at least wasn't his willing slave, the Hozuki Ninja could prove useful to her cause. Of course, she would require more information first.

She snorts. "Not everyone's goal in life is to lick the dirt off of Orochimaru's sandals." They had arrived at the end of the hall and Suki walks through the door before Kabuto could say anymore.

His opinion meant nothing to her. Kabuto was intelligent, but his opinion was essentially Orochimaru's opinion. There were times when she wondered if the silver haired medic, might actually just be Orochimaru's living puppet.

She had heard tales of such things. Apparently, there was a Puppet Master by the name of Sasori in the Akatsuki. The very same criminal organization that her brother now worked for.

"There you are Suki." Orochimaru smirks at her. "We simply must discuss your less than…acceptable behavior towards Kana."

* * *

Elsewhere Itachi Uchiha quickly takes a few pills while he waits for his partner. Kisame. Normally, he would have done it, but he needed to take his medication and surprisingly the shark-like man was rather understanding about that.

"You're never going to tell that brat the truth, are you?" The blue skinned man comes out of the shop, carrying a sack of supplies over his shoulder.

He shakes his head. Never. It was easier this way. In the end, he would die as the victim and Suki would be the tragic heroine who had avenged their family.

It would all work out rather nicely. Itachi didn't particularly like Danzo, but he knew the other ninja would keep his promise to him. There were just two problems standing in the way of his plan being perfectly executed.

Well three now that he thought about it. "Never." Which was a bit irritating to put it mildly.

The first was Orochimaru. That Sannin wanted his sister's body. He was obsessed with Uchihas because of the Sharingan and likely because Itachi hadn't willingly become his vessel.

"The kid doesn't seem stupid though." Kisame shakes his head. "I think she's gonna figure it out." No. His foolish little sister most certainly wasn't stupid and that did worry him.

Onto the second problem, Obito. There was a chance that Obito might tell Suki the truth. Which was why he had already taken counter measures, should Suki ever get his eyes and their relation decided to interfere.

Itachi glances around the quaint village, which was only half a day's journey from the Cloud Village. "You're correct. Suki may be foolish, but she isn't stupid." It would have been a lovely vacation spot, but neither of them could afford to rest. They had a job to do.

The third problem was simply time. He was running out of time. Both because Orochimaru might try to take Suki's body and because his own body was failing him.

His illness had progressed so far. The only thing that kept him going was the medication and sheer force of will. Though he knew that eventually, his luck would run out.

"So what are your going to do about it?" Kisame tilts his head at him. "You know we're both fated to die horrible deaths for what we did, but it's a shame really."

Itachi quirks an eyebrow at that. What was a shame? That was strange. His partner was normally far more direct than that.

"What's a shame?" It wasn't like Kisame to be so vague.

The other Akatsuki Member pauses for a moment, but appears to gather his resolve quickly enough. "Well after all this time, I've gotten used to having you and those freaky eyes of yours around." How sweet. "I'd rather not have you die, but I understand your reasons."

Itachi chuckles at that. "How uncharacteristically sentimental of you." And that was certainly the truth.

"Don't go getting the wrong idea." Kisame rolls his eyes. "I'm not going soft on ya or anything. It's just I'd rather have you as my partner than Deidara or worse, Tobi."

"But Tobi is a good boy." Itachi smirks and for that, his partner gives him a dirty look. "Forgive me, that was a low blow." It could be rather annoying listening to Obito's act, but it was an effective one.

Who would have ever expected that the fool Tobi was really "Madara." Who in reality was just Obito Uchiha masquerading as Madara? No one. That was why it was such a clever mirage.

Too clever really. Obito was a dangerous man and Itachi knew that. That was why one way or another, he had to keep him away from Suki at all costs.

* * *

Back at the Sound, Suki eyes Orochimaru warily. The man was getting closer and closer to being completely bound to his bed. The fact that he had managed to sneak up on her yesterday was impressive in light of that.

She wouldn't allow herself to be deceived though. "I believe I treated her with the amount of respect that she deserved." He might be sick, but the Sannin was still dangerous.

"You've always been a rather sassy one." Orochimaru laughs, only to launch into a coughing fit. A suspiciously red liquid spilling forth from his lips. "But there is no need to be coy. I know that you attacked her using Taijutsu." He shakes his head and clucks his tongue disapprovingly.

Suki wasn't scared of him though. She just knew that an animal was at its most dangerous when it was wounded and Orochimaru was very much a wounded animal right now. It paid to be cautious when dealing with men like him.

"She made me relive the death of my parents repeatedly." Kana was fortunate that the only thing she had broken was the other woman's nose. "You can't possibly expect me not to react to that."

He wouldn't kill her. Well at least Suki found that doubtful. Orochimaru wanted her body too much for that, but there were things far worse than death. That was especially the case in the Sound Village.

Every single day, she walked past rooms with screams inside them. Rooms that were filled with the scent of chemicals that she couldn't always identify, but their purpose was obvious. Experimentation.

He sighs and looks at her with what she supposed was supposed to be a comforting expression. "Yes, that is regrettable that such measures are necessary." It was far from it though.

She knew exactly what he was capable of. Anything. Orochimaru would do anything to achieve immortality.

Not that it was her business though. Her goals just happened to align with his for the time being. Orochimaru would find out soon enough that was a temporary happenstance though.

Much like the relief, she occasionally provided to those poor souls who were being experimented on. When Suki thought she could get away with it, she would replace some of the vials with harmless replicas of whatever the chemicals were. Usually just dyed water.

"I'll try to control my temper from now on." She promises him.

Temporary. Any relief such measures provided those people were temporary, but it was something. Of course, she couldn't lie to herself. Her motives weren't entirely altruistic.

It was also a chance to examine some of the connotations that Kabuto and Orochimaru had brewed up. To say the least, the results were interesting. Though her own examinations were relatively shallow.

Orochimaru smiles at her. "Good. Good. All that power means nothing, if you strike him at the wrong moment." That smile disgusted her, but Suki nods anyway.

Smart. A prodigy. A genius. That's what they had called her back at the Academy, but in at least one area…they were wrong. Suki might be all those things when it came to Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and maybe more generalized forms of intelligence, but she was not a medic.

That meant that her examinations could only take her so far. She simply didn't know enough about such things to make full use of her little collection. Still, it didn't hurt to investigate and see what Orochimaru might have cooking up for her.

"I'm well aware of that." Suki fights to keep her voice neutral. "Will Kana still be continuing my lessons?

One of the most important lessons she had learned in the Sound Village was never eat or drink anything that you hadn't prepared yourself. Poison was a very real possibility.

Of course, poison was something she was used to. She certainly got quite enough it when Kabuto injected her with likely dozens of different kinds of it during her examinations. Orochmaru claimed he wanted her to build up immunities to it and well, Suki was inclined to agree with him.

"Yes, she will." Orochimaru smirks at her. "Kabuto was able to patch up her broken nose quickly."

The man wanted the strongest vessel for his newest body possible. He'd never risk permanently damaging her. That didn't mean that she trusted him not to slip something in to her food or drinks besides whatever Kabuto injected her with though.

Suki nods at him as if she was pleased by this development. "Excellent. I look forward to resuming my Genjutsu Lessons." Living in the Sound required quite a lot of acting, but she had grown used to it over the past few years.

Years. It had really been years since she left the Leaf. That fact been made painfully obvious when she saw Team Seven yesterday? Sakura was a woman now and Naruto had transformed from a scrawny, loudmouth boy into a decidedly _not_ scrawny loudmouth man.

"Good. Make sure to apply yourself." The Sannin laughs. "Who knows, you might very well end up catching us a Jinchuuriki with your new Genjutsus?"

Never. She'd kill Naruto herself before handing him to Orochimaru for the Sannin to perform whatever sick experiments he had in mind on the blonde.

Acting was important as she had said in the Sound and that's exactly what she did as she forces herself to sound casual. "Perhaps. Though killing Itachi will always be my highest priority." And with that, she dismisses herself by walking out of the room.

It wasn't as if Orochimaru could stop her from doing so. Kabuto on the other hand was another matter. He was going to be annoying, apparently.

"You were surprisingly cooperative with him." He glances at her, his eyes searching hers.

Suki just smirks. "Orochimaru and I have an understanding. He's going to help me get stronger to kill Itachi and I will be his vessel." If nothing else, taunting Kabuto was always amusing. "You should know that by now. I'll never lick his sandals as you dream of doing, but I can play nicely when it benefits me."

The last female Uchiha didn't even give him time to respond. She simply heads down the hall towards her room. Kabuto wasn't her concern. Itachi was.


	3. Battle of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Suki improves her Genjutsu and engages in a battle of wills, Naruto has something of a heart-to-heart with Kurama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. As I've said before, this is something of an AU. So the timeline may not always match up perfectly with canon and eventually, the story will diverge radically from canon in order for the pairing to work. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.
> 
> Chapter Notation: The chakra key so to speak is something that I made up. It seems plausible to me, but I doubt it's canon.

A month had passed since his encounter with Suki and the Akatsuki was clearly on the move. Which meant Itachi was on the move. Which in turn meant that Suki probably was as well.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Tsunade sighs as she watches him with wary eyes. "After what happened with Gaara, I can't authorize you to leave the village." The Akatsuki had killed the Kazekage, but he had been revived thanks to an elderly Sand woman's sacrifice. "They're hunting the Tailed Beasts."

He had known this would happen. Granny Tsunade wasn't going to let him search for Suki without a fight now, but he had to try. He wasn't going to let her die and after what had happened to Gaara, he hated the Akatsuki even more.

The blonde was still in Tsunade's Office and had been for several minutes. They were locked in a Battle of Wills. _**"She's right. They're going to be targeting you."**_ And Kurama really wasn't helping!

**"Kurama, be quiet!"** He was trying to reason with Granny Tsunade!

Tsunade shakes her head at him. This wasn't going well, but Naruto wasn't going to give up. His friend's life was at stake!

She sighs and points towards the door. "This conversation is over." No, it wasn't!

_**"The Akatsuki is after the Tailed Beasts."**_ Well yeah. _**"I'm one of them. That means that there is a chance that Itachi will come here to find me."**_ Wait. That was brilliant!

Kurama was right! Suki might just follow Itachi back to the Leaf, if she truly thought he was gunning for him!

Why hadn't he thought of that before?! **"And even if he does, if we can find the other Tailed Beasts, we can find the Akatsuki!"** Which meant that they could find her!

"Alright." Naruto sighs, seeming to shock Tsunade.

She blinks at him in confusion. "Really?" Not that Naruto could blame her. He had just flipped the switch pretty quick there.

He nods at her though. Acting might not be his strongest suit, but hopefully she'd believe him. Besides, he really was going to stay in the Leaf for the time being. Well at least until they could come up with the plan.

His eyes take in the sight of a surprisingly orderly office, trying to regain some semblance of calm from the normal sight. "They're going to come after me. If I go out there, I'll just be putting everyone in danger." It did help a little, but not nearly enough.

_**"Well get her back."**_ Kurama might be an annoying, perverted fox sometimes Naruto thinks to himself, but his heart was in the right place when push came to shove. _**"The woman is a survivor. She is after all, the last female Uchiha for good reason."**_ And he was also right.

Suki was a survivor. She had proven that much on their very first _real_ mission with Haku.

_"Why, why did you do it?!" Naruto held onto Suki's body as she lay nearly motionless in his arms._

_He didn't understand it! She had always hated him! So why would she take that hit for him?! Why was she barely moving?!_

_Her hands barley moved at all as she looked up at him. "I don't know." Needles covering most of her body. "I hated you, but my body moved on its own." It was a disturbing sight. "I can't die. Not yet. Not before he's dead." Those were her final words before she closed her eyes and Naruto completely lost it!_

_Kurama's power had flowed through him. It should have burnt him alive, but all that he could focus on was making them pay. They had actually killed her!_

_By the end of the battle, Haku and Zabuza were both dead and Sakura was clinging to Suki's corpse. The sobs had seemed unending and Naruto just stared in disbelief unable to believe that their teammate was really gone._

_"Ah!" All that changed when Suki suddenly cried out in pain._

_Sakura's eyes widened. "You're alive!" She was alive! Naruto sighed in relief._

_"S-Sakura, you're s-shoving the needles in deeper!" The pinkette swiftly released Suki after that._

_The rest of the mission was a bit of a blur for Naruto. He was just relieved that Suki was still alive and that somehow they had won. After that, he liked to think that Suki had warmed up to him and Sakura considerably. Though in the end, she had gone with Orochimaru._

That still burned him. That she would go with that creep! It didn't matter though. One way or another, he was going to save her and bring her back to the Leaf! Just like he had promised Sakura!

_**"Yes, just like you promised Sakura."**_ Kurama actually rolls his eyes at him. _**"That's why you want to save her."**_

Naruto feels himself twitch. **"Will you stop beating around the bush and just say what you want to say?!"** This was getting annoying.

Frustratingly though, the Nine Tails just scoffs at him and retreats into the back of Naruto's mind. Whatever. He'd make him talk later! Right now, he had to come up with some kind of plan to save his friend from that creepy snake!

* * *

Back in the Sound, Suki was reasonably pleased by her progress. It was exhausting, mastering Genjutsu, but there was no denying that she was a lot better at the art now than she had been a month ago.

Granted, that wasn't a high bar in general. Still, it was the principle of the thing. Now, she was progressing beyond dispelling Genjutsu and into conjuring her own.

"You've improved." Kana's eyes were glaring daggers into her back. "You're still far from a Genjutsu Mistress though."

Obviously. One wasn't going to master a Ninja Art in a month. Suki knew that wasn't realistic to expect anyone to increase their skill level that fast, but Kana now reviled her. That much was clear.

She rolls her eyes at the petite woman. "And you're still far from a Taijutsu Specialist. Would you care to refine your skills in that particular area?" Though Kana didn't see it, Suki was quite certain the other woman knew that that the last Uchiha had rolled her eyes at the Genjutsu Mistress.

"You broke my nose once, but you won't ever get another cheap shot like that in again." Her voice came out in a manner that greatly resembled one of Orochimaru's snakes. "Even Lord Orochimaru's patience is not infallible. You're very lucky to have those eyes of yours, otherwise I think he would have killed you long ago."

Jealousy was such an ugly trait. It was even worse on a woman "competing" with another woman over the affections of a man who wasn't interested in her. Pathetic.

Suki would sooner Chidori herself before she ever disgraced herself in such a fashion. Kana made no secret about her devotion towards Orochimaru, but at least she didn't actually drool. There were a few Sound Women who actually did. (Suki couldn't understand these women for the life of her, but she digressed).

The woman really did love to try her patience. "You're free to think what you like." Suki smirks at her. "The fact of the matter is Orochimaru sees me as more valuable than you. So keep that in mind when you decide to annoy me." She walks off, not even sparing her a backward glance. "Doing so will never end well for you."

* * *

Elsewhere Itachi sighs back at one of the many Akatsuki Hideouts. They were still desperately trying to find the Tailed Beasts. This wouldn't be easy.

"We captured the One Tails." Pain's lavender eyes glance at all of them warningly. "We still need the others." Those eyes were not to be trifled with.

Itachi never wanted to test his visual prowess against the Rinnegan. Of course, Pain believed he was a God and that was his greatest weakness in the Uchiha's mind. If it came down to a fight, he would exploit that fact.

He just hoped that it didn't. "Of course. So where we going next?" Which was why, Itachi nods as his partner inquires as to their next move.

It was important to keep up the act. As long as he was alive, he could help Suki and pass along information to Jiraiya about the Akatsuki. At least, his existence had a purpose. That was something.

Kisame might be right. They were both likely fated to die horrible deaths for what they had done to their comrades, but at least he would accomplish what he wanted before doing so. Protecting his foolish little sister.

"The teams will be divided up to go after the Beasts." Pain nods approvingly at Kisame. "Two men or women for each one."

His foolish little sister who had so willingly wandered into the serpent's den. Had she really grown so desperate, that Suki felt it was necessary to seek out power offered by an abomination such as Orochimaru? Apparently, the answer to that question was yes. She had and it was all his fault.

If had planned things better, perhaps he would have anticipated the Sannin's part in this saga. Unfortunately, he hadn't. So Itachi would just have to deal with the cards that fate had given him.

He nods his head in understanding. "Very well then." Itachi dutifully plays the part of a loyal Akatsuki Member by bowing slightly to their "leader."

Had things been different, he would have never fallen into this organization of thugs. Though Kisame wasn't nearly as much of a thug as he liked to pretend to be, he was certainly sadistic. Not that such things mattered in the grand scheme of things.

He had a goal and that was to protect his sister and the Hidden Leaf Village. If he had to, Itachi would have tolerated "Tobi" as his partner. Mercifully, he didn't have to though.

* * *

A short while later, Kabuto saw something red in the distance but he couldn't make out what it was at first. That's when he realizes he had dropped his glasses and reaches down for them.

"It worked." Suki smirks as she releases the Genjutsu, only for Kabuto to find that his glasses were still attached to his face. "I guess all that training is finally paying off."

Damn it. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for something as basic as that! Then again, the silver haired medic supposed that he should count himself fortunate that this was all Suki had chosen to do with her Genjutsu.

That or perhaps, she couldn't go much further. "Childish, Suki." He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as if to make sure they were still there. "Truly. I would have thought you would be putting your newfound skills to better use."

The woman had said her Genjutsu was barely adequate to begin with. It was likely that this actually marked something of a milestone for the last female Uchiha. Using Genjutsu "successfully" against an opponent.

"Better use than annoying you?" Suki tilts her head in a mock innocent fashion. "That would be rather hard to do." The raven haired woman smirks at him. "The only thing better than annoying you, would be killing Itachi."

Kabuto feels his irritation grow at those words. She was playing with him. Suki Uchiha may be a prodigy and she had the Sharingan, but one thing she lacked was any control over her impulses.

In the long run, that wouldn't matter though. "Well go on and have your fun." He rolls his eyes at her. "Your time is almost running out. After you kill Itachi, you'll be Lord Orochimaru's Vessel and then, you'll be little more than a memory."

"Sharingan: Genjutsu!" Suki glares at him. "If you wish to quarrel with me, knock yourself out." Suki's eyes narrow at him. "Go on. Pinch the nerves in your neck that will render you unconscious." Suddenly, he felt his hand move to his neck. "You're a medic, I know that you know where they are."

It was the influence of her Genjutsu. He knew that. Fortunately, she was still new enough at the art, that he had retained control of his conscious thought. Unfortunately, his mind seemed to have a mind of its own. He just couldn't stop his hand from moving.

He glares at her as his hand inches closer and closer to his neck. "This is no longer amusing." How dare she treat him in such a fashion?! "Stop this game of yours!"

"I'm not being childish." Suki's smirk never wavers. "I'm merely practicing. One of most useful aspects of intermingling Genjutsu with the Sharingan is that it allows one to control their movements." Damn it. He knew what was coming!

Try as he might, he was having an awful time controlling his body. He needed to release the Genjutsu, but couldn't resist her long enough to undo the attack.

"You're going to regret this." His words come out as a his as he pinches the nerves in his neck. "I can promise you that." And everything went black as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Suki shakes her head. "Save your threats for someone who cares." She sure as Hell didn't.

She didn't give a damn about what Kabuto thought of her. Besides, she had achieved two important goals today. Suki had effectively used two different variations of Genjutsu and now, she could steal Kabuto's key.

With that thought in mind, the raven haired woman reaches down and pulls a key out of Kabuto's kunai pouch. "Time to look at those files." The files about all of the ninjas in the Sound Village. The very same files that would help Suki decide who recruit for her team to help her kill Itachi!

* * *

Unbeknownst to Suki, Naruto was currently hard at work. He was trying to make Kurama talk. Once, he finally manages to do so, well the blonde in question was suddenly regretting that decision.

_**"Honestly, one would think that you would have realized this long ago."**_ The Nine Tails scoffs at him. _**"I understand when you were children, but by now you should fully understand how to resolve this situation!"**_

He had had it up to her with the fox's taunts, Naruto thinks to himself as he prepares some Ramen. After all, a ninja had to eat!

Though he still wanted Kyuubi to get it out of his system. This had obviously been bothering him for awhile. So logically, Kurama was going to tell him eventually.

Might as well force him to do it now. **"If you know a way to save her, stop flapping your jaws and just tell me!"** That's what Kurama meant by resolve this situation, right?

_**"Brat, did you learn nothing from Jiraiya's books?!**_ " The Nine Tails was starting to sound exasperated.

Well yeah. Of course, he had. Though Naruto really didn't see what that had to do with Suki!

Whatever. He'd get his answer one way or another. **"Yeah, but we're talking about Suki! Not Pervy Sage's books!"** Sheesh. Kurama seemed to have a short attention span lately!

_**"The Uchiha woman has two goals. Killing her brother."**_ Yeah. Naruto understood that. Itachi did deserve it! _**"And restoring her Clan. There are only two things that might tear her away from that snake as it stands. Itachi's death or the promise of her second goal."**_

Naruto blinks as it suddenly all falls into place. The Fox was clearly out of his mind. He couldn't be serious!

Did he really think that Suki had feelings for him?! **"She doesn't like me that way!"** Actually, Suki didn't like anyone that way as far as Naruto could tell.

_**"Brat, there is a reason why she didn't kill you when she had the chance."**_ Suki had said it was on a whim. _**"And I can assure you that it wasn't the lie she fed you about sparing your life on a whim."**_

Naruto wanted to say that Kurama was out of his mind, but there was no reasoning with the Fox when he got like this. That and some tiny part of him, couldn't argue with his logic and was beginning to wonder if maybe the Nine Tails had a point.

* * *

Not long after that, Suki had snuck into Orochimaru's lab with the key and was looking over the personnel files. Normally, a locked door wouldn't have been a real issue for any ninja worth their salt, but the Sannin was far too clever for it to be an ordinary lock.

She wasn't sure about the details, but that door wasn't opening without a key. A key that was under a very special Jutsu. One that she hadn't actually seen cast. So she couldn't copy it.

"Karin looks interesting." She muses as she reads over the woman's file.

The woman was somehow related to Naruto. She had to be because she had the same last name as him, but the blonde didn't have any living relatives left. Well at least that's what Suki had thought until she saw the personnel file.

That wasn't the only reason why she was interesting though. "She can heal people and her Sensory Abilities are phenomenal." This was a woman who would be very useful on her quest to killing Itachi.

"Let's have a look at Jugo then." She glances over another file that was labeled High Risk.

To say the least, the giant's chakra abilities and skills with animals were intriguing. Though she couldn't argue with the High Risk label. There was a reason why he was called Jugo of the Scales. It seemed almost anything could tip the scales and transform him into a bloodthirsty monster without any notice.

It was a gamble, but one she was willing to take. "I'm definitely taking him." Though she still had to look up Suigetsu's file.

Kabuto had mentioned him specifically. Which meant it was likely he was exactly the sort of ninja she was looking for. When she found his file, Suki soon discovers that the silver haired ninja hadn't been kidding.

"He's psychotic." Suki blinks.

Even by ninja standards, Suigetsu seemed to have racked up a high body count thanks to his sword fetish and his Clan's water abilities. If the Uchihas were fire, the Hozuki's were water.

She shakes her head at the thought. "Well it doesn't matter whether he's sane or not." What mattered was whether or not he could get the job done and it certainly looked like he could, she thinks to herself as she swiftly places copies of the files into her kunai pouch.

* * *

At that same moment, Kana was entering the lab. Thanks to her many years of loyal service, she had a key to it. What surprised and enraged her though was who else was inside the lab when she entered it. Suki.

"I can't believe that he trusted you with a key!" She snarls.

What made her even more suspicious was the fact that Suki knocked over several vials of something onto the table. That bitch was hiding something and yet, Suki had the absolute audacity to glare at her as if Kana was the one who was in the wrong!

Suki's eyes were watching her like a hawk. "I was about to say the same thing to you." Those damn eyes of hers!

Those were the problem! If Suki had normal eyes, Lord Orochimaru wouldn't be so besotted with her! Couldn't the man see that she was a snake?!

Well actually, Lord Orochimaru had a Summoning Contract with snakes. That might be part of the attraction. Still, this woman was a liability. No matter how many biological assets she might bring to the table, Suki Uchiha was still far more likely to stab the man in the back than to be a loyal servant! Why couldn't he see that?!

"How dare you?!" Despite all that, Suki was the one questioning _**her**_ loyalty?! It was outrageous! "This time I'm not going to let you get a cheap shot in!" She immediately hurls a Genjutsu at the other woman.

Unfortunately, it didn't connect or Suki dispelled it too quickly for it to have an impact. "Genjutsu: Sharingan!" And now, she was frozen and that bitch was smirking at her!

Damn it! No! She had been teaching Suki how to use Genjutsu. Everything that Orochimaru had requested of her, anyway.

Sadly, that included things like controlling your opponent's movements, stealing information, freeing yourself of it, removing it when it was used against an ally, or even paralyzing your opponent (or causing them to go unconscious).

"As you said before, I have been improving." Sukis smirks at her as she saunters over to Kana slowly and traces a kunai against her throat. "I can do a lot worse to you than break your nose, but you're still more useful alive than dead. Don't flatter yourself by thinking that you're irreplaceable though." She glides the deadly weapon along her jugular. "That's always subject to change."

Kana would have replied to that, but she was still frozen. Even her lips were frozen. The damn bitch had learned away too fast!

The only comfort that she could take in the situation was that Suki was unlikely to be able to hold this Genjutsu for long and that it was unlikely the Uchiha was lying. If she was lying, she would have already slit her throat. Just like how Suki clearly wanted to.

"Oh that's right." Suki's tilts her head to the side, feigning innocence. "You can't speak because you can't move." She dispels the Genjutsu. "If you decide to tell Orochimaru that you saw me here, next time…I wouldn't let you go. Remember that."

Kana's eyes narrow! This woman actually expected her to keep this a secret from Lord Orochimaru. "Very well." She wouldn't do that, but she'd pretend to be cowed by this vile woman for now.

"Good." Suki glances down at the table, lifting it up and sliding the contents into the waste can nearby. "This will be our little secret then." Before summoning a fireball and lighting the trash can on fire. "Goodnight, Kana." And with that, Suki strides out of the lab. Leaving Kanna to her thoughts.

So Kana waits and she waits until she was sure that the Uchiha was truly gone. "She destroyed the evidence." There was no way of telling right away what Suki had ruined, but it had to be important.

The wench wouldn't have burned the papers after dosing them with chemicals, if they weren't important. The only proper thing to do was to tell Lord Orochimaru as soon as possible. So that's exactly what she was going to do!

"I won't let that viper deceive you, Lord Orochimaru!" And with that being said, Kana rushes off to find her Lord and to tell him what she had seen.

* * *

Of course, Suki fully expected Kana to go running straight to Orochimaru. Which was why she had forged copies of those files in advance. "All I need to do is replace them before Kana can speak to Orochimaru." She smiles to herself.

So about ten minutes later, Suki sneaks back in to do exactly that. She wanted to be sure that Kana was gone, but to get there before Orochimaru did. Now, that the files were replaced…he'd never know what she'd seen.

If it came down to it, Suki would fight Orochimaru. She just hoped that wouldn't be the case for awhile yet. She needed to be strong enough to kill Itachi before that happened. Not just strong enough to handle a sickly version of the Legendary Sannin.

"Now it's her word against mine. Kana has no proof." Suki had replaced the files. The Genjutsu Mistress truly had nothing on Suki at the moment. "Kana doesn't know who she's dealing with."After all, even if Orochimaru believed the other woman over her, Suki doubted he'd be willing to give up his next vessel over something like that. She had won this Battle of Wills.


	4. Your Time is Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Suki uses some rather underhanded tactics to get away from Naruto, the last female Uchiha comes to an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Suki will be practicing her Genjutsu more and she's going to apply it rather flexibly when it comes to a certain blonde. This may or may not be a completely canon interpretation of Genjutsu, but I believe it is at least plausibly canon.

A few days passed since the incident with a certain Kana. Suki wasn't entirely sure that the Sannin believed her word over the Genjutsu Mistress's, but perhaps it didn't matter. Orochimaru was fading fast.

"You know, you really shouldn't be putting additional stress on Lord Orochimaru." Which meant Kabuto was watching her like a hawk.

She was rather tempted to take those damn glasses of his and break them. Though she knew that would be pointless endeavor. The medic would just replace them. So it would be a waste of time.

It far was important to channel her hatred than to torment Kabuto. Itachi was right about that much. Her hatred for him would only serve to make Suki stronger. Strong enough to kill her traitorous brother and avenge their Clan.

Getting stronger was what she needed to focus on. "Lord Orochimaru is so weak that he can barely get out of bed." Not annoying insects like Kabuto and Kana. "I doubt that he particularly cares all that much about Kana's tall tales."

Was it just a coincidence that so many annoying people's names started with K's? Kana, Kabuto, and Kakashi. Alright. Maybe, that last one was a bit unfair.

Kakashi could be annoying, but not _**that**_ annoying. As much as his habit of always being late and reading erotic literature had irritated Suki, her former instructor was nothing like the _**them**_!

"You don't actually harbor the delusion that he believes your word over Kana's, do you?" Kabuto raises an eyebrow.

Well that answered that question. Orochimaru believed Kana, but he valued Suki more. That was mildly irritating, but in the end it didn't matter.

Her eyes bleed red. "No, but it doesn't matter. Genjutsu: Sharingan!" She had made eye contact with her favorite guinea pig and now, it was time to put her skills to the test.

She had practiced her ability to make someone see an illusion and to control their actions. Now, it was time to kick it up a notch. It was time to practice extracting information!

_She saw images of a small boy. Clearly, it was a younger Kabuto. He had been such a cute kid that she almost felt bad for practicing her Genjutsu on him._

_"What shall we call you?" A kind looking woman smiled at Kabuto as he was surrounded by many other children._

_Orphans. They were in an orphanage "How about Helmet Head?" And one of the boys had suggested they call Kabuto helmet._

"Well that explains that." Suki tilts her head.

She had always wondered why the medic's name meant helmet and now she knew. Suki also knew that Kabuto was in fact an orphan. Which might explain his attachment to Orochimaru.

It was twisted, but he was probably the closest thing to a father that the man had. "RELEASE!" So that was why he was such a loyal lapdog.

She sighs as Kabuto releases her Genjutsu. Well it had been worth a shot. Suki was still learning the art of Genjutsu. It was only to be expected that he would be able to dispel it.

"Not bad, Helmet Head." Suki smirks at him. "Of course, Naruto isn't quite at your level when it comes to dispelling Genjutsu." So while the silver haired man might be able to free himself, she doubted that the blonde would be able to.

Kabuto clenches his fists. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He was obviously angry at the violation of privacy, but Suki was also righteously furious at him. "He possesses the Nine Tailed Fox inside him."

That was apparently supposed to mean something to Suki. She was almost afraid to ask, but she would anyway.

"And that is relevant for what reason?" She wasn't fighting him physically.

The bespectacled ninja smirks at her. Clearly, Kabuto was enjoying the fact that he knew something she didn't. "There have been cases where the Tailed Beasts help their hosts counter Genjutsu." What?! She'd deal with the medic's smugness later! Why hadn't anyone told her that?!

That could mean that all her training was for nothing! Wait. Nevermind. The Sharingan could control Tailed Beasts. She was still fine.

"And you forgot what bloodline can corral those demons." The other ninja wouldn't have the last laugh this time. "I can handle anything that demonic furball throws at me."

* * *

_**"Good. While the Old Hag had a point, I'm glad that we're actually doing something now."**_ Naruto wasn't really sure why, but Kurama was always more vocal when Suki was involved. _**"We've wasted so much time, that now I'm actually forced to agree with you. We need to move, if you don't want Raven Fur to become Raven Pelt."**_

That was quite possibly the strangest way of saying that he didn't want Suki to die, that the Fox could have come up with. Whatever though! Kurama was right! They had to hurry or else Orochimaru really was going to take Suki's body!

**"Can you track her scent?"** Kyuubi was a fox, after all!

Granted, he was a demonic one. Still, Naruto was pretty sure that counted for something. Hopefully, the Nine Tails had some sort of way that they could find her before it was too late. Otherwise, they would just have to keep searching until they found whatever Sound Hideout she was currently at!

He leaps from tree to tree as they make their way through the Forest of Death. _**"If we get close enough, I can."**_ Naruto didn't want to risk anyone following them.

The Forest's name and reputation was enough to ensure that most people wouldn't dare risk going inside it without a direct order. That was one of the reasons why it had been selected for their Chunin Exams. Though that thought made him wince because he remembered what happened afterwards.

_"Sakura, what's wrong?!" Naruto rushed over to his teammate._

_She looked as though she had spent the entire morning crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and it looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep._

_The pink haired ninja winced. "It's Suki!" Naruto never wanted to see that expression on anyone's face again. "She's gone!" It was one of complete and utter devastation._

_"What do you mean?!" Where had she gone._

_By this time, silent tears had started to stream down her face once again. "Orochimaru." It was at that moment, that he knew. "She went to that snake, didn't she?!" He knew where their raven haired teammate had gone and it fileld him with a rage that almost took his breath away!_

_She was supposed to be the smart one! Why had Suki gone to that creep?! Didn't she understand that he was dangerous?!_

_He wasn't going to help her kill Itachi! Orochimaru just wanted her for her body. For her Sharingan!_

_"Y-Yes." Sakura brushed some tears away from her eyes. "I tried to stop her or to go with her, but she wouldn't let me." That sounded like Suki. "She knocked me out and left." She never let anyone help her!_

_Naruto sighed as he hugged Sakura tightly. "Don't worry." He forced himself to smile at her. "I'll get her back! Believe it!" For her sake. "I promise that I'll get her back and I never go back on my word!" And he meant it._

_The blonde hadn't been sure how he was going to do it that moment, but Naruto just knew that he would. There was no way that he was going to let Orochimaru kill Suki or that he was ever going to watch Sakura cry like that again!_

Three years. He had been trying his best to keep his promise for three years, but still it hadn't worked. Suki slipped through their fingers every time. She slipped through _**his**_ fingers every time and it was just so damn frustrating!

* * *

"So we're going to the Sound then?" Kisame looks at Itachi in surprise as the two of them continue on their trek.

Itachi nods in confirmation. He knew that his behavior must have surprised his partner, but there simply was no alternative at this point. So if Pain asked, he would lie and hope that Kisame was able to lie convincingly, if the other man pressed him on it.

Orochimaru would need a new body soon. "Yes, just in case things go poorly." Which meant that his sister's life was truly in danger.

If worse came to worse, he would step in. He would kill Orochimaru for her and then Suki could end his life sooner than expected. Of course, that was easier said than done.

Itachi wasn't entirely certain that Kisame would respect his wishes, if events unfolded that way. There was a chance that he might raise his sword against Suki and that just wasn't something that he could tolerate.

Kisame was a formidable ninja by anyone's standards. "You're that worried about the brat, huh?" The odds that Suki could defeat Orochimaru and Kisame back to back were low, even if he knew that she had been getting stronger.

How much stronger was uncertain. Though Itachi knew the truth. Kisame was more than capable of posing a challenge to him in battle. While he was confident of victory, he was not the sort of opponent that anyone would want to face.

"I am." He sighs and shakes his head. "Orochimaru has been obsessed with our family for quite some time." One way or another the Sannin was going to try to take Suki's body and Itachi wouldn't allow that to happen.

Kisame shakes his head. "It's all cause of those freaky eyes of yours." He pauses and tilts his head thoughtfully. "Though she was a cute brat. I imagine that probably has something to do with it too." Itachi feels himself twitch. "She's what, sixteen or seventeen now?"

He normally considered himself to be someone with high impulse control. Itachi was proud of that personal character trait, really. Though his partner was just asking for it!

_**SMACK!**_ His hand flew right into the shark lover's face before either of them were fully able to process what was happening. "Yes, that's correct and I would vastly prefer it if you kept any speculation about my sister's appearance to yourself." Honestly, the other man _**should**_ know better than to say such things in front of him (or even to think them)!

Kisame was far too old for Suki and while beauty was only skin deep, he was a little worried about what the other man did with his teeth when he attempted to kiss someone. No. No! Suki could restore the Clan with someone else. In a few years and preferably with someone who didn't have gills.

"Owe!" Kisame glares at Itachi for the strike. "Sheesh. Talk about an overprotective brother."

That was right. Considering everything that had happened between the two of them, this was really the least he could do for Suki now. Keeping perverts away from her. It was after all, one of his sacred obligations as her older brother!

* * *

_An eternity._ The brat had been running for what seemed like an eternity, but Kurama knew that it had only been the better part of three days. Still, it felt considerably longer.

_**"Wait!"**_ Until finally, he caught it! _**"I think that I smell her scent in the distance."**_ Raven Fur's scent. It was faint, but it was there.

The woman smelled rather good compared to most humans. Like roses, sandalwood, and a forest fire. That last part he attributed to her love of Fire Jutsus and perhaps, it was merely a side effect of being an Uchiha.

Uchihas really did love to play with fires. He remembered that well from his time in Madera's "care." Oh how he had hated that human and those demonic eyes of his.

**"You sure?!"** The brat's excitement was contagious. Kurama felt strangely giddy about the whole affair. **"Which way?!"**

His life was strange. He was a demon who had been put off by the demonic eyes of the fallen Uchiha Patriarch and now, he was giddy over some human brat's excitement.

Though Naruto had always been special. The kid really didn't seem to hold any resentment towards him.

It was odd to say the least. He was the cause of most of Naruto's problems that didn't somehow stem back to the Uchiha and even then, he supposed he was indirectly responsible.

_**"Keep heading Southeast until I tell you to stop or you sense her chakra."**_ The Uchihas had been blamed for the attack he carried out all those years ago. _**"We're almost there."**_ Though that was a story for another day.

Right now, he had to focus on helping the brat find the Uchiha Brat. Maybe then, he would finally get some peace and quiet inside Naruto's head. It was rather annoying to be trapped inside the body of a teenage boy sometimes and even more so when that body was Naruto Uzumaki.

His mother hadn't been this oblivious when it came to finding a lover. Though Kurama had almost pitied Minato. Kushina had been one feisty red head.

**"Great!"** Naruto beams at Kurama as runs faster and faster.

They were now moving so quickly that it almost seemed as if the countryside was racing them and they were winning. The speed of ninjas could be rather impressive at times.

* * *

Not long after, Suki was practicing with her sword when she felt it. That chakra. Naruto was nearby. Damn it!

"I better lead him away from the hideout." The last female Uchiha sighs as she Flickers off, knowing that he'd find her somehow.

He always did. She didn't know whether to be comforted by that thought or disturbed by it. Though it was of no consequence in the grand scheme of things. She was going to settle this now. Once and for all.

It didn't take long for Naruto to come skidding into view. "Suki!" Damn. Those eyes again!

Maybe, that was why she wasn't able to do it. It was his eyes. They are looked at he with such…honesty. Naruto's every emotion was always vividly displayed in those azure orbs of his. The blonde was utterly without guile.

"Stop following me." If she was cold enough, perhaps the message would sink in.

She wasn't going back to the Leaf. Well at least not until Itachi was dead. In his own way, Suki knew that Naruto was just trying to protect her, but this had to stop. Naruto might very well end up dying by Itachi's hand at this rate, if he was foolish enough to follow her into battle against the traitor.

Naruto's eyes narrow. "That's not going to happen!" A strange expression to see on her blonde, but there was no denying that his eyes really were narrowing at her. "I made a promise that I was going to bring you back and I never go back on my word and I'm not going to turn my back on you!"

It would have been sweet, if it wasn't so frustrating. Once again, she was by the lagoon. It should be far enough away that Naruto wouldn't stumble upon the hideout. This was her chance.

"Alright. We can do this the hard way then." She makes eye contact with him. "Genjutsu: Sharingan!" Knowing that he wouldn't expect this.

It was almost sadistic really. They usually fought with their Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Naruto had never seen this coming and that was why it was so easy to paralyze him with her Genjutsu and enter his mind.

_**"Release him!"**_ The Nine Tailed Fox was practically snarling at her. _**"If you do not, I will do it for you!"**_

"I will release him soon enough." For right now, she wanted to experiment and so she dispels the Nine Tailed Fox in favor of wandering further into his mind.

It would be impossible to hold the Genjutsu long enough to force Naruto to walk back to the Leaf, but she could probably find a memory of his and make him think it was real. Just long enough to get away.

With that thought in mind, she continues walking along the inky blackness that made up the "floor" of Naruto's mind. Oddly enough, it seemed as though everything was compartmentalized in the form of doors. Well other than the Nine Tailed Fox who was locked in a prison of sorts.

Now, she just had to find a memory. "Something that is close to the surface." Suki definitely did not want to probe too deeply into the blonde's mind while she was still learning.

Thankfully, one door stood out more than the others and it was ajar. "Alright. Here goes nothing." Which she took to mean he was probably thinking about it now.

_Naruto laid down with his teammates. They were on a small grassy hill and watching as the sunset after a long day of training. The clouds floated by lazily for once, he and Suki hadn't been fighting._

_"That one looks like a hippo." Sakura laughed as she pointed up at a cloud. "What do you think, Kakashi Sensei?" She smiled at their instructor._

_Kakashi briefly looked up at from his book. Naruto doubted he had spared the cloud much thought, but he humored Sakura anyway._

_"Yes, a hippo." He agreed before the silver haired man's attention diverted by the erotic novel._

_Suki rolled her eyes at that. "We both know that he didn't look." That was true. "The pervert is way too distracted by his book."_

_Yeah. Naruto had thought same thing really. Though this had been kinda a special occasion. For once, they hadn't fought._

_"Well what do you see then?" He glanced at her curiously._

_Suki tilted her head. "My father laying on the couch sideways." She laughed softly. "He got in trouble with my mother again."_

That's when Naruto noticed that something strange was going on. Sakura and Kakashi had disappeared and Suki was…older. She was no longer the twelve year old who had been laying by him. She was her true age again.

"That's what you think about?" Suki blinks as she looks at him. "That's your deep dark secret? That you liked looking at clouds with our team?"

Well that wasn't fair. That wasn't his big, dark secret. It was just a memory of happier times and what was going on?!

Wait! Suki was inside his head! "How did you get inside my head?!" What was going on?!

Suki smiles slyly and idly traces hand along his arm. "Genjutsu. A lot can happen in three years." Yeah. That was true.

Though that still puzzled him. "Since when do you use Genjutsu?" He'd never really seen her use it outside of the Academy and even then that was just for tests.

"Doesn't matter." She sighs as her hand glides up his arm, over his shoulders, and towards his cheek. "It's sweet that this is what you think about." She leans closer to him and brushes her lips against his ear again. "Do you want to know a secret?"

The shivers were back. He didn't know why. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, but whenever she did that it made him shiver.

"What's the secret?" He looks at her uncertainly.

She smiles at Naruto. "You don't have to worry about Orochimaru taking my body." She rolls over until she was straddling his waist. "After I've learned what I need from him, I'm going to kill him." She brushes her lips against his. "So go to sleep."

While Naruto was distracted by her kiss, Suki quickly uses a more familiar aspect of her Genjutsu to knock him out. Just as she had for Kabuto.

She makes sure to catch his falling body before he crashes onto the ground and then gently lays him down. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" And Summons Garuda.

He was her hawk summon and as far as she knew, no one in the Leaf knew about her hawk contract. "Take him as close to the Leaf Village as you can get without being scene." Garuda might not speak, but he was a smart bird.

So she had absolute confidence that her Summon would perform his assigned task beautifully. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Which meant she could make her escape.

On the off chance that Naruto was able to track her, she'd just make sure he had enough trails to follow that he'd get confused. For now though, she had to get back to Orochimaru.

She watches briefly as Garuda takes to the air with Naruto on his back before the clones rush off in at least half a dozen different directions. The more paths they took, the better. Suki was reasonably confident, that the demonic furball and Naruto wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and a clone.

"Now, I'm going to end this." Her eyes narrow.

Unfortunately, her time had run out. Orochimaru wouldn't be able to travel in his current state. Which meant, if she told him that the Leaf had spotted the hideout, he'd try to take her body early.

Something that she couldn't allow. "Time to get this over with." Suki decides as she head towards Orochimaru's bedroom.

* * *

It was sooner than she would have liked, but Naruto had forced her hand. Suki could only hope that what she had learned would be enough to kill Itachi. Besides, there was still the matter of the new team she was planning on creating.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. The raven haired woman was quite certain that their abilities would compliment each other perfectly. It was just their personalities that might be more difficult to manage, but she would. Somehow.

She places her fingertips to her lips. "I can't afford to be distracted." Why did they still tingle from that kiss?

The kiss had been a decision she made on the spur of the moment. In the end, it had served as a useful tool to distract Naruto while she knocked him out. Now though, it was distracting her.

She shouldn't have done that. Naruto was supposed to be her teammate. An annoying Rival. Her best friend. Her enemy. Not anything more than that.

Maybe, she had just been in the Sound for too long. "Am I really that desperate for a normal bond?" Was that why she had kissed him?

A longing for a more innocent time in her life. Her childhood had ended on the night of the Massacre, but Suki did have some fond memories of Team Seven. It had been harder to cut her ties with them than she ever wanted to admit.

True, her bond with Naruto had always been stronger than her bonds with Kakashi and Sakura. "It doesn't matter though. I have a job to do." It shouldn't have been strong enough to want to kiss him though and definitely shouldn't be strong enough to make her wonder what else she could do while inside her Genjutsu with him.

Their first two kisses had been accidents. Those weren't real kisses. It wouldn't be fair to say that Naruto was a bad kisser based off of those, but this kiss had been nice.

Very nice, even if he had been too shocked to kiss back. His lips had felt pleasant under her own and her lips still felt as though they had really been kissed, even if it had all been an illusion.

She quickly brushes those thoughts to the side. "Orochimaru, your time is up." In favor of walking inside the Sannin's bedroom.

Today wasn't a day to dwell on first kisses. No, today was a day to dwell on thoughts of murder. First, Orochimaru's and then, Itachi's. Nothing else mattered, especially not the fact that Naruto's kiss had tasted like milk and honey.


	5. The Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki kills Orochimaru and creatively uses her newfound Genjutsu skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I decided to italicize the Genjutsu Scene in this chapter to help make it more noticeable. Happy reading!

Well perhaps walking was an understatement. In reality, she used her Chidori Sharp Spear to pierce through the door and into Orochimaru's arm, which he had raised in an effort to protect himself as she sliced through the rest of her door with her sword.

The rest of the door crumpled from the force of her sword strikes and Chidori. "There's nothing more that you can teach me." Though that trivial detail was barely noted by either of them. They had far more important matters to worry about than a destroyed door.

Orochimaru to her surprise said nothing at first as he grimaced in pain and tried to free himself from her Chidori. "I was willing to give you my body before, if it meant that I could have my revenge." That was no longer the case. "Now, that you're weaker than me and I've seen what a shell of your former self you've become there is no need for that anymore!"

Orochimaru was so weak that the man couldn't even free himself from her Chidori that had pierce through his arm. "After all, you only wanted the Sharingan. When you couldn't steal it from my brother, you came after me." It was pathetic. "I owe you nothing and I don't care for the way you do things!"

That was putting it mildly. This abomination of a man disgusted her! She might have surrendered to darkness for the sake of her revenge, but Suki did it for a reason. She was going to avenge her family! So that they could finally know peace and Itachi would never be able to hurt anything else! Orochimaru did it out of arrogance!

"You slither from hideout to hide out, conducting your experiments, and toying with people's lives for your own selfish purposes." She charges at him, intent on ending his miserable existence. "You make me sick!"

Just as she was about to kill him, something ejected from Orochimaru's mouth though. It was perhaps the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. A giant snake with a body made up of thousands of smaller snakes and Orochimaru's head!

It lunges at her, but Suki manages to dodge and slice through several of the smaller snakes with her sword. "A snake slithering on the ground can only dream of flying like a hawk through the sky!" She glares at him as activates the next stage of her curse mark. "Because it will **never** do so itself!"

She could feel it. Her features changing to into a demonic version of the very same animal she had just spoken of. The snakes and Orochimaru lash out at her, but her sword slices through the smaller snakes with ease.

At first, she though that she had killed him. That's she heard a sickening laughter and saw the snakes' blood evaporating into the air. "Looks like it's finally taking effect." And she found it was impossible to move! "The body fluid of the Great White Snake evaporates into the air and acts as a paralyzing agent." That was the only explanation Orochimaru gave her before the giant head lunged at her and then the next thing she knew, she was in a very strange place.

It was like something out of a nightmare. The "floor" of it seemed to be made out of snakelike creatures that were made out of what she supposed were intestines, but Suki couldn't be sure as the repulsive creatures wrapped themselves around her and Orochimaru.

"This is another dimension." Orochimaru laughs from underneath the snakes which now obscured most of his body. "This is where the Transference Ritual will take place."

More mounds appeared behind her. Human sized mounds with human faces and bodies trapped inside the snakes. Orochimaru's previous vessels!

"Your visual prowess is magnificent!" He stares at her like a starving dog would a piece of steak, but she remains unmoved. "I'll finally have those precious eyes of yours!" He keeps creeping closer to her, not at all impacted by the snakes writhing around his body. Neither was she though.

For that was the moment she struck!

* * *

When Suki finally kills Orochimaru, she realizes she wasn't alone. Kabuto was watching her. He had seen everything or at least what was left of the Great White Snake's body.

"Kabuto, is that you?" She walks past him and out of the room.

Kabuto looks at her with frightened eyes and Suki had to admit, that she enjoyed seeing that expression on his face. "Are you Orochimaru or Suki?" The Uchiha wanted to pawn that off to Orochimaru's influence on her, but she knew better. She'd simply spent too much time in the Sound.

"Which one do you think I am?" She smiles at him slyly and activates her Sharingan, trapping Kabuto in her mind and showing him exactly what had happened.

Orochimaru had tried to take her body, but she had used Visual Prowess and will to take control of the Sannin's dimension. Transforming the pink snakes into black ones. Which in turn soon morphed into horrifying beasts that consumed her former instructor and that was the end of the Legendary Sannin.

Once she releases Kabuto from her little show, Suki just walks off. Leaving him there. He was no threat to her and she had work to do. Now, it was time to find Suigetsu and then later on, Karin and Jugo.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto was back in the Leaf and without any real leads at the moment as to where Suki went. By the time he woke up, only a miles away from the village, he knew that the Sound Ninjas had all likely evacuated and so he was back to square one.

**_"There were feathers by you when you woke up."_** Though at least Kurama was trying to be helpful.

Naruto really didn't understand what feathers had to do with anything, but the Nine Tails was right about that much. There really had been a couple of giant feathers laying by him. Feathers that were larger than he had ever seen before.

He just had no idea why that mattered. **"Yeah. So?"** Feathers were kinda the last thing on his mind.

**_"They had Raven's Fur scent on them and were unnaturally large."_** Naruto blinks at that realization. **_"I believe that she has a Hawk Summon. Similar to how you can summon toads."_** That would explain a lot.

That meant that Suki had spared his life again. She had him trapped in her Genjutsu. The woman could have easily killed him, but instead of doing that she had her Summon give him a ride back to the Leaf?

She did care. On some level, she cared. Naruto didn't care what she said about it being a whim. This time wasn't a whim.

Kurama was right, but unfortunately Naruto didn't have a damn clue what he was going to do about any of that. Suki cared, but he didn't know where she was or how to actually reach her.

**"You're right."** That's when Naruto noticed the sky. The colors…they looked like blood. **"She brought me back here, but I've got a bad feeling about this. Look at the sky!"**

He knew that such things shouldn't matter. The sky's color could change at any time, but it felt like something big had happened.

Kurama must have felt it too. **_"Something has happened."_** Because he said exactly what was on Naruto's mind at the moment.

Naruto sighs as he watches the sky and touches his lips. The pleasant tingling sensation and the memory of her lips against his own was at odds with the growing feeling of dread inside his stomach. How could things have gone so wrong?

**"I swear, if that snake has done anything to her, I'll kill him!"** Naruto didn't really know how much time Orochimaru had left, but he knew that it wasn't much.

Three years. That's what the Pervy Sage had said. Three years had already come and gone. Suki was living on borrowed time! Unless she really mean what she said about Orochimaru.

_Naruto supposed that he was still in shock. "Since when do you use Genjutsu?" He'd never really seen her use it outside of the Academy and even then that was just for tests._

_"Doesn't matter." She sighed as her hand glided up his arm, over his shoulders, and towards his cheek. "It's sweet that this is what you think about." She leaned closer to him and brushed her lips against his ear again. "Do you want to know a secret?"_

_The shivers were back. He didn't know why. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, but whenever she did that it made him shiver._

_"What's the secret?" He looked at her uncertainly._

_She smiles at him. "You don't have to worry about Orochimaru taking my body." She rolled over until she was straddling his waist. "After I've learned what I need from him, I'm going to kill him." She brushed her lips against his. "So go to sleep."_

Was Suki really going to kill him or had that just been something that the woman had said to trick him? To trick him into not chasing after her anymore? He didn't know and that thought disturbed him.

He couldn't just sit around here doing nothing though! **"Come on! Let's go!"** Naruto sneaks out of the Leaf Village. **"We'll find her! Believe it!"**

The blonde didn't allow Kurama anytime to protest. Nor did he bother consulting with Tsunade about leaving. His gut was telling him that something big had just happened and he had learned to trust his instincts.

Besides, they had to save Suki! So that was why he ran off as fast he could to try to find her. There was no way that he could take anymore of just waiting for a lead to appear. He'd find his own lead!

* * *

Elsewhere Itachi blinks as he and Kisame enter a room that he knew to be Orochimaru's. The man's foul chakra still hung heavily in the air, after all. Though what he found disturbed him.

"It looks like you didn't have to worry about the brat, after all." Kisame laughs as he stares at the remains of Orochimaru's corpse. The Great White Snake. "Seems like she had it handled."

That was true. Itachi knew that Suki now used a sword and traces of her chakra still lingered in the air. It seemed as though his sister had actually attacked Orochimaru from the way the door was shattered. An unexpectedly bold move.

He nods at his partner. "I'm impressed that she managed to kill him, even if he was already ill." That couldn't have been easy feat and Itachi felt a surge of pride for his sister. "Though we should head back to headquarters."

If Orochimaru was already dead, that meant his sister was on the move. She'd find him sooner or later. There was no need to stay at this hideout.

"Right." Kisame grins at him. "Maybe, we can stop and get some food on the way."

Itachi shakes his head in amusement as he takes some of his medicine and the two men walk off together. "Do you ever think with anything other than your stomach?" It was probably beneath him to engage in such banter, but he was a dead man soon enough anyway.

If Sukli was truly powerful enough to defeat Orochimaru, then she was certainly far closer to her goal than the woman likely realized. Her increasing power, combined with his failing health meant that there was only one possible outcome for their fight. His death.

"Course, I do." He smirks at Itachi. "I love a good fight and sometimes I think with my other sword as well."

To with the elder Uchiha Sibling could only roll his eyes. Why was it that so many talented ninjas were absolute perverts? Correlation did not equal causation, but he really was noticing a disturbing pattern here.

Itachi shakes his head. "Kisame, if we're going to eat…I don't wish to hear anymore conversation about your sword usage in the immediate future." Or ever.

"Pft!" Kisame laughs. "You're just jealous!"

The elder Uchiha raises an eyebrow as his eyes flash red. "Childish, Kisame." Truly. The man sometimes acted like he was still a Chunin. "Though if you really wish to compare such things we can do so inside my Tsukuyomi?"

That silenced his partner quite nicely, Itachi thinks to himself as the two of them continue on their trek. In blissful silence.

* * *

A short while later, Kabuto sighs. He still couldn't believe it. Orochimaru was really gone and now, the Sound was without a leader. It was a heartbreaking day.

"He's not really dead." Kana looks up at him, barely holding back her tears. "She absorbed him."

That was true, but it didn't really help them. Orochimaru was no longer "really" there in any meaningful way. Everything that he had worked for had been for nothing!

Wait! It didn't have to be that way! He could carry on in Orochimaru's stead. After all, he had been the other ninja's right hand man. He knew exactly what the Sannin had been up to at the time of his death!

There was no reason for Orochimaru's will to die with him! "That's true. I'm going to go and look over his notes." Kabuto shakes his head sadly. "His legacy can still be preserved, if nothing else."

"That's true." Kana forces herself to smile. "He'd like that. I knew that she was bad news! He never should have brought her here!"

Sadly, this was one point that Kabuto couldn't disagree with her on. If Orochimaru had left that woman back in the Leaf Village, none of this would have happened. Though Kabuto could certainly understand why his late mentor had brought Suki here.

The Sharingan was certainly an enticing prize. It was only natural that he would covet it. Though it was coveting the Sharingan that had ultimately lead to his demise!

* * *

Later that day, Suki finds it. She finally found where Suigetsu was being kept hidden. The Hozuki was being kept in a tank of water. Which would have been more disturbing, if he wasn't from a Clan so closely associated with that element.

"Alright." She raises her sword towards the glass. "Lets get started." Her words at least eased the silence in the room as she shattered the glass with one strike and Suigetsu falls out of it.

Water spilled everywhere, but that wasn't her primary concern. "So you're Suki, huh?" The fact that Suigetsu was standing behind her with his fingers pointed at her ear like a gun was. "You're the one that Orochimaru wouldn't shut up about."

Normally, that would have struck her as ridiculous. A naked man making that gesture as if it was some sort of threat, but he was a Hozuki. Suigetsu really could end her life in this position.

Of course, she knew better than to show any fear in front of him. "And I'm also the one who killed him." That was perhaps the fastest way to sign her own death warrant.

"Really?" He sounds slightly surprised, but doesn't lower his "weapon." "Well don't get any crazy ideas about me owing you anything. We all wanted to kill him." Uh huh. "You were just the one who was closest to him. So you were the only one who had a real chance to do it."

That might be accurate, but Suki didn't care. "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be in that tank. You're coming with me on a mission." She didn't bat an eyelash at his nudity. "To kill Itachi."

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. "Why would I do that? You're such a bossy princess." Whatever. Suki didn't care what he thought of her.

"Because you want the swords of the Mist's Swordsmen." Suki smirks at him. "Kisame has the Samehada and he also happens to be my brother's partner in the Akatsuki."

That worked like a charm. "Alright." He lowers his hand. "I'll go with you to get the sword and because frankly I don't have anything better to do, but you aren't the boss of me."

Now, she was beginning to understand why Orochimaru had put this idiot in the tank. "Whatever. Just put some pants on." She tosses some into his face.

"Why? Afraid, you'll see something you like, Princess?" He smirks at her, but quickly dresses nonetheless.

He might enjoy taunting her, but Suigetsu was apparently practical enough not to go around walking naked for too long. Though Suki suspected he might be something of an exhibitionist that really wasn't her problem!

* * *

Hours later, she and Suigetsu were on their way toward the prison. The prison where they would find Jugo and Karin. Of course, her "partner" had wandered off in search of water. So Suki was waiting for him to return.

"It's not really his fault." She sighs and leans against nearest tree. "He is a Hozuki."

Suigetsu's body chemistry was just different than most people's. That was after all, the main reason why Orochimaru had been interested in him in the first place. His water abilities and swordsmanship were a force to reckoned with.

Unfortunately, he was even more annoying than Naruto and unlike that blonde, Suigetsu didn't give a damn about her. He was essentially her mercenary and his kisses didn't taste like milk and honey.

Her mind was drifting towards Naruto too much. "I never should have kissed him." That had been a foolish impulse on her part.

Perhaps, Itachi was right. Maybe, she really was his foolish little sister. Though that wouldn't stop her from killing him.

She was so distracted by her thoughts, that she didn't sense him coming. Until it was too late. "I GOT YOU!" And a blonde blur threw itself onto her.

Naruto had been looking for what seemed like ever, but he had finally found her! He'd found Suki and she was right underneath him and well, she looked rather surprised at his appearance.

"You really are such a Loser." Her eyes bleed ruby red. "You should know better than to attack someone like me, head on. Genjutsu: Sharingan!"

_He was inside his mind again. Immediately, Naruto whirls around. He knew that Suki had to be around here somewhere._

_"You're getting better at recognizing when you're under the influence of Genjutsu." A familiar voice calls out._

_That's when he turns around and sees Suki. Only she was dressed very differently than before. Gone was the white shirt and the dark blue pants that Orochimaru had given her, replaced by the outfit she had worn as a Genin._

_The blue shirt with the high collar and the white shorts that she had worn years ago. Only now, they were decidedly the wrong size. They might have fit her well as a Genin, but not now. (Though he supposed that technically she was still a Genin, it was the principle of the thing)._

_Wait. He was getting distracted! "Yeah. I guess I've been getting a lot of practice at it recently." Way too distracted by the fact those shorts barely covered her thighs and that shirt was squeezing her now ample bosom rather tightly._

_It wasn't that he was looking on purpose! That wasn't it! Naruto wasn't like the Pervy Sage or Kakashi Sensei! It was just kinda hard not to notice!_

_"Yes, you have." Suki smiles as she walks over to him and caresses his cheek. "Isn't this what you wanted? For everything to go back to exactly the way it was before?"_

_When had her skin gotten that soft? Had it always been that way or was she just manipulating his mind to think it was that soft? Did it really matter?_

_Naruto just nods dumbly. "Well yeah…though I don't mind if you wear clothes that actually fit you. You don't have to wear the same outfit." It was a stupid thing to comment on, but right now he was trying his best not to stare._

_Three years really was a long time. While Sakura still mostly looked the same as she did when they were Genin on Team Seven, Suki decidedly did not. Pervy Sage would have liked her outfit a little_ **_too_ ** _much really._

_"I suppose that's true." She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. "And I killed Orochimaru."_

_His eyes widen at that. "Did you really kill him?! Was she lying to him?! No way!_

_Suki nods as she embraces him more. "He's dead. So you don't have to worry about me anymore." Shocking him further by brushing her lips against his once more. "So stop chasing me."_

_He didn't really know what it was about the kiss, but something inside him snapped. This time, he kissed back. He really, really kissed back._

_It was probably shock that made Suki return the kiss this time, but Naruto wasn't going to argue. She tasted like dark melted chocolate and cinnamon flavored candy. He wasn't sure why._

_Maybe, that was by design? He wasn't really sure how thorough this illusion was, but her lips felt soft against his. Soft and warm. Such a contrast to the harsh strikes and words that she always hurled at him during their fights._

_They were always fighting. "I'm never going to stop chasing you." They should really stop doing that so much, but they were always locked in a battle of wills. If she would stop being such a stubborn ice princess, maybe they'd get along better._

_Though she wasn't icy now. "Why?" She was warm and soft in and his arms and kissing back between her questions and it felt really, really good. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"_

_"Because you're my friend." The words came out of his mouth automatically._

_They felt hollow though and they ended the kisses. Suki if anything, looked angry at that response. "Liar!" And before Naruto knew what was happening, everything went blank. Suki had knocked him unconscious and released the Genjutsu._

Suki feels herself twitch. "His friend?!" She didn't know why the words made her feel so angry, but they did.

Friends didn't kiss in the way they had, even if Suki had only done it to distract him. Whatever. It didn't matter.

"Ouch." Wonderful. Now Suigetsu was back. "What did the blonde do to deserve the knockout?" He tilts his head curiously.

She was not in the mood to explain this Suigetsu. It was none of his business. "It doesn't matter." Suki sighs as she summons Garuda again. "Take him as close to the Leaf as you can get him without being seen." This was getting to be a habit.

Well at least her Genjutsu was definitely working. She was now able to defeat Naruto faster and without having to throw a real punch. That was progress.

In the back of her mind though. Suki mentally winces as she watches Garuda fly off with the blonde. She should have killed him. It would have given her stronger eyes, but once again…she hadn't.

"So did you break up with him or something?" Suigetsu smiles at her merrily.

Suki glares at Suigetsu. "I said it doesn't matter! CHIDORI!" She fires off her attack in a blaze of fury, making the Prodigy in the Art of Murder scream.

"Holy shit! I guess he broke up with you then!" Suigetsu apparently was a masochist it seemed. "Well you know, if you stopped freaking electrocuting people so much, that might improve your chances!" And upon hearing that, Suki twitches and fires off another Chidori.

She could only hope that she killed Itachi soon. Suigetsu was really, really annoying. Well, maybe if she was lucky Karin and Jugo would be more normal. At least that's what she hoped as drags Suigetsu with her towards the prison and the rest of her team. The team that would help her kill Itachi!


	6. Suki's Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki continues assembly her team as Kyuubi tries to explain the obvious to Naruto.

A miracle. That's what it was Suki decides. It was a miracle that she hadn't strangled Suigetsu on their way to the prison, but somehow they had both made it in one piece.

"Go and find Jugo." The sooner she killed Itachi, the better. "I'll look for Karin. This place is only so big and we'll cover more ground faster, if we split up." Because her patience was already running low with the Hozuki.

He rolls his eyes. "I told you that you aren't the boss of me, but if it'll help me find those swords faster than whatever." Honestly, why were men always so obsessed with their swords?

Suki loved her own sword. It was perfectly crafted to be a deadly and efficient weapon in battle, but she was also able to form a sword of sorts out of her Chidori Sharp Spear if she lost it. So she didn't feel the emotional attachment to her blade that Suigetsu had for these swords he was so fixated on.

It didn't matter, she supposed. Right now, Suki was on a mission to find Karin. With that thought in mind, she walks through the prison's hallways.

"Let us out!" She was far from alone though. "Help us!" Their screams, pleas, and threats were enough to make the Uchiha woman feel as though her ears might actually bleed.

Suki briefly allows herself to feel a stab of pity for these people. Most of them were Sound Ninjas who had for one reason or another displeased Orochimaru. Though some she suspected might have been kidnapped purely to be human guinea pigs for the deceased Sannin's sick experiments.

It was best to ignore them for now. "Now, where is she?" Finding Karin took priority, but the raven haired ninja decides that she would let them out later.

Orochimaru was dead. There was no need to have them all die here. Criminals or not, this was not a fate fit for animals. Let alone people.

The scent of death, blood, and decay was everywhere. "You there!" So were chemicals. Definitely, experiments then. "Who are you?!" Suki didn't have much time to ponder this development before a feminine voice interrupts her thoughts.

She feels herself smirk. Karin, it had to be. This one wasn't beginning to be release or threatening her. That meant that she had to be the wardrobe. With that thought in mind, she whirls around to face her.

Activating her Sharingan. "I think that you already know who I am." There could be no doubt as to her identity now. "And to answer your next question, Orochimaru is dead. More importantly though, I know who you are." Her new teammate. "Karin."

* * *

A short while later, Naruto wakes up back in the Forest of Death with a few feathers by him again. He couldn't believe this! Suki had done it again!

_**"You deserved that one."**_ Great and now Kurama was going to start in on him! _**"You called her your friend after that?!"**_

Well yeah! Of course, Suki was his friend! Though he was getting really, really annoyed by all these sneaky tricks she was pulling.

Kissing him, wearing that tiny outfit, and knocking him out! Enough was enough! The next time he saw her, Naruto was dragging back to the Leaf by her hair, if he had to!

_**"Good. You're finally going to exert dominance."**_ Wait. What?! What was the Fox talking about now?! _**"A female like that will get angry, if you try to do so at first and likely stay that way for awhile. The only way you're ever going to be her Mate though is by proving yourself at least her equal in combat."**_

Mate?! What was Kurama trying to say?! He didn't actually think that Suki wanted to be his girlfriend, did he?!

**"I'm not trying to be her boyfriend!"** Naruto was just trying to get her home. **"I'm trying to save her from that freak and get her home!"**

Suki had said that Orochimaru was dead though. Was that actually true? The blonde couldn't be sure.

His teammates was many things, but she had never been a liar before. Then again, Suki had never kissed him like she had been recently either. Oh and she most definitely wouldn't wear outfits that were at least two or three sizes too small on her!

The Nine Tails apparently wasn't done taunting him though. _**"You're delusional and your Mate is in need of a good smack to her hindquarters."**_ Oh yeah. The perverted fox was out of his mind, if he actually thought that Suki was going to let him spank her!

That was probably the fastest way to a Chidori in an extremely uncomfortable place that Naruto could think of. She might be willing to kiss him to trick him, but Suki was not the sort of person who would do any of that crazy stuff in Pervy Sage's books!

**"Stop being a pervert!"** Naruto fails in outrage. **"We need to tell Granny Tsunade about this!"**

He mentally winces at the thought of doing exactly that. Tsunade wasn't going to be happy about him sneaking off, but Naruto had to do something!

Kruama must have realized what he was thinking though. _**"I'm sure the Old Hag will be far more interested in Orochimaru's death than you sneaking off."**_ Which was probably as close to being comforting as the Nine Tails could get.

Naruto just hoped that he was right. **"I guess we'll find out."** And with that, he swiftly departs for Tsunade's Office.

He had no idea how he got himself in these situations. Oh wait. Yes, he did.

This was all Suki's fault. He really needed to get a leash or something for her. Almost as soon as the thought occurred to him though, Naruto immediately regretted it. Damn Pervy Sage for making him read those novels!

* * *

Back at one of the Sound's Hideouts Kabuto was holding an emergency meeting. There was every chance that chaos was about to erupt, but somehow he would manage. He would ensure that Lord Orochimaru's work was not in vain!

"I have unfortunate news." The silver haired man sighs heavily. "It seems that Lord Orochimaru has passed on." He debates for a moment as everyone stares at him in shock.

Should he tell them that it was Suki who did it? Would it be better to just pretend that it was natural causes that had done him in? That he had merely delayed the transfer for too long?

Some of them might actually try to follow the last Uchiha, if they found out how the Legendary Sannin had met his end. That was something that he couldn't let happen and as he looks at Kana's eyes, that notion was only further reaffirmed in his mind.

Someone beats him to it though. "Is it true?!" One of Orochimaru's many loyal followers. "Is Lord Orochimaru really dead?! How did he die?!" His mentor had had many of them.

People such as Suigetsu and Sasuke had been the exception to the rule. Most of the Sound Ninjas were quite happy to follow Orochimaru's will and those that weren't, they were sent to the prison.

Even the most disobedient and weak ninja could find a use in the prison. After all, medical experiments required bodies. Lots of bodies and thanks to the Sound Village's more disobedient ninjas, there was generally a consistent supply of them.

"It is true." Kana's voice cuts through the confusion. "Lord Orochimaru is dead. I saw the body and helped to bury it myself."

That removed all doubts from their fellow Sound Villagers mind. If nothing else, Kana was highly respected in this village and she was known to be amongst Orochimaru's most loyal followers. If she said that the Sannin was dead, he was dead. It really was as simple as that.

Kabuto pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "She's correct." It was a common motion he did, but this time it held a dual purpose. "Orochimaru is dead." To readjust his glasses and to give him a chance to hold back tears. "He delayed the transfer too long. We thought that there was more time."

He wouldn't cry in front of them. Kabuto simply didn't have the luxury of mourning in such a public fashion. He had a village to lead and Orochimaru's legacy to think of. Kabuto would grieve privately later.

"What are we going to do now?!" A grunt's squeal is heard.

He'd likely either end up as cannon fodder or one of their experiments at some point. Well at least he would serve a purpose, Kabuto thinks to himself.

Still, the man did at least deserve an answer to his question. "We carry on exactly as we did before." Kabuto smiles. "In accordance to Lord Orochimaru's Will! As his second-in-command, it falls to me to lead this village!"

"And if anyone has an issue with that, you will face my Genjutsu." Kana smirks at the crowd.

Wisely, everyone seemed to accept that. Whether it was to honor Orochimaru's wishes, fear of Kana, or shock didn't really matter. For the moment, all was well. He'd just have to deal with any potential rebellions later.

* * *

Back at the prison, Karin eyes Suki Uchiha warily. She believed her when the woman said that Orochimaru was dead, but the red head also knew that it was more likely than not that his killer was standing right next to her.

"W-What do you want?" Though the other ninja did have really cool chakra. "Why'd you come all the way out here?" She had to give Suki that much.

Everything about her was predatory. The last female Uchiha truly reminded her of either a jungle cat or a big snake, coiled and ready to strike. Though not necessarily at her.

Suki smiles at her. "Well I want your help." The raven haired ninja was suddenly circling Karin. "To kill Itachi. Your Sensory and medical skills could prove invaluable to me."

Well that was an unfamiliar development with Karin. Most people wanted to use her, but then again what did she really have to lose? If Orochimaru was truly dead there was nothing keeping her here other than she had no where else to go in particular.

"Why should I help you?" Her eyes narrow. "You killed Orochimaru and he saved me from a life of being nothing more than a tool." A human chew toy at that.

A human chew toy who probably wouldn't live long enough to see her twentieth birthday, if she were being honest. Then again, most ninjas didn't. That was just the way of things.

Suki smirks at her. A fact which Karin didn't know whether to feel relieved or uneasy about. "Well if you prefer, you can always just stay here. Rot in prison to serve a corpse or you can help me kill a murderer." That was a good point.

Though what would happen after Itachi was dead? Oh yes, Karin knew exactly what Itachi Uchiha had done to the rest of his family and it sickened her. That didn't mean she'd have a future after he was killed though. Suki might just dispose of her immediately afterwards and she'd be powerless to stop her.

"If I help you, what do I get out of it?" She looks at her.

Suki shrugs gracefully as if she wasn't bothered by that question at all. "Assuming the Leaf lets me return when this is all said and done, you can stay in my District." She smiles at her. "You can have a home and if not, well we'll travel together and I'll ensure that no one else bites you without your permission."

Karin didn't really have any reason to believe Suki. The woman could be lying, but really why bother? If she wanted to, the other woman could kill her right now or force her to come along anyway. That meant that it was more likely than not that Suki was actually telling her the truth and that she was sincere about her promises.

"Deal." She smiles at her.

Suki nods at her. "Good. Now, where is Jugo?" Jugo?! Was the other woman out of her mind?!

Jugo was very sweet about ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent of the time, well Karin was far more afraid of him than she was of Suki. At least Suki was in control of herself. Jugo wasn't in those moments.

"I don't think that you really want Jugo to come with us." She shakes her head quickly. "He can't always control himself."

Suki smiles at her like a cat that had caught a mouse. "Exactly. It's his chakra's adaptability and his personality's unpredictable nature that makes him useful to me." Had she lost her mind?!

Well maybe, Suki could handle Jugo. If he lost control, the ninja who had killed Orochimaru obviously knew what she was doing. No one could accuse her of being weak.

"Alright." Karin sighs. "Come with me and I'll let him out."

Suki nods approvingly at him. "Excellent and who knows? Suigetsu might have already found him?" Now, that made Karin twitch! Suki couldn't possibly be serious about letting that creep come with them!

* * *

Naruto was inside Tsunade's Office and to say the least the busty ninja was pleased. It looked like she was torn between relief, anger and worry.

"Naruto, you can't just go wandering off like that!" She slams her fist into her desk! "The Akatsuki are looking for Tailed Beasts!"

That was true, but that wouldn't stop Naruto. Orochimaru might or might not be dead, but Suki was still out there somewhere and she was hunting a Clan Slayer. She could get herself killed!

It was obvious that she had become a lot stronger over the years, but Itachi had killed an entire Clan. Was she really ready for that, he wonders to himself.

The answer to that question was yes though. "I know, but if I hadn't we wouldn't know that Orochimaru is dead!" She could. She had killed Orochimaru, after all.

_**"It's only natural to want to protect your mate or as humans would say, lover."**_ Of course, Kurama's commendatory was not helping!

Ever since Suki's Genjutsu Kisses, his mind and body were constantly at war. His mind was telling him that she had just been doing it to trick him (and damn it, it had worked). His body well his body just liked remembering what it felt like, even if it was all an illusion.

She had used Genjutsu on him, but it had all felt so real. Just as real as any of their accidental kisses. Though apparently, there was a very big difference between an Accidental Kiss and an On Purpose Kiss!

Kurama didn't care for being ignored. _**"Humans are pathetically skittish about Mating."**_ For his part though, Naruto just wished the Nine Tails would shut up for a little while! _**"It's a wonder that any of you ever manage to breed!"**_

That word definitely brought on way too many images. Naruto wasn't Jiraiya or even Kakashi by any stretch of the imagination, but now he had a pretty good idea of exactly what Suki had meant by _restoring her Clan_ and he also knew what she looked like in really tiny shorts!

**"Shut up!"** That was it!

Naruto had had enough. He quickly severs the mental bond between them. At least for a little while, he needed some damn privacy!

He looks at Tsunade warily. "So what are we going to do about this?" Because Naruto frankly had no clue.

"If she was able to put you under Genjutsu, she was at a minimum alive after the transfer should have occurred." The Fifth Hokage lets out a wary sigh. "Which means there is a decent chance that she was telling the truth about Orochimaru." She nods at the thought. "I'll put out a bulletin informing everyone of this possibility."

Well that was something and he was lucky in a way. Granny Tsunade wasn't mad at him, but he still had to find Suki! Before it was to late!

* * *

Suki follows Karin to one of the cells. There she saw Suigetsu talking to a rather large man with orange hair and by the looks of things, Jugo was going to be difficult. Though not for the reasons she had initially anticipated.

"Sorry, Princess." Suigetsu shrugs as he looks at her. "The guy just won't budge."

Uh huh. That was odd that someone like the Prodigy in the Art of Murder would just give up like that. It made Suki curious as she strides closer to Jugo's cell.

It was strange. He had such a panicked expression in his seemingly gentle eyes. This was the man who could turn into a homicidal manic as quickly as she could tie her sandals?

Didn't he understand what was being offered. "If you help me kill Itachi, you can have your freedom." Maybe, Suigetsu was just an idiot and hadn't explained things clearly enough.

"No!" His eyes look terrified once more. "You don't understand! I can't control myself!" Yes, that was the point! "I might hurt someone!" Again, that was the point!

Itachi had to be made to pay for what he did. Suki didn't care how that came about exactly. All that she knew was that she wanted to watch the light leave his eyes as the truth finally dawned on him. That he was powerless before her.

That he couldn't stop his impending death. Just as she hadn't been able to save their family. It was at that moment, that she could have her revenge and Suki could have her life back. Everything else was an afterthought.

Except for Naruto. "I'll keep you from hurting anyone innocent." Though he had always been an exception.

She still didn't know why she had been foolish enough to kiss him. Why she had taunted him like that. It had worked, but she wasn't sure who had fallen for it more and that was so damn frustrating.

Did she actually have feelings for him? Perhaps, it was simply a case of her clinging to one of the few constants in her life. Suki had given up almost everything when she left the Leaf, but Naruto wouldn't let her give him up.

"How do you know that and who are you?" He tilts his head in confusion.

Suki smirks at that question. "I'm Suki Uchiha." Her smirk grows wider. "And I'm the one who killed Orochimaru." With that being said, she activates her Sharingan as if to illustrate her point.

Perhaps, now they would get somewhere. Dealing with Jugo would likely prove far easier than dealing with Naruto. Though she tries desperately to push that thought to the side.

Not now. He was always doing that. Barging in on her thoughts. If she didn't know better, Suki would accuse him of being the one who had cast Genjutsu, but she did.

"You're Suki?" He blinks at her. "You were the one who was going to be Lord Orochimaru's next vessel?"

Bingo. They were getting somewhere. Suki nods as she 'steals' the key to his cell from Karin.

"That's right." She opens the door. "I'm Suki Uchiha and you're going to help us kill Itachi. In exchange for that, I'll make sure that you never hurt anyone ever again." She smirks once more. "Well at least not anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"She really is such a bossy princess." Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "Though she probably means that. Besides, it's better than being stuck in a cell all day and anyone who you kill, kinda deserves it." He shrugs. "This isn't a world where weakling thrive."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Suddenly, Jugo transformed from a gentle, skittish giant into a bloodthirsty killer. A killer who was coming at Suigetsu with an ax made out of charak!

"SUIGETSU!" Karin's scream pierced through the entire prison.

Though Suki moved quickly, stepping between the two of them with some snakes and a Chidori blocking them. "Stop it." And just like that, Jugo did indeed stop it.

"Since you were going to be Lord Orochimaru's next vessel, that means you're the living embodiment of Kimimaro's will." Suki knew that was the name of the man who would have been the Sannin's vessel, had he not died from an illness. "So I will be your Shield!"

Right then. Suki shakes her head. She would never understand what really went on in the heads of some ninjas, but the Uchiha woman wasn't going to argue at the complete 180.

"Wait!" Suigetsu flails. "That's it?! She flashes you her eyes and says that Orochimaru wanted her body and now, you're gonna do whatever she wants?!" Apparently, Suigetsu was going to ask though.

He was annoying. Still, his skills with a sword and his water abilities made him too useful to kill at the moment and one day, he'd bet he best match against someone like Kisame.

Kisame was Itachi's Akatsuki Partner. It was more likely than not that when Suki finally found him, he wouldn't be alone. Hence, when she had carefully selected this team.

"Well yes." Jugo nods as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Suki rolls her eyes at Suigetsu. "Karin, set the cells to be opened twenty-four hours from now." That would give them enough time to be far enough away from the prison that it wouldn't matter. "I'm not leaving them to die."

Some of them were ruthless criminals, but she also suspected that some were just kidnapped victims. Of course, she didn't know that for a fact, but if she left them to die she'd be just as bad as Itachi.

Hell, she might even be worse. Itachi had presumably killed their family quickly. He hadn't left them to starve to death.

"You sure about that?" Karin tilts her head at the command.

Suki nods. She was sure. It was the right thing to do and one final slight at Orochimaru. So she was going to do it.

"You're nuts." Suigetsu shakes his head. "Do you have any idea how crazy these fuckers are? There's a reason why even Orochimaru's creepy ass didn't want them wandering around!"

To which the raven haired Uchiha raises an eyebrow. "By that logic, I should have left you in the tank." Which to be fair, might have been the smarter thing to do. "If you have a problem with my orders, you can fight me for leadership or leave, but you won't find your precious swords as easily without me."

Well that shut Suigetsu up and Karin sets the prison cells to automatically open twenty-four hours after they left. Once those two goals had been accomplished, Suki leaves with her new team. Her team that would help her kill Itachi and just maybe, after that she would finally figure out what she was going to do about a certain bubbly blonde that didn't know when to give up!


	7. Life Can Be Strange Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things grow increasingly complicated for everyone when Suki is declared a Missing Nin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Again this is an AU. So some events are naturally going to be out of order, new ones will occur, and some will get axed out entirely. Please keep that in mind and happy reading.

It had been weeks since Itachi had last had a good lead on where his foolish little sister was. Though he wasn't the only one feeling the frustration of her stealth. Apparently, so was a certain blonde.

_"Suki!" A voice echoed throughout the forest desperately._

_He must have seen Itachi's Sharingan and not realized who it belonged to. It was an easy mistake to make, Itachi mused to himself. There were only a handful of Sharingan Users in the world and Naruto only knew about three._

_When the Jinchuuriki skidded to a halt, he quickly realized his mistake. "You're not Suki." My, my. He was quite the perceptive one, Itachi almost laughed at the thought._

_"No." He smirked at Naruto. "I am not my foolish little sister." Well now that the other ninja was here, the elder Uchiha Sibling decided to get some answers._

_Those eyes were startled as he stared at Itachi in shock. Probably because like most of the world, he saw Itachi as nothing more than a Clan Slayer. He could only surmise that his appearance had indeed surprised the other man greatly._

_"You're I-Itachi." Accurate._

_Though he still had questions that he wanted answered. "I am, but tell me something. Why are you so obsessed with her?" Because obviously the Jinchuuriki clearly was._

_"Because she's my friend!" Naruto's words came out as a hiss. "My teammate and a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." Venomous as any snake's bite._

_Oh dear. The Jinchuuriki really was in love with his sister. Itachi idly wondered, if Naruto was even aware of that fact yet. Oh well._

_If nothing else, it would pass the time and there was a slight chance he might have learned something useful by asking. " Perhaps, but it's rather obvious that my sister wants nothing to do with you or else she would be in the Leaf Village."_

_It was a low blow, but Itachi had to play his part. His role as the villain and in some ways, it was ridiculously easy. People were always so eager to believe the simplest explanation that was presented before them._

_"Don't you EVER call her that again!" Naruto's teeth were elongating. "I'm more of a brother to her than you EVER were!"_

_Itachi merely shook his head. "You're not threat to me." Naruto couldn't even see what was in front of his face. "You're too blind to see your own truth. So why should your punches be more accurate than your perception?"_

_That was enough to set Naruto off. He charged at Itachi, but he just Flickered off. Unfortunately for his sister's pet fox, he didn't have time to play today._

"Sorry, Itachi." Kisame shrugs as they continue their search. "I don't see how it matters. It's not like she's going to invite you to her wedding anyway."

It was the principle of the thing, really. "If he survives, I just want to ensure that he's worthy of her." That was all.

For a moment, his partner gives him a rather skeptical look. "Shouldn't you have worried about stuff like that before the Massacre?" It seemed that Kisame wanted to feel his wrath today.

Very well. "If you like we can discuss this matter more in depth inside my Genjutsu." Itachi activates his Sharingan as if to illustrate his point.

Wisely, Kisame decides to stay silent after that. Good. Now, they could focus on more important things. Like finding his foolish little sister and her even more foolish fox.

* * *

Meanwhile Suki was resting in an Inn with her team. Well more specifically, she was in the baths with Karin. (Because their was no way in Hell she was bathing with Suigetsu and poor Jugo really was serving as her shield at the moment).

"It's nice that Jugo is keeping that pervert out." Karin sighs in contentment as they enjoy the warm bath.

Yes, it was nice. Suki wasn't entirely sure that Suigetsu would care all that much about a display of 'nudity,' especially since towels were wrapped around them. Though she suspected he would peep just to annoy them, if he could. Therefore, Jugo was serving an essential role at the moment.

She still didn't know what she was going to do about Naruto, but she knew one thing. This was getting out of hand.

The Genjutsu was supposed to distract him! Not the other way around! She had never thought about using seduction on Naruto before, but maybe Suki should have. It was a valuable tool in any female ninja's arsenal (and to some degree, in any male ninja's arsenal).

The idea of doing so had always just left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Yes, it is nice of him." It wasn't that way with Naruto though, but Suki knew that she needed to pay more attention to her female teammate.

If her mind wandered too much, Karin was going to notice. And if that happened, Suki really didn't feel like explaining the reason for her lack of attentiveness.

It was just his words kept ringing in her ears over and over again. _"Because you're my friend!"_ Really? Friends didn't kiss friends like that, even in Genjutsus.

They were clearly more than friends, but less than lovers. "Who would have thought the guy who was known for flying into rages would be the most chivalrous of the bunch?" Karin laughs, momentarily distracting Suki from her thoughts.

That was true. She had quite the interesting team to say the least. Suigetsu who was a mischievous killer, Karin who was well almost normal by Sound Standards, and then there was Jugo. The Protector. Her Shield.

A role which usually went to Naruto. That or she shielded him. At least, that was how it usually went when they weren't fighting. Had Sai taken her replace in that respect? It was annoying to think about.

"Life can be strange sometimes." Suki nods in agreement at Karin's assessment.

She was the one who had helped Naruto with Haku. Suki was the one who had almost died to save him and now, Sai was the one who had saved the blonde from her?! It was wrong on so many levels.

Of course, Suki had smacked the other ninja around a lot. That was mostly for training though and because sometimes he needed it. She had never intended to kill him before going to the Sound though.

It was disturbing really. "So where are we going next?" Suki couldn't kill him and when she had been about to die, Naruto had been the one she thought the most about. Not Itachi. Not her deceased family. "Suki?" Just Naruto. "SUKI!"

"Owe!" The raven haired woman rubs her ears. "Karin, you don't need to scream at me like that to get my attention!"

The red head gives her a strange look. "Well you were spacing out pretty hardcore on me." Damn it!

This was all his fault. She never should have kissed him. Why had she done that? Everything had been going so well before that?!

Now she was questioning everything. Maybe, it would have been okay to do this after Itachi was dead. Maybe, then she could have just gone back to the Leaf and everything would have been normal again.

Naruto might even drag her on 'dates' to the Ramen Shop and she would indulge him. Mostly because he was obsessed with the stuff and they did serve some rather good tomato salads.

"Sorry." Suki sighs as she casts an apologetic look at her teammate.

She could just imagine her teammates' reactions. Sai would likely quit Team Seven and be reassigned elsewhere as was proper. Sakura would probably just stare at them and maybe, get really loud about the whole thing. And knowing Kakashi, he would tease them without mercy and probably offer to give them a copy of one his perverted books.

They were almost old enough to legally read them now. Really, that eighteen restriction was pointless for Ninjas. By that age it was almost certain that a ninja had already killed someone and yet, they weren't allowed to read naughty books legally? Give her a break, Suki thinks to herself as she rolls her eyes.

This was apparently to Karin's displeasure. "Hey!" She must have done something wrong during her daydream. "Why are you rolling your eyes at me?" Ah. So that was it.

Well this was annoying. Now, Suki had to come up with a suitable excuse to explain away her behavior.

"Just a stray thought, I had." Suki shakes her head, waving off Karin's irritation. "It wasn't directed towards you."

To someone like Suki, that should be the end of the conversation. Though apparently, she didn't understand how things worked with other girls her own age. Really, other than the Academy, Sakura was the only girl that she had 'hung out with' for extended periods of times and Suki had largely ignored her when possible. So perhaps, it was to be expected that the last female Uchiha wasn't up to date on 'Girl Talk Rules.'

"Really, what was it?" Karin was kidding her, right?

Fine. Suki was apparently going to have to offer her something or else the other woman would never let it go. "It's about the restrictions on books featuring intimacy." So she'd give her the necessary fig leaf. "The age restrictions. It's ridiculous that they apply to ninjas."

"Oh right!" Karin nods at that. "You have a point. It's really weird." That was true. "So does this mean you have a thing for naughty books?"

That question causes Suki to flail. Honestly! How did she get herself into these situations?!

Now, her only female teammate probably thought she was some kind of pervert! "What?! No!" Damn it! Could never ever go her way?!

* * *

At that same moment, Naruto was being cheered. Unfortunately, he couldn't really be truly happy about that. The high of being praised as a hero was rapidly wearing off and the reality of the situation was sinking in.

Jiraiya was dead and most of the village's buildings had been destroyed. Not only that, but Danzo was now acting as temporary Hokage until they could vote on who would step in for Tsunade until she was better. Naruto refused to think that there was any other possibility than Granny Tsunade making a full recovery and then there was one more thing that he had to do deal with.

_**"Danzo had Raven Furred classified as a Missing Nin."**_ There was that!

The old bastard's first order had been to classify Suki as a Missing Nin immediately after Pain's attack was over. It was infuriating because Naruto knew exactly what that meant.

This was no longer about retrieving Suki and bringing her back. Now, Leaf Ninjas would actively be trying to kill her and it was all because of Danzo.

**"So this is what she feels like towards Itachi."** This feeling that was burning inside him, well it explained everything.

Naruto wasn't the type of person who hated others easily. There were only a few people that really feel into that camp. Orochimaru for taking Suki. Itachi for what he had done to her and the rest of the Uchiha Clan. Briefly Pain for what had happened to Jiraiya and now, there was Danzo.

Danzo who had just put a lethal target on his best friend's back. That Bastard. He might be worse than Orochimaru in some ways.

Naruto didn't really get involved in politics, but he could see what was going on. Danzo didn't want to be a temporary Hokage. He wanted to be the permanent Hokage and being responsible for Suki's death, well that would curry him favor with far more people than the blonde really wanted to admit to.

_**"Exactly. Careful. Hatred is a poison."**_ One that it sounded like the Nine Tails had a lot of experience with.

From what Kurama had told him, he was furious with his previous vessels for treating him poorly. Not even his own mother had seemed to fully grasp that the Tailed Beasts were their own 'people' in a way. They had feelings and desires just like anyone else.

Naruto sighs as he looks at the ruins. **"Yeah. I know."** They could always rebuild again. It was replacing people that couldn't be done.

* * *

A few days later, Suki had heard of the attack and she found despite her best efforts that she couldn't stay away. "Are you crazy?" Suigetsu gives her a look from their position in the Forest of Death. "You're a Missing Nin now!" Maybe, he was right.

Maybe, she really was crazy. That didn't change the fact that she had to come and see for herself. It seemed the rumors of the Leaf's destruction hadn't been exaggerated. Though it was only a physical destruction.

"Shut up." She gives him a dirty look. "Do you want us to get caught?" Which thankfully was enough to silence him.

It seemed like the casualty toll had been startlingly low. Of course, she didn't realize that many of them had been revived. Naruto must have been there when the attack struck or gotten there in time, she muses.

The only thing that she could really see competing with an assault of this magnitude was the power of the Nine Tailed Fox and Naruto's sheer stubbornness. That thought brought a smile to her face, even though it shouldn't have.

Naruto would always be Naruto and that brought her a degree of comfort that was alarming. "Suki, we should go." Jugo's voice was like an anchor.

"We will soon." She glances at them. "Just stay in the forest, keeping Transformation Jutsu Disguises on, and mask your chakra as much as possible." And with that, she sneakily makes her way towards the Uchiha District.

It was the only place in the village, she noticed that didn't have people either being treated for injuries or helping with reconstruction. That thought made her feel irritated, but she shoots it down.

Why would they focus on patching up an empty District first? Doing so wouldn't have made any logical sense.

"He'll come soon." She smiles at that thought. "I know it."

Naruto was far from a Sensory Type, but they had always been able to feel each other out for some reason. Now, she had an idea of why that was exactly and well, Suki almost wished that she didn't.

* * *

"Well that's quite interesting." Kana smirks at Kabuto. "It seems the Leaf has been leveled."

The silver haired man raises an eyebrow in response. "We've confirmed the rumors then?" That was almost too easy.

She nods at him. That was good. The Leaf had either been destroyed or knocked down more than enough that they'd be able to continue their experiments in relative peace. Orochimaru's life's work would be brought to fruition!

"It has been leveled." She sighs softly and shakes her head. "Though from I've heard, Naruto managed to defeat Pain." What?!

He knew that the blonde possessed the Nine Tailed Fox, but Kabuto never would have imagined him capable of such a feat. It almost seemed like the stuff of fantasy.

"Well that is interesting news." Very, much so.

The gray haired woman nods at him. "What are your orders?" It was so nice to have a reliable second-in-command such as Kana. She might not be the strongest in the Sound, but she was a powerful ninja in her own right and she was very clever. Not to mention loyal.

They worked well together. It was really no wonder why Orochimaru had favored the woman so much. She was a valuable asset.

"We shall continue as we have been." He glances at Kana who nods in agreement.

* * *

Back in the Leaf, Naruto's eyes widen for a moment before he quickly makes an excuse to leave the construction group he was worried on. "I'll be back later, I promise Sakura that I would help her at the hospital." He grins at them before darting off in that general direction.

_**"That was definitely her chakra, but it was faint."**_ Kurama was right about that.

Yeah. It definitely was. Was she hurt or just trying to be sneaky? Naruto wasn't sure, but he knew one thing. He was definitely going to find her! He had to before Danzo or one of the other Leaf Ninjas did or she might be dead.

**"It's coming from her District."** With that thought in mind, Naruto heads there as quickly as he could.

Sadly, that wasn't nearly as quickly as he would have liked. "Friend, Naruto!" It was Lee. "You here to help us?"

Damn it! Now was definitely not the time. This had to be like the fourth group of friends that he had run into. Naruto would have been more than happy to lend a hand, any other time. He had to get to Suki though.

"Sorry, Lee!" He grins at him. "I promise Sakura that I'd help her at the hospital." He smiles again. "So I'll see you later." It wasn't a complete lie, he had promised. Though that was now an afterthought as the blonde proceeds to the Uchiha District.

* * *

By the time he got there, Naruto was wondering if maybe he'd been too late. That was until he saw something black out of the corner of his eye. Definitely, Suki then.

He rushes over to her and pins her to one of the trees that hadn't been leveled. "Any other time, I would be thrilled to see you." Yeah, that scent was definitely Suki and he could definitely feel her squirming against him now in the manner that only his best friend could. "Are you crazy though?! Danzo has declared you as a Missing Nin!"

"I know that." He'd gotten a stronger since they were Genin, Suki idly notes.

There was a time, when she could have gotten out of this hold far easier. Those days were gone now. Naruto had the edge when it came to raw strength now, but she was still faster. That was something.

"Then what are you doing here?" His voice sounded so hopeful that it almost made Suki wince.

She sighs as she tilts her head back just enough look him in the eye. "I had to see you. I heard about Jiraiya and the attack." And as much as it killed her to admit it even to herself, she cared that he was likely devastated.

Suki felt it the moment that Naruto's hold loosened and she wiggles out of it. "You pick now of all times to go back to normal?!" His voice wasn't hopeful now, it was well accusing.

Suki didn't care for it because it was _**his**_ fault she felt this way. Logic be damned! It didn't matter that she had been the one to leave. That she had been the one to perform Genjutsu on him and that she had been the one stupid enough to kiss him. No. This was all Naruto's fault! Thank you, very much!

"I'm not here to stay, if that's what you're thinking!" Some part of her knew that she was being irrational, but the larger part of her didn't care.

She was tired of this. Suki was tired of the fact that Itachi was still dead! She was tired of hurting Naruto and damn it, she was tired of the Leaf being fucking stupid!

Naruto's eyes narrow at that and that's when she notices something that probably wasn't a good sign. The blonde's eyes were now longer sapphire blue, they were red. Blood red.

Damn it. It probably had something to do with Kyuubi. "That's it!" She feels herself swallow thickly for a moment.

She could dispel the fox inside Naruto's head easily enough, but she didn't really know what that would do when Naruto was in this strange state. A state where he was apparently unconsciously channeling the Nine Tail's energy in his anger?

"I'm not sure how, but I'm going to find a way deal with Danzo!" Uh huh. "And you are staying and we'll deal with Itachi, _together_!" Suki was about to tell Naruto just how foolish he was being when he does something unexpected.

He grabs her and spanks her! "You know, Kurama had a point about this!" More than once! "You can't just keep running off like that and then toying with me with your weird mind games!" It didn't hurt, but it was firm enough that she was sure her backside was going to be a rosy pink from the 'strikes.'

Unbelievable! She couldn't believe it! Naruto held her firmly around the waist with one hand and his other hand was currently on the third swat.

"The fox demon told you to spank me?!" Great!

The furball was a pervert! She'd have to deal with that later. For now, she really had had to get out of there. Naruto was right. It was dangerous.

"Well yeah!" Naruto stops striking her backside, but he still had his arm around her. "You deserve it after well, everything!"

Alright. Maybe, that was fair. She had hurt him a lot. Suki hadn't intentionally sought to do so, but did he have to punish her with of all things, a spanking?!

She was about to tell him as much when she senses several chakra signatures approaching. "Suki, you have to go!" Naruto releases her from his gripe in a panic. "You're a Missing Nin now! If they find you, they will try to kill you!

"Alright." She could have handicapped them. Suki knew that with absolute certainty, but she didn't want Naruto to get caught up in the middle of that fight. "There's just one thing that I want you to know before I go." Forcing him to defend her, his firmer teammate, or to fight for his village. She couldn't make him choose.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He forms several clones and they each spread out. "What is it?" Naruto was stalling for time.

She knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to make it seem like he had either been investigating the chakra signature in the District or was responsible for it because he was using clones for reconstruction. It was clever.

"I lied to you." She brushes her lips against his. "It wasn't a whim. I couldn't kill you because I love you."

Naruto's eyes widen as he caresses her cheek. "I love you too." She smiles at that. "But you have to go now or you'll get caught! I can buy you a few minutes, but that's it."

"That's all I need." With that being said, Suki flickers off unaware that they were being watched.

Not by Leaf Ninjas, but by someone else. "Well that certainly makes things interesting." Suki was in love with a Jinchuuriki. This wasn't something that he could have foreseen, but it actually fit rather perfectly into his plans.


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki finds out the truth as Danzo schemes in the Hidden Leaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't know how quickly or slowly I'll be able to update this story, but don't worry. I will eventually finish it. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold Italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.

_Running._ She was running. Possibly faster than she ever had in her life. Suki Uchiha could not afford to be caught and if she Flickered, there was a chance that one of the Leaf's ANBUS would sense her chakra.

She had actually said it out loud. Suki had told Naruto the truth that she had been denying even to herself for so long. That she loved him. There was a certain liberation that came with her confession, but one she couldn't celebrate properly at the moment.

_"I love you too."_ Naruto had said it back!

Everything would have been perfect, if it wasn't for Itachi and Danzo. Her brother who had butchered their Clan to test his own power and the man who had now marked her as a Missing Nin. And by doing so, the temporary Hokage had put a target on her back.

Temporary. That's what he was, she thinks to herself as she urges her legs to carry her faster. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper into the Forest of Death. Which strangely enough now held her best chance of survival.

She would call out for her teammates, but that wouldn't do. The ANBU might hear here. So she would just have to keep running until she reached the spot where she left them and hope like Hell, that they hadn't left it.

Naruto had bought her a few minutes and those minutes were each precious. Each one could literally mean the difference between life and death. Whether that was her own death or someone else's.

So focused on her thoughts of escape was she, that she almost ran straight into a nearby tree, but she narrowly dodges it at the last moment. "Damn it!" Disturbing a hive of bees, that she promptly ignores.

She was running too fast for them to be an issue and if Suki was lucky, they might still be wound up by the time the ANBU got that far. "Holy fuck, Suki what the Hell is going on?" Suigetsu!

It was Suigetsu! She immediately looks around for her teammate and sighs in relief when she actually finds him. "We need to run now." There was no need to waste time on words. Time was of the essence!

"Alright." Karin walks out from behind the tree. "Where are we going?" That was a good question.

Suki didn't really know. "Away from here." That was the only answer she could give.

On the plus side, if they didn't know where they were going it would be very hard for the ANBU to predict their movements. On the not so plus side, it would also slow them down as they made decisions.

"I'll send some animals to distract them." Jugo nods at Suki as the three of them take off as one.

She didn't really know how much time birds and other common wildlife would buy them, but Suki would take what she could get. The last female Uchiha wasn't going to put Naruto in that position. The position of choosing between his love for her and his love for his village!

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was called into the Hokage's Office. He knew enough about Danzo to realize that was bad news, but he was also angry enough that he didn't care.

"I've received reports that you were in the Uchiha District." Of course, he had.

Naruto was far from a politician, but he knew that Danzo was likely watching that place like a hawk. It was only natural that he would want Suki to be captured on his watch, but it all felt more personal than that to him for some reason.

Danzo had a grudge against Suki and the blonde wanted to know why. There had to be a reason why he had changed her status as soon as he became Hokage. It was almost like he had planned this.

Naruto nods. There was really no point in denying that. "I was." He'd been seen by several ANBUS.

"I am curious as to the reason why." Danzo's eyes narrow as he gazes at the sapphire eyed ninja in what Naruto could only describe as a very calculating way.

There was no warmth in those eyes. It was utterly predatory. Danzo's eyes didn't hold the same madness as Orochimaru's, but he was just as much of a threat. Perhaps even more so than the snake had been.

Orochimaru had been a Criminal Ninja. The Leaf had banished him. The same couldn't be said for this elderly man who was sitting across from Naruto now. The man who had ordered Suki's death!

Naruto does his best to shrug casually. "The entire village was leveled in Pain's attack." He wasn't sure if Danzo would buy it, but it was worth a shot. "So I was working on reconstruction."

"You were working on reconstructing the Uchiha District?" Danzo raises an eyebrow. "Why? Suki is a Missing Nin now." Damn it. The old bastard wasn't buying it. "She's going to be executed on sight and as there are no other Uchihas who aren't criminals, you're reconstructing empty houses."

_**"Hold your temper for now."**_ That was easier said than done.

This jerk had discussed Suki's death so casually in front of him that it was making Naruto's blood boil. His teeth were elongating and he could see his eyes were bleeding red. It was something of a miracle that Kurama's chakra wasn't leaking out of him yet.

He had to keep calm down. "I have faith that she's going to be cleared of her Missing Nin status." For Suki.

She was likely running for her life now. If he could keep Danzo tied up, that could only help her. Which meant he couldn't afford to tear into the old man.

"I'm not sure why you would believe that." Danzo glares at him cooly. "She abandoned her village and joined the Sound." That was technically true, but that didn't matter to Naruto. "There are even rumors floating about that she may have killed Orochimaru." She was still Suki and those rumors weren't rumors.

The other ninja had played with his mind, but that was only to hide. She didn't want to be found yet. That was a far cry from being an enemy of the Leaf Village.

"Because I know that Granny Tsunade is going to get better." He clutches his fist so tightly that, Naruto could feel his fingernails cut into the skin. "You're only temporary Hokage and she's going to undo Suki's status as a Missing Nin."

He'd control his temper to a degree, but this man wasn't worthy of sitting in the Hokage Office. He was nothing like the Hokages who came before him. Danzo was nothing more than an imposter who had finally been at the right place at the right time. (Well at least from Danzo's perspective).

His eyes. They were full of hatred now. "Yes, I do wish Lady Tsunade a speedy recovery." Naruto doubted that. "Be that as it may, I'm quite certain she won't rescind my order in any case." This creep didn't give a damn about Granny Tsunade!

"We'll see." Naruto bites his tongue so hard that it hurt.

He wanted to scream at Danzo. Naruto wanted to Rasengan him, but the blonde wasn't stupid. If he did that, he'd be declared a criminal ninja (and that was assuming he escaped in the first place).

Danzo nods as he taps his fingers on the desk as though considering something. "I suppose you do have a point though." He did? "That is a lot of land that isn't being utilized. We should have reconstruction efforts there and later we can sell the land to whoever is interested." What?!

This bastard wanted to sell Suki's home?! Her Clan's District?! There was no way that he was ever going to allow such a thing! Over his dead body!

"You'll never get a chance to make any money off it." Naruto was seething now. "Tsunade will be better long before you can sell even one acre!"

Danzo just smirks at him as he waves his hand. "You're dismissed." Naruto had never wanted to punch someone's face so badly before. (Well other than Orochimaru).

This man was evil. He'd always tried to see the good in people, but every once in awhile there were a few people who just could not be saved. Naruto might not know a lot about politics, but he could tell when someone had been corrupted by power and Danzo fit hat bill.

"Yes, Lord Temporary." Naruto gives a mock bow and Flickers off before Danzo could scold him for his lack of respect!

* * *

_She was a fast one,_ Obito had to give his relative that much. Suki Uchiha was fast and so was her team. Though the Hozuki wanted to stop for water breaks, they still traveled at breakneck speed. The group had ignored his requests.

Suigetsu had to content himself with whatever water they had on hand. "It looks like they're finally going to rest for the night." Good. Now, it was almost the perfect time to strike.

He didn't sense Itachi anywhere nearby. Perhaps, it was time to have a chat with his only living female relative. She had certainly grown since the Massacre and soon, she would be able to put her newfound strength to good use.

"We should be safe here." Suki's eyes were scanning around them on full alert. "We've made it out of the Fire Nation." That was true.

Their speed had truly astonished him. They had covered in one night the distance it would usually take two to do. Which meant 'Taka' as they called themselves must truly be exhausted.

"Finally!" Suigetsu sighs in relief as fills his canteen in the stream.

Suki rolls her eyes at that. "Would you rather have stopped before and had to fight the Leaf's ANBU?" That was a practical point, Obito chuckles quietly to himself.

Her teammate was less than thrilled by her retort. It was understandable really. It seemed that Suki's sentimentality had put them all in harm's way.

She was willing to put herself in danger, if it meant comforting that blonde. That was very, very good to know and delightfully exploitable. Hmm.

"I would have preferred we not go off halfcocked into the Hidden Leaf Village so you could see your boyfriend!" Suigetsu glares at her. "I thought that he broke up with you anyway!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Obito shakes his head as he watches the entire spectacle that unfolded in amusement. Now, the red headed girl was interested about Suki's 'boyfriend' and Suigetsu was likely in for a beating.

"Just shut up!" And here it comes. "Chidori!" Yes, there it was.

Kakashi's trademark attack. He must have passed it on to his student. It was ironic. Idly, he wonders if somehow he could get Suki to attack her former Sensei with it. It would be quite the delightful irony…

"Please, stop fighting." Though it appeared that the giant was the peacemaking. "We should get some rest. It's not going to be easy to completely shake them off." He stores that tidbit of information away for a later date. One never knew when such knowledge would come in handy.

Karin nods at that. "Jugo is right." The girl turns her attention back to Suki. "Who is your boyfriend? Is that why you were so upset about the age restrictions for erotic novels."

He almost felt sorry for his Clanswoman really. The woman must have been utterly humiliated judging by how red her cheeks were turning.

"NO!" She glares daggers at her female teammate.

Well she was in love and curious about erotic reading material. Assuming that she didn't get killed beforehand, it looked like their Clan was in good hands. Now, he just had to make sure that the new world was built for them and for everyone else.

* * *

Itachi sighs as he takes more medication. Orochimaru was dead, that much he had confirmed. So naturally, his foolish little sister was on the move.

"You know, for a smart guy you can be pretty stupid sometimes." That and Kisame was being irritating.

He was half certain that the other man was trying to talk him out of his plan. That wasn't going to happen, but he did appreciate on some level the other ninja cared enough to try to save him.

Unfortunately, he'd chosen his path long ago and he wasn't going to deviate from it. He'd made his peace with it. Itachi just had to ensure that everything he had been working on actually came to pass.

"Debatable." That was really all he was going to say on the matter. "Though we need to find out where she went."

He had been looking for her for weeks and no sign of Suki. It was most perplexing to say the least. Where could she be looking for him.

"You know, she might have gone to see her boy toy." What?!

Could she really be that foolish? Didn't Suki realize that Danzo was Hokage and that he had declared her a Missing Nin? If she went to the Leaf Village to see Naruto, she might very well be marching towards her own death.

Nevermind. She would be that foolish. There was a reason why he called her his foolish little sister after all. Suki's heart did rule her for better or for worse.

He sighs at Kisame. "You may be right." That meant they were heading to the Leaf Village. "If we press on, if we hurry we can be there as early as tomorrow night!"

They had to hurry. Lest Danzo see her. The man had broken his word. He had promised she would be safe. At the moment, Itachi Uchiha wouldn't put anything past him and that was why he was practically flying next to Kisame as they raced towards the Hidden Leaf!

* * *

Several hours later, Suki was asleep when she hears something. Someone was trying to sneak up on her, so she shoots up out of her sleeping bag and has a kunai ready to defend herself in the time it would take most people to blink their eye.

"Your reflexes are impressive." The person sounded far too amused for liking. "As expected of Itachi's little sister though." And this man knew Itachi.

She slams herself into him, pinning him against the tree. Only to discover a log stood in the place where the man had been. "A Substitution Jutsu!" Suki hadn't seen that one in awhile.

"You picked the wrong group to ambush." Suki smirks. "I'm not alone."

The man behind the orange mask chuckles. "Oh I'm fully aware of that." He smiles at her. Well at least Suki assumed he was smiling behind his mask. "They're unconscious now." That's when she noticed only one of his eyes was visible and it was apple red.

It was also a Sharingan! Suki couldn't help, but gape at that discovery. Was it really or was it a trick though? Perhaps, it had been a transplant like Kakashi's? She had always wondered why had only had one Sharinga. Could this man be the reason why he didn't have a matching set?

"What did you do to them?!" She wasn't sure whether she wanted to attack him or not.

There was a chance that this man was actually her family. Had someone escaped the Massacre with their life intact? Had Itachi missed someone?

He smirks at her. "I merely used a Genjutsu on them." She didn't like the look of that smirk though. "As I'm sure you're well aware, the Sharingan does have a marvelous way of amplifying the impact of Genjutsu."

This man had used his Sharingan to knock her teammates out. That meant he was not to be underestimated and assuming he was telling the truth, he wasn't necessarily here to fight either.

It would have made more sense to kill her in her sleep or at least to have tried to do so. That mean the wanted something. Something very important, if he was willing to risk taking them all on at once.

"I'm aware of that." Suki's eyes narrow. "What I'm not aware of is what you want."

If he had been alive all this time and was an Uchiha, why hadn't he found her before? Where was he when she was a child? Surely, he must have found out at some point she survived.

Was he afraid of Itachi coming back to the Leaf and targeting any potential survivors? Was that why he had stayed away?

"I want to do something for you that I don't believe anyone else has yet." He chuckles. "Well besides your lover."

Suki feels her face burn at that. "He's not my lover." Not yet. Though it was no mystery who the man was referring to.

He knew about Naruto. Suki wasn't sure how, but this man knew about her favorite blonde. Somehow, she doubted that was a good thing.

"Ah I see." He nods. "Well I suppose that's just as well. You're both on the young side."

She did not need to be lectured about such things by a stranger! "I'll ask nicely one more time." After that, she was going to lose her patience. "What do you want?"

"To tell you the truth." Obito smiles at her. "Itachi did kill our Clan. That's true, but not for the reasons you think. He was ordered to do it by the Hidden Leaf."

Suki's eyes narrow at that. It couldn't possibly be true! Her village would never sanction a genocide like this man was suggesting! Why would they? The Uchihas had been one of their most powerful Clans and managed the Military Police Force! They were quite simply too valuable too kill!

"Why would the Leaf do such a thing?" Not only that, but why would Itachi go along with it.

"The Uchihas were always a powerful Clan. There were those who feared us taking over the Leaf from the beginning. The Second Hokage in particular." He pauses. "I'm not entirely certain what his original intentions were, but he gave us our own District. Put us in charge of the Military Police Force." The man was choosing his words very carefully. "Isolated us."

Being in charge of the Military Police Force had been an honor though and so was having their own District. Suki for the life of her couldn't understand how that was connected to the Massacre!

"Get to the point." She grits her teeth.

Her entire world was spinning. Could it really be true? Had Itachi butchered every single member of their Clan save for them and this mysterious man on the orders of the Leaf?!

He nods at her. "Well isolation made us something of an unknown to the rest of the villagers. People fear what they do not know." That was true. "Fear can too easily turn into hatred and once hatred forms, well it was only a matter of time before they struck."

His words felt disturbingly plausible. This Masked Man was painting a picture for Suki that she did not like in the slightest.

"And?" Still, she needed to know the truth.

Whatever it was. Suki Uchiha had to know. Had Itachi killed their kin of his own violation or not and if he hadn't, what was she supposed to do with this new information?

"They were discriminated against and our Clan knew we were feared. It's only natural that they would strike back." He shakes his head. "They were plotting a coup and it was their intention to install Fugaku as the new Hokage."

Her father as the Hokage?

"You're lying!" She seethes at him.

This couldn't possibly be true. Her Clan had been planning a coup and the Leaf had ordered the deaths of her family?! Itachi had been a victim of circumstances beyond his control?

He sighs and looks almost a bit wishful. "I'm not. Though Itachi knew what would happen. Even if the Uchihas succeeded, the village would have been greatly weakened and other Ninja Villages would have tried to take advantage of that fact." A war. It would have sparked a war.

"Itachi had to choose between his Clan or preventing another Ninja War." Her voice was barely more than a whisper now.

Could it really be true? She didn't know. It seemed far too elaborate for the man to have just made up and what would he stand to gain from doing so. It was possible this was all a lie, but it all felt true. Disturbingly true.

"Precisely." He glances at her. "I understand this is a lot to take and you and have no reason to trust me, but you can always ask Danzo." Obito smirks at him. "If you don't believe me, ask him. He's the one who put Itachi up to it."

All of this begged one important question though. How did this Masked man know about any of this?

Her eyes narrow once more at that thought. "And how did you come by all this information?" There was more to this story that he wasn't telling.

There had to be. "I was the one who helped Itachi slay our Clan." What?! "He was powerful, but not invincible." He looks at her with something that was halfway between an apologetic gaze and a smirk. "Though we'll discuss this more later. It seems that your…Jinchuuriki is coming." And before Suki could say anything else, he Flickers out of view.

* * *

"Damn it!" She slams her fist into the tree.

Wait. He had said Naruto was coming. Was that really the case?

Suddenly, she scans the area and tries to sense Naruto's chakra. It was faint, but it was coming towards her. He must have tracked her somehow. Naruto was coming.

She bites her lower lip at that thought. Should she tell him what she'd heard? Maybe, Suki should try to outrun him and get back to the Leaf.

It was now clear that she had to speak with Danzo. If any of this was true, everything that she and Naruto had ever believed about that village was a lie. The village that Naruto wanted to lead, it had committed genocide.

"Naruto." What was she going to do about him?

She loved him and Suki didn't want to force him to choose between the Leaf and her, but if what the other man had said was true…there was no way that she could allow that to stand. She still had to avenge her Clan. Whether that was against Itachi or the Leaf, it didn't matter.

Would Naruto feel the same way though? He wouldn't tolerate it either, but he also wouldn't want to fight against the village he loved. The blonde loved her too though.

"First, I've got to find out if it's true or not." This might all mean nothing, if the mysterious third Uchiha was lying. "Then I'll decide what to do." She nods her head just as she saw some blonde hair in the distance. "He's here." It was time to put her Genjutsu to good use and distract Naruto while she found out the truth!


	9. Being Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Suki is being sneaky, Danzo is being difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Yes, Suki is very sneaky and yes, Naruto will have his revenge soon. I promise. Soon most likely being within the next 2-5 chapters conservatively.

Naruto knew that it was a risk, but he had to know that she was okay. That and they had just said they loved each other. He couldn't just let her run off. _**Again!**_

"Okay. I just have to focus on her chakra." Calling out for her was out of the question.

That was just as likely to alert the ANBUS searching for her as it was to help him find her. No. He'd have to do this the old fashioned way. Tracking her chakra and having Kurama scent her out.

He had been running for what seemed like forever when he finally felt it. "Suki's chakra." It was faint, but growing stronger.

The fact that he heard a tree fall nearby told Naruto all he needed to know. Suki was close. Just a little bit further!

That's when he feels something press up against his throat. "A ninja should expect the unexpected." It was cold and metallic. A kunai! "Naruto, don't lower your guard like that, especially with Danzo and the ANBU lurking around." Suki was holding a kunai against his neck!

"Yeah. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The raven haired ninja must have Flickered behind him when he was searching for her. "Are you hurt?"

Suki shakes her head as the blonde turns around to face her. "I'm fine and so are the others." Right. The replacements. "Naruto, you can't be here." She sighs as she lowers her kunai and caresses his cheek. "For once in your life, do the smart thing instead of the brave one and go back."

He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. Suki was definitely a master at giving backhanded compliments. Though that wasn't going to dissuade him.

"I'm not leaving you." Not this time. "That creep is giddy about having you killed and he's planning to sell your District to the highest bidder."

Suki's eyes flash ruby red at that. She was furious. Naruto knew it and she had every reason to be. Danzo was threatening her last worldly tie to her family besides Itachi.

Her brother. The man who had killed them all. Once he was gone, the Uchiha District would be the only thing that she had left of her family besides her Sharingan. That was it.

Suki twitches slightly, but otherwise she maintains a calm fury. "I'll deal with him later." She looks at him. Her eyes searching Naruto's for an answer to a question that she didn't even have the courtesy to voice. "You're really not going to go back, are you?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Not until I know you're safe." Believe it!

She actually smiles at him and kisses him. Well that was different. Suki wasn't going to be stubborn about this? She must have really meant it when she said she loved him then. Not that Naruto thought that she was lying, but still it was nice not to fight for once.

"Alright." She takes his hand in her own. "Come with me. I'll Flicker us someplace safe and we can come up with a plan there."

Yeah that sounded good. So Naruto nods as Suki Flickers them to a cave. He looks around in confusion. Well it was as good a place as anywhere, he supposed.

He smiles at her. "So what's the plan?" They were going to need something good to deal with Danzo.

"Just enjoy yourself." Suki pushes him onto the cave floor and straddles his hips. "Let me take care of everything."

His eyes widen at that. Naruto had read more than enough of Jiraiya's books to realize where this was going. As curious as he was about _being_ with Suki in the most intimate way possible, Naruto was confused as Hell. Now was really not the time!

What was going on. "Suki? I mean I want to." The memory of her kiss was still burned into his memory with an almost breathtaking clarity. "I really, really want to, but we have to deal with Danzo first and I don't think that our first time should be in a cave? Don't you want somewhere more…romantic?"

Suki shakes her head and kisses him. "I just want to be us for a little while." She looks down at Naruto with ruby red eyes that were both loving and pleading. "Just a few minutes. We just told each other that we loved each other and because of Danzo and Itachi, we haven't gotten a chance to really be together. Don't let them take that from us."

She was right. It was because of Itachi and Danzo that they were always fighting. That Suki had always run away from him. Maybe, a few minutes wouldn't hurt. They had gotten fairly far away from the Leaf and Kurama would warn them, if anyone was approaching.

"Alright." He caresses her cheek. "Just a few more minutes." Soft.

How was her skin this soft? "Good." Suki smiles at him and Naruto didn't even notice when she cast her Genjutsu on him because she made it look exactly the same as the cave did.

* * *

Itachi knew one thing. He had to get to the Leaf as soon as possible. Kisame probably thought he was insane, but that didn't really matter. The other Akatsuki was indulging him.

"So how exactly are we going to just sneak up on the Hokage?" Kisame raises an eyebrow. "He's gotta have guards or something around his office. Doesn't he?"

That was a fair point. "He does and they're all skilled ninjas." None of them would be any match for him and Kisame though. Of that much, Itachi was quite certain. "They pose no threat to you or me though. I have methods to deal with them."

Kisame smirks and the elder Uchiha Sibling shakes his head in amusement. Kisame was Kisame. It didn't really matter what the circumstances behind a battle where. The man just loved to fight.

"And no, I don't want to kill them unless it's absolutely necessary." It would be best to dispel any childish notions that were forming in the other Akatsuki's mind right now.

If Kisame killed them, there was a higher chance that they could be tracked and Itachi wouldn't allow that. Besides, what was the point of saving the Leaf Village, only to have his partner kill some of its ninjas? There was enough senseless death in the world. He wouldn't add more to it, if he could help it.

The fact that Itachi had to slay his own family with his own two hands was bad enough. He didn't want to add to the ocean of blood that was already on his conscience.

Kisame was right about one thing. They were both destined to die horrific deaths for what they had done to their comrades. It was just that Itachi's death was far more likely to happen in the immediate future than the former Mist Ninja's was.

"You never let me have any fun." Kisame sighs as though the thought of not murdering someone was terribly taxing. "So what's the plan?" And for someone like his partner, it probably was.

Itachi smiles as he does a Transformation Jutsu. "We need to get into the Hokage Tower without causing a scene." Taking the forms of two respected Leaf Ninjas was the perfect way to do that. "You will transform yourself into Gai and when we get there, we shall grab Danzo and take him elsewhere."

"Why do I have to be Gai?" It was unexpected, but Kisame was actually complaining about his plan! "Why can't I be Kakashi? I'm much better looking than that spandex wearing freak and I don't have eyebrows that are fuzzy enough to strangle someone with!"

Eyebrows that were fuzzy enough to strangle somebody with? Honestly, where did Kisame get these amusing and ridiculous notions from?

He didn't know whether to laugh or groan. "Because Kakashi and I were on the same ANBU Squad." That and Itachi was not wearing ugly green spandex! "I know his mannerisms better than you do so and Gai's personality is very…unique, but easy to mimic." Not when there was another alternative. "There is no point in assuming their forms, if our behaviors are not convincing enough to fool the guards."

"Fine." Kisame rolls his eyes. "You owe me big time for this though!"

His partner never failed to be amusing in some respect. "Very well." The blue skinned man could put it on his tab. Itachi doubted he'd live another year anyway. "I'll owe you a favor. Now, let's go!"

With that in mind, the two of them slowly make their way towards the Hokage Tower. It wouldn't do to run. That would simply attract too much attention. Stealth is what this mission required and so that was the tactic they were going to take. Whether Kisame liked it or not.

"Gai Sensei!" A boy who looked disturbingly similar to Gai runs over to them. "You'll be so proud of me! I did five hundred laps running around the village while walking on my hands!"

He was clearly just as insane as his father. Surely, Gai had to be this boy's father. That was the only logical explanation he could think of for why they looked so eerily similar in Itachi's mind.

Itachi could only hope that Kisame could convince this person that he was actually the Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf. "That's great!" Kisame strikes a dramatic pose. "That's the power of youth! Go and try to do a thousand more and that will be even more youthful!"

Hearts appear in the boy's eyes. "Yes, Gai Sensei!" Obviously, he had a severe case of hero worship for his instructor. "I will do it! Watch me!" And before another word was spoken, Lee jumps upside down and begins running off on his hands. Using them as feet.

"You were right." Kisame blinks. "It's disturbingly easy to pretend to be this guy."

Itachi nods his head in agreement. "Well I'm glad that you've seen reason." He smiles as he pulls out a copy of one of Kakashi's favorite books. "Now that you've practiced for your second career as an actor, let's keep going."

"Yeah." He raises an eyebrow. "Hey, where'd you get the smut?"

Itachi shakes his head. "That doesn't matter." All that mattered was getting to Danzo to resolve this issue of Suki being declared a Missing Nin and besides, he was hardly the only ninja in the world who enjoyed reading erotic literature from time to time.

There was no need to discuss such things. Right now, he had a promise to hold Danzo to. He was not here to discuss his reading habits!

"I guess it's true what they say." Kisame smirks. "It's always the quiet ones." To which Itachi twitches, but that didn't stop him from continuing on his way to the Hokage Tower.

He'd deal with Kisame later because at that moment, Itachi Uchiha knew three things for certain. The first was that Suki was going to kill him. The second was that he would force Danzo to retract her Missing Nin destination and finally, Kisame was going to regret teasing him. It really was that simple.

* * *

Suki hated that she had to trick Naruto like this, but it had to be done. One way or another, she needed to know the truth and Naruto would make finding it out difficult. He always threw himself into everything had first and unfortunately, that wouldn't work in this case.

So she had done the only thing she could do. Suki had distracted him with her (sincere) words of love and trapped him in a Genjutsu. For now, that would have to be enough.

**Warning Lime**

_Soft gentle kisses. Suki places them along the shell of Naruto's ear as her hands glide under his shirt. She meant everything she said to him. None of it had been a lie, but this was for his own good._

_"That feels good." His words cause her to smile._

_That and his eyes. They were also so vibrant. So intense. Every emotion was displayed in them with startling clarity. There was no guile to Naruto. He was always honest._

_She moves back for a moment before tugging his shirt off slowly. "Good. It's supposed to." The wonders of puberty and ninja training, she supposed._

_Gone was the scrawny boy that she used to bicker with as a Genin. He'd been replaced by a fully grown man. Broad shoulders, sun kissed skin, and well sculpted muscles were on full display. Making her wish that this was actually real and that she wasn't just distracting him._

_"So does this mean I get to take your shirt off too?" Naruto grins up at her._

_He was far from a natural seducer, but he certainly got his point across. "If you want to." Suki smiles at him._

_Naruto grins even more wildly. He couldn't believe this. Suki actually loved him and was letting him touch her. She wasn't running away._

_"I think that I probably always knew at least subconsciously." He slides her shirt off, marveling as more and more ivory white skin was exposed to his hungry eyes. "That I loved you."_

_Suki pauses as though thinking about something. "Probably since at least Haku." That did explain a lot._

_Though what it didn't explain was since when did Suki wear bras that were made out of silk? She'd always been more practical than that. Then again, he hadn't seen her that much since they were Genin._

_He liked the way the red silk contrasted against her skin and the sight of her scantily clad breasts a lot though. He understood what Pervy Sage was always going on about when he talked about women's breasts now._

_Naruto reaches for the clasp. "If I'm completely topless, you should be too." He was likely going to get smacked for this, but well he'd try anyway._

_"Mmm that's fair." Suki helps him sit up and gets in his lap. "Better to let me get it off then. I doubt you know how to handle the clasps." Amazing. Even when she was stripping for him, Suki still managed to insult him!_

_He was about to tell her that he could so handle the clasp when Suki shimmies out of her bra and his throat suddenly went dry while his nose began to bleed. And well… he kinda forgot how to talk for a minute._

_"You're cute." She shakes her head in amusement. "You act like you've never seen breasts before." Suki reaches for his pants. "You can touch if you want. It's only fair. Was she actually going for his zipper?!_

_Should he stop her? Probably, but if this was what Suki wanted…he'd go with it. Besides, it was hard to think when…well something else was getting hard and quickly._

_"You're beautiful." It sounded so lame, but it was true._

_There was something beautiful about the sight of Suki's creamy pale breasts with those rosy pink nipples. She was only half dressed and sitting his lap. A display of complete trust. Maybe that had something to do with the jolt of white hot lust that was currently surging through his body._

_Suki smiles and kisses him as she tugs off his pants and boxers. "You're sweet. An idiot, but sweet." Again with the insults?!_

_Nevermind. He kisses back. He'd show her who was boss, Naruto thinks to himself as he kisses her hungrily. She'd given him permission so he caresses her breasts._

_They were soft, warm, and squishy. The last part was fascinating for some reason and he liked it when she moaned when he caressed and squeezed them. This was new. This was exciting._

_"You can keep doing that." Suki moans softly into his ear as she kicks off her pants and a pair of matching red silky panties. "And I'll do this." Suki takes his arousal into his hand and strokes._

_"Suki!" He feels his face burn with embarrassment, but it felt good. "Y-You can definitely keep doing that!" Really good so he bucks into her hand instinctively as he fondles her breasts with one hand and trails his other down over her stomach._

_She smiles slyly at him. "I will." Damn. That sly smile was quickly turning into a smirk. "Like I said, just relax and let me take care of everything." She begins to stroke him faster._

_Well Naruto wasn't going to have her do_ _**everything** _ _so he places his hand between her thighs. She was warm there. Warm and wet. Which only had him bucking into her hand faster as he slowly slides his hand over her womanhood._

_He wasn't really sure what would feel good and what wouldn't. It was probably better to start off slow. "Nhh! N-Naruto!" Alright, that was definitely a good then._

_"Just relax and let me take care of everything." He throws her earlier words back at her as Suki leans over and kisses him heatedly._

_Their hands were working each other faster and faster. She kept getting more wet. Making exciting sounds. Moans, mews, and even a whimper or two. Naruto had never been more aroused in his life!_

_She was going to cum! His fingers were now inside her and kept touching that spot. The spot that made her moan and see stars. "Naruto!" She was screaming, but Suki no longer cared. It felt too good to hold back. So she didn't. She came fast and hard and Naruto soon joined her._

**End of Lime**

She takes one last glance at Naruto and sighs. "I wish it were real." He was still trapped in her Genjutsu. "I'll be back soon." She kisses his forehead. "I'm sorry." And with that, she takes off.

Suki would make it up to him later. Right now, she had to find out the truth and keep Naruto safe. And really, what was wrong with making sure he was _pleasantly_ distracted in the process?

* * *

Obito chuckles from his position on a nearby tree branch. It seemed that Suki had opted to distract Naruto. Though he couldn't see what she had actually done to the boy, the blonde seemed more than _content_ to stay in the cave for the moment.

"She really is Itachi's little sister." The woman was sneaky.

It ran in the family, he supposed. Well her methods weren't really the issue though. No matter how entertaining they might be, Suki was now one step closer to helping him with his plans.

There was even a chance that the Jinchuuriki would come to his aid. After all, he did love Suki and the Leaf had hurt here. It was plausible.

He watches as the woman races through the forest. "Time will tell." His plan would succeed with or without them. Though Obito would prefer having their help to not having it.

Young love was a beautiful thing. The world did love to crush it though. "Rin would probably never forgive me." He knew that and yet, if this had been done sooner the woman might still be alive!

He was doing the right thing. Obito Uchiha had no doubts about that. The ends justified the means in this case!

* * *

Danzo sighs and shakes his head. "The brat is going to be trouble." Lord Temporary? How dare the insolent whelp address him so disrespectfully?!

Children were so annoying. They always thought they knew better than their elders and by the time they had learned their lesson, they were usually elders themselves.

"Itachi knew better though." Itachi had never disrespected his superiors.

That's when Danzo hears a knock on the door. "Come in." If the person was a threat, his guards would have taken care of it. Danzo Shimura knew that for a fact.

That's when Gai and Kakashi both walk inside his office and Danzo's eyes narrow. "So much for the guards doing their job." Those two weren't Kakashi and Gai. "Who are you? I know you aren't really them!" He immediately reaches for his sword.

The imposters Flicker behind him and grab him. "I'm the one that you betrayed and his is my partner." The fake Kakashi's lips were practically on his ear and his voice was now more of a hiss than anything. "It hasn't been that long. Has it, Danzo?" Before he could answer, they were teleported out of the room and into the Forest of Death.

"Itachi!" It was Itachi!

Danzo had no idea how he had managed to sneak into the Leaf undetected and with his partner to boot, but he wasn't going to die today. That was why he had come here. He was angry about his sister.

Kakashi smirks and reassumes his true form. So does Gai. Instead of two of the Leaf's most well-respected ninjas, now two criminals stood before him.

One criminal who was really a hero. "We had an agreement." Though he looked far more like a demon at the moment.

Those eyes. It was always those eyes. Even though Danzo had ten Sharingans of his own, he never got used to seeing them. They were terrifying.

"That was before your sister joined the Sound Village and nearly killed several of our ninjas." His actions were justified.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "I'm fully aware of ROOT." Of course, he was. "You do not get to claim the moral high ground when it comes to my sister. I find her choice to join Orochimaru distasteful is because the Leaf failed her." The Leaf had failed her?!

That was ridiculous. "She's lucky that you begged me to spare her!" She'd be dead otherwise. "I should have had you kill her along with the others long ago. She's nothing like you, Itachi." His eyes narrow. "She thinks only of herself."

"That sounds familiar from where I'm standing." Kisame smirks as he swings the Samehada. "I believe you're the scum who broke your promise to Itachi over here."

He was getting lectured by the likes of Kisame?! Ha! Preposterous! Danzo would strike him down where he stood.

"Stay out of this." The man disgusted him. "This has nothing to do with you. You're merely an abomination that happened to be placed on Itachi's new team!"

Almost faster than he could blink, Itachi flew at him with a kunai raised. "I never cared for you, but I mistakenly believed you to be a man of your word. Either revoke her classification as a Missing Nin or you will die here today." Itachi's eyes were hard as ice. "I can promise you that much."

"You can't kill me!" Danzo's voice sounded like an animal's even to his own ears. "You're half dead and your partner is too much of a simpleton to ever stand against the power of the Sharingan!" He undoes his bandages.

"That wasn't very nice!" Kisame raises his blade. "That hurt my feelings. Itachi, can I kill him?" He looks at Itachi hopefully.

Itachi nods at his partner. "Yes, since he is being difficult you may kill him." He pauses for a moment and adds. "And make his death as painful as you like."

So that's how it was going to be then. Itachi was finally going to betray the Leaf and all for some brat, who didn't give a damn about this village. A brat who didn't understand the first thing about honor! Pathetic.

"How the mighty have fallen!" Danzo sneers as he clashes with Itachi.

Itachi was wielding kunais and Danzo had his sword. This would be interesting to say the least. He may be old, but Itachi was sick and the Uchiha would lose this fight!

Itachi shakes his head and raises an eyebrow. "I was about to say the same thing to you, actually." This insolent traitor would pay for mocking him. One way or another, Danzo Shimura would ensure that Itachi Uchiha didn't live to see another day!


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final battle against Danzo draws to a finish, a mysterious figure appears promising to tell the truth about what really happened to the Uchihas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This is an AU. So you may notice differences in the timeline and when various characters developed different abilities. That was done intentionally for the sake of the plot. Happy reading!

So this was how it would end. Danzo was not going to keep his promise to him or to revoke Suki's status as a Missing Nin. That meant he had to die.

"Drown him." Itachi glances at Kisame simply as he Flickers into a nearby tree.

It was a rather tall tree and would serve the required purpose for the moment. "This will be fun." Kisame smirks, seeming positively delighted at the prospect of a good fight. "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

As with most of Kisame's Jutsus and the name would indicate, it was a Water Jutsu. One that allowed Kisame to expel a giant wave of water from his mouth and to ride the wave while his opponents were still struggling to find their feet.

"Damn the both of you!" Danzo scarcely had time to undo the bandages on his arm and to activate his Sharingans before Kisame struck him with his sword.

"We're already damned, but thanks for the thought!" His partner's grin never wavered, not even for an instance.

Danzo wasn't actually cut by the mighty Samehada though. "You've got to be kidding me!" His body turned transparent and Kisame was left striking thin air.

Itachi had expected that though. The traitor had ten minutes where he was essentially invincible. Those Sharingans on his grotesques arm assured him of that much. They would have to be careful.

"You're far too arrogant." Danzo appears behind Kisame with a kunai he had infused with his wind chakra.

The viper wastes no time. "AH! GO TO HELL!" He did what Danzo did best. He stabbed someone in the back.

Itachi could see the wound. Certainly, his partner had survived far worse injuries. The blood dripping down onto the ground though, well it was more worrying than the Uchiha really wanted to admit.

That wasn't enough to distract him for long though. Kisame may have been arrogant, but he was far from the only one. "As are you." Itachi flung his own kunais straight at Danzo.

The kunais went straight through him though. That was only expected. Their battle was only just beginning.

"I should have had you killed after the Massacre." Danzo reappears behind Itachi. "Never did I think that you of all people would betray the Leaf Village and all for that damn brat!"

"That woman isn't a brat." Itachi's eyes flash crimson red at Danzo in unsuppressed fury. "She is my foolish little sister and I assure you that she will out live you by many years."

Demonic Illusions: Shackle Stakes. He was now trapped in Itachi's Genjutsu: Sharingan and Danzo was having stakes driven through his body. He was screaming in pain.

Itachi couldn't lie. There was something rather satisfying about hearing him cry out like that. Then again, revenge had always been a seductive emotion. He should know that better than anyone. After all, that is what he had manipulated his sister with.

"DAMN YOU!" Unfortunately, Itachi was well aware of Danzo's prowess with Genjutsu.

The man would break it soon enough. So he'd have to make this moment count. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" With that, he expels a giant fireball from his mouth and the flames slam into Danzo's paralyzed body, only to burn air.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that." Danzo reappears behind Itachi. "Wind Wave!" He waves his hand and creates a large blade of wind that slices Itachi's arm as he manages to dodge.

Blood was dripping from the wound. If he had been even half a second slower, the Uchiha was quite certain he would have lost his arm and that simply wouldn't do. He'd likely have bleed to death from blood loss, if the battle continued for too long.

"Itachi, are you alright?" Kisame's voice rings out.

Itachi nods as his eyes narrow at Danzo. "Yes, I'll be fine." Well he'd survive this battle anyway.

It wouldn't be easy, but three of the other man's Sharingans had already closed. Once all ten closed, he would be vulnerable again.

* * *

Suki was heading towards the Leaf to find Danzo, when she sees an ocean wave and hears the sounds of screams nearby. That could mean only one thing, combat was going on and Kisame was likely involved. And where there was Kisame, there was probably Itachi.

She changes course and rushes towards the scene of battle. Suki immediately hides behind a tree in order to survey the situation properly and her eyes widen at what she saw. Itachi and Kisame were fighting Danzo.

"He told the truth." That was the only logical explanation.

Itachi would have no logical reason to challenge the Sixth Hokage, if that wasn't the case. What would he gain from it? Nothing. No. Her brother was trying to ensure that his own secrets and those of the Leaf's died with the old man.

"Hey, Itachi!" Kisame grins. "I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" That's when Suki notices Kisame had placed his fingers on the water and was injecting his chakra into it.

His chakra that had just turned some of the water into sharks! "Water Style: Five Hungry Sharks Jutsu!" Sharks that were now circling Danzo in ripping him to pieces!

No! She needed answers damn it and Itachi wasn't likely to give them to her. She was about to come to Danzo's aid when she saw that the sharks were biting thin air and Danzo had now reappeared behind Kisame.

What the Hell had just happened? That wasn't normal. It seemed that Danzo had some tricks up his sleeve, after all.

"Not good enough!" The man slams a kick into Kisame's back.

His apparently injured back if the blood on the grass by Kisame was any indiction, but Kisame grabs his foot and sends him flying into a tree. It wasn't enough to kill him though.

Danzo immediately gets up and performs a Summoning. "Baku! Destroy them!" The creature resembled a giant tapir. She'd never seen a Summon like that before.

It was also sucking everything around it into its mouth. She was being pulled towards it. Suki didn't have any choice but to call forth her own Summon.

"Garuda!" The giant hawk appears after she manages to Summon it and Suki was now sitting on its back looking at the battlefield below.

Damn it. She had been spotted. The last female Uchiha had no choice now. She had to join the fight!

* * *

The time to act was now. Naruto was still in the thrall of Suki's Genjutsu and the woman would likely be busy with Danzo for awhile. "Perhaps, I can talk some sense into him while my dear little cousin indulges in her playtime." Obito chuckles as he darts into the cave.

He quickly takes out a scroll and leaves a message for Suki. She'd be able to find him when the time was right. In the meantime, he had much work to do.

_**Dear Suki, if you wish to see your Fox again, meet me at the Valley of the End. I will be waiting as long as it takes.** _

_**The One Who Told You The Truth.** _

Deeming that sufficient, Obito takes Naruto into his arms and quickly departs. It would likely take Suki hours to pry the truth from Danzo's dying hands, but he didn't want to take that chance.

Besides, it would take time to convince Naruto of the rightness of his plans. Thankfully, Obito had one powerful advantage now. Love.

"Love always makes it easy to control people." People would do anything for the ones they loved.

This Jinchuuriki would likely prove no exception. Once Obito explained that he could create another world where Naruto could be with his most precious person, he was quite confident that the young ninja would be putty in his hands.

There was only one problem. "I have to hurry." He needed to get to the Valley of the End as soon as possible.

It was important to get there before Suki. One needed time to prepare in matters like these.

* * *

Danzo's eyes narrow as he sees an enormous hawk appear on the field. "It seems that all your efforts were in vain Itachi." He smirks at her. "Hello, Suki."

How delightful. The woman was here just as Itachi had shown his true colors. All these years, Danzo had thought that the Uchiha was loyal to the Leaf Village, but it seemed he had more love for his sister than for the entire Ninja World.

Itachi was far more foolish than he had ever anticipated. Oh well. He'd just kill them both and finally, they could be rid of all the Uchihas.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul!" That's when the brat suddenly took a deep breath and expelled several fireballs from her mouth that were shaped like dragon heads. "Careful about overeating." She glares at Baku. "You might bite off more than you can chew."

Damn it! The flames were sucked into the beast's mouth. It roars in pain and Danzo counterattacks. "Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage!" He takes a deep breath and launches several blades of wind at different angles. The last of Baku's suctions only made his attack stronger.

This should cut the brat in half. The damn bird manages to dodge though and Suki comes flying at him. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" It was a spear made out of a blue lightning attack! A spear that managed to stab him at five meters away!

Thankfully, he still had several Sharingans left. So the hit didn't actually land and Danzo was able to reemerge behind Suki.

"I should have killed you years ago!" He really should have. "Wind Style: Vacuum Blade!" Though his kunai infused with his wind chakra should do the trick.

He moves to slit her throat only to be stopped by a powerful current of lightning. "Chidori Current!" It wasn't enough to 'kill him,' but it was painful enough that Danzo dropped his weapon.

"Lion's Barrage!" Suki jumps off of Garuda's back and lunches a flurry of punches and kicks. Bone crushing ones that send him spiraling to the ground, but he was able to grab her foot at the last minute and throw her straight into a nearby tree!

"SUKI!" Itachi's horrified cry was a delight to hear!

Suki rises to her feet though and locks eyes with Danzo. That was a mistake. "Coercion Sharingan!" He had heard of this technique, but that didn't make it any less fearsome.

The Genjutsu forces a horrifying series of images on its victim. He feels himself sink to his knees at the sight of all those he had loved during over the years and then, a kunai against his throat before he disappears once more.

That bitch had actually slit his throat while he was in the thrall of a Genjutsu. Thankfully though, he just reappears in front of her as another Sharingan eye closes.

This time, he would kill her. He raises another of his kunais and was in the process of stabbing her when he feels something slam into him.

"Don't touch my foolish little sister." A fist. A really large fist.

It took Danzo a moment to realize what had just happened when he reappears only a few feet away from Itachi. The Susanoo fist. Itachi had 'killed' him with it.

* * *

"Guys!" Suigetsu wakes up only to notice something rather disturbing. "Wake up!" Suki was gone!

Karin was the first to stir. That wasn't entirely surprising though. She had always been a light sleeper.

The red head shoots him a confused look. "What's wrong?" What's wrong? Well their 'fearless leader' was gone and for some reason, Suigetsu doubted she had just walked off for no reason!

"There are tracks." Jugo tries to blink away the sleep from his eyes as he gestures towards them. "If we follow the tracks, it'll lead us to Suki." Alright. That was a good point.

Jugo was probably going to have to use his birds and other cute animals to do some more intensive tracking though. The Hozuki didn't understand the other man's natural affinity for wildlife, but whatever. It didn't matter because it worked.

"Use the birds too." Suigetsu figured he was probably the leader since Suki wasn't around.

Karin gives him a dirty look. "Who put you in charge?!" He did! That's who!

The gentle giant shakes his head as he sends his birds off. "It doesn't matter. We need to find Suki." Jugo strides off ahead of him. "The two of you can bicker later."

Hmpf! Clearly, Jugo didn't understand the importance of making sure the Banshee knew who was boss! Nevermind, Suigetsu sighs to himself as he follows Jugo with Karin doing the same. He could explain it to the other man later.

* * *

"Itachi! Suki!" Kisame's voice startles Suki at first. "Get out of the way. I'm gonna deliver number eight." Number eight?

So that was what was going on. Danzo's arm was disgusting. It had ten Sharingans on it and Suki knew there were only one of two ways that he could have gotten them. Grave robbing or having her family members murdered for their eyes before the Massacre.

"I see that you've figured it out." Itachi grabs Suki by her waist and pulls her into a fist made out of chakra with him. Though it was becoming rapidly apparent he was making something far more complete. "Yes, he has ten Sharingans. Each Sharingan grants him one minute of invincibility." Ten minutes total.

It would be more than enough to finish most battles, Suki observes. "That's why no attack lands on him and he keeps reappearing." She watches Danzo with a sense of revulsion and awe at the power of such a morbid 'defense'.

Itachi nods at her. "Precisely." He watches Kisame closely. "Kisame's attack will close the eighth eye."

That's when Suki sees something truly terrifying. Kisame had just used his chakra to form a wall of sharks. Many, many sharks. There had to be about a thousand of them and they were all coming crashing down at Danzo.

The apex predators tear into the man and there likely would have been blood everywhere, had it not been for Danzo's Sharingan Trick. The one that made him essentially immortal for ten minutes.

Ten minutes might not sound like much, but it was everything in a battle like this. "I call it Water Style: Thousand Hungry Sharks! Pretty cool, huh?" Kisame was actually showing off for her.

Suki was now highly disturbed, but Danzo had suddenly appeared behind her and Itachi again. There was no time to ponder the matter as they whirl around to face him inside a giant 'person' made of her brother's orange chakra.

"Now, I've got you!" Danzo smirks in triumph. "Baku! Lend me your aid!" The giant beast tries to suck them in creating more wind. "Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves!" Several wind blades came at them and manage to slice through Itachi's defense.

One of them narrowly misses cutting Itachi in half, but it grazed his side. Blood was now dripping onto the ground and at that moment, Suki truly felt it. The Masked Man had told her the truth. In a strange way, Itachi was the victim in all this.

"Chidori!" She charges at the other man and slams her fist into his chest.

It only connected with air, but more importantly she made eye contact with him before Danzo disappeared. He reforms a few hundred feet away from them, but Suki smirks.

"This guy is really annoying, Itachi." Kisame grins at him as he waves his Samehada. "Can we turn him into shark food now?"

Suki never thought that it would happen, but she actually agreed with Kisame about something. She supposed that anything really was possible. Hopefully, that included Naruto being able to forgive her.

"Yes, we can." Suki nods as she hurls her next attack at Danzo. "Chidori Senbon!" The Uchiha woman summons thousands upon thousands of needles made out of her Chidori and sends them flying at Danzo's vital points.

They strike true, but Danzo disappears once again. "Damn you!" He was furious and thought that he only had one more 'spare' life left, but he was wrong. He had none.

"In this context, it is not my sister who is the one damned." Itachi 'borrows' Suki's sword and charges at Danzo. "It is you!" Before she could do anything about such an occurance, her brother had charged at Danzo and slammed it straight into one of his eyes.

"But how?!" It was a truly disturbing scene.

The blood was gushing from the injury profusely and Danzo was on the ground. Twitching in agony, but he wouldn't get away. This time, there would be no disappearing and reappearing. There would only be his death.

"My sister figured out how your Izanagi worked." Itachi smiles at him. "You had ten Sharingans, so you could die ten times before your death became permanent."

Danzo was still laying helplessly on the ground as he struggles to get up. "I had another eye though!" Indeed. Well at least Danzo thought he did.

"No." Suki smirks at him. "I used a Genjutsu to make you think that you had another eye open. This time, you won't be getting back up and seeing as you seem to delight in wearing our family members' corpses to increase your own power, I'm going to enjoy watching my brother send you straight to Hell."

Itachi sighs as he yanks the sword out of Danzo's eye. "Had you kept your promise and kept Suki safe, I would have allowed you to live." That was the last thing her brother said to the viper before he slams his sword into Danzo's chest and ends his life.

His lifeblood poured out of the wound fast and furious. "Damn. That's a gusher!" Much to Kisame's delight as Baku vanishes. After all, the Summon's Master was no longer alive. There was no point for the poor beast to stick around.

That's when a black sphere ejects from Danzo's body and pulls everything in its path inside it, along with Danzo's body! "Suki, stay out of its path!" Itachi grabs her and manages to get them out of range of the strange Jutsu just before they would have gotten sucked in.

"What is that?" Suki stares at the technique in confusion.

Itachi sighs as he watches the sealing process. "Reverse Four Symbols Sealing. It draws everything into its path inside it along with the corpse." That made sense. "His secrets will be protected even in death and no one will be able to dissect his body." A body that would have been worthy of dissection, Suki was sure.

He had been a monster, but a powerful one. His body modifications were fascinating from a purely medical perspective, but disgusting from a moral one.

"I don't care what happens to his body all that much." Suki glares at the black sphere. "Just as long as he's gone."

"A wise way to view things." Itachi nods sagely as Kisame strides over to them and grins.

To which Suki raises an eyebrow. Gods and Goddesses only knew what was on that man's mind now. "So I'll leave you two alone for a bit to have your family bonding." Ah that.

Before either of them could say anything, Kisame takes off. Damn. Kisame could be a sneaky son of a bitch, when he wanted to be Suki observes.

"Foolish little sister." Itachi shakes his head. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He gestures to Garuda.

Oh right. She should probably send her Summon away. "Garuda, you may go back now." No sooner were the words spoken than the hawk disappears in a puff of smoke.

As she glance at her elder brother though, Suki immediately regrets that decision. Now, there was absolutely nothing to distract the two of them from talking about well everything and Suki had no idea what she was going to say to Itachi about any of it!

* * *

At that moment, Naruto snaps out of the Genjutsu and looks around in confusion. "Suki?" Where was she? For that matter, where was he?

"Oh good." A man wearing an orange mask smiles at him. "You're awake."

He was in the Valley of the End, but Suki wasn't here. That and this guy was. Who was he?

Naruto eyes him warily as he immediately gets up. "Who are you and where is Suki?" If this guy had hurt her, he was so dead.

_**"This one has a Sharingan. Tread carefully."**_ Wait. What?!

"I am Madara Uchiha." He smiles at him. "Your lover left you in a cave while she went to speak with Lord Danzo." She what?! "I imagine that she wanted to keep you away from the battlefield as she feared for your safety."

That did sound like Suki. She had a habit of trying to run off into dangerous situations and leaving him behind. Was it wrong, that he was seriously considering getting a leash for his girlfriend or at least some chakra cuffs?

_**"No. I would say she's done more enough to deserve it."**_ Damn right. _**"Besides, I think she'd look rather attractive in either. Silver would probably look better than gold on her."**_ The perverted fox had thought about this way too much.

"Well I've got to go to her now." Before she got hurt!

Danzo was still the temporary Hokage and she was a Missing Nin. What was she thinking? Was Suki trying to get herself killed?!

Madara chuckles at that and shakes his head. "Aren't you curious as to what could compel her to rush straight towards the man who ordered her execution?"

That was a good point. What had this guy told her? It must have been good because usually even Suki wasn't that reckless.

"What did you say to her?" Naruto's voice came out as more of a growl than anything, even to his own ears.

Madara smiles pleasantly behind his mask. "I told her the truth." The truth? "That the Leaf ordered the Massacre."

Naruto's eyes widen at that. It couldn't possibly be true. The Leaf would never do something like that! Not the village that he loved! Sure Danzo was evil, but the Third never would have sanctioned such a thing!

"YOU'RE LYING!" Naruto lunges at him in a blind rage as Madara narrowly avoids the attack.

He just smirks at him, a Sharingan watching him with amusement. "If you truly thought that, you wouldn't be so upset." This guy was playing mind games with him. "And I think that deep down, you know that."


	11. It's True Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi confirms the horrifying truth as the Uchihas rush to save Naruto. Sai needs to work on his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.

Itachi watches as Suki stares at him in silence. It was obvious that his foolish little sister wanted to say something. She probably wanted to say a lot of things to him, but he couldn't blame her for being tongue-tied.

"It's true then." She didn't need to elaborate.

The elder Uchiha knew exactly what Suki meant. Obito had told her the truth. It was too late to go back now. The fight with Danzo had merely confirmed everything that 'Madara' had told her.

There was no point in denying it. "Yes, the Leaf ordered our Clan to be annihilated." For once, Itachi had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. "I'm not entirely sure what reasons Obito gave you to explain why that was the case, but it doesn't matter."

Their deaths still weighed heavily on his soul, but Itachi had to focus on Suki for now. The woman might very well try to punish the entire Leaf Village for the crimes that only a handful had committed. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"Obito, is that his name then?" So it seemed that the man had turned Suki's world upside down and didn't even have the courtesy to give her a name. "Who is he? Why did he help you kill our family?" Not even a fake one.

In Itachi's view, that was the ultimate slap in the face. It was growing harder and harder not to despise the other man. His intentions might have been noble, but his methods most certainly were not.

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "It's complicated. The man has gone by many names over the years." There was no point in keeping the truth from his beloved little sister any longer. "He was born Obito Uchiha and he was originally a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Most thought he died years ago, but he did not." It was best to start with the obvious.

Suki nods. It seemed that his sister was stunned enough that she would allow him ample time to explain everything. Which was good because this tale was one that required a thorough recanting.

"I don't know what happened to him after that, but he claims that Madara Uchiha saved him and then trained him." The name didn't seem to register for Suki because she gives him a blank look at that. "Eventually, Madara grew old and died."

His sister was now tilting her head and looking at him with open confusion. "That's all very tragic, but that still doesn't explain how he ended up butchering half of our Clan." Though he could clearly see that the wheels inside her mind were now spinning rapidly.

Suki might be foolish, but she was highly intelligent. It wouldn't take her too long to put all the pieces of the puzzle together and when that happened, Itachi had to make sure that she didn't do something incredibly reckless. Something that would get her killed. Like attacking the Leaf Village.

"Though it does explain the mask." She really was beginning to understand. "He doesn't want anyone to know that he isn't Madara Uchiha or Tobi. He wants them to think that Obito died years ago."

Itachi nods approvingly at her. "That's true, but he also has another goal." Satisfied that she was still listening, the elder Uchiha deems it prudent to continue. "He wishes to use the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"And what's the difference between his version of the Tsukuyomi and your own?" Suki couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice at the mere mention of that technique and Itachi couldn't blame her. "I know that his must be stronger, but in what way?" Her experience with it had been entirely negative.

Itachi hadn't been looking forward to that question, but it was one that he had anticipated. "The range." That was the simplest answer. "The Infinite Tsukyomi enthralls the entire world whereas mine is much more limited."

As soon as he said that, Suki's gasps. "He wants to create an entirely new world." She understood now.

"Yes and that is why we must exchange eyes quickly." Her eyes widen in horror. "We will both have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and that will make fighting him easier."

Itachi couldn't lie. He wasn't pleased that it had come to this, but that didn't change the reality of the situation. Obito had to be stopped.

Suki raises an eyebrow when he finally finishes. "You were going to let me kill you and never warn me about any of this?" When she put it that way, he must have sounded insane. "You were going to allow this freak to recreate the entire world without any warning? Without doing anything to stop him?" And to be fair, he probably was halfway there.

"Of course not." He pokes her forehead affectionately. "Foolish little sister. I always have a backup plan." Itachi smiles at her righteous fury. "I knew that he would come looking for you after our final battle and give you my eyes." It was good that she was still capable of feeling such things. "When he undid your bandages, the Amaterasu would have activated immediately and hit him at point blank range."

His sister was more than intelligent enough to realize what that meant. "That would have reduced him to nothing more than ashes." Yes, it would have. "That was quite clever of you in a morbid way." Itachi thought so as well.

Unfortunately, that didn't mean he had any idea what to say to Suki now. She knew the truth, but Obito was still out there. He was still waiting to put his plan into full effect and that had to be dealt with before they could even begin to repair their broken relationship. Which was likely already too severed to be fixed anyway.

"Thank you." What more could be said.

She sighs and crosses her arms. "You're such a damn martyr, but we have to find Naruto." Yes, his sister's lover. "I don't know what to say to you, right now. You probably did the right thing." He knew that. "Your actions might have been the only thing that prevented another Great Ninja War, but it still hurts." That was only natural.

He still heard their screams in his sleep sometimes. Itachi still saw their blood. So much of it had been spilled on that day, that he would forever associate their District with the color red and not because of the Sharingan. No he would associate their home with the color of the blood that he had spilled with his very own hands.

"I miss them too." He sighs and kisses her forehead. "I can't lie to you though. I won't." Not anymore. "If given the same choice day, I wouldn't have altered my actions on that horrible day." Though he would have found another way to prevent her from learning the truth.

Suki shouldn't have to go through even more pain. Her rational mind and heart were now at war. The woman knew that his actions had been necessary and even justified on some level, but she also missed her family. The latter of which was a powerful instinct. One that could cloud the judgment of almost anyone.

Which would win out in the end? Her mind or her heart? That would determine what their relationship would be going forward.

* * *

Naruto had had it with this guy's mind games. He didn't care what the man called himself. Madara was wrong! The Leaf would never do that.

"Calm yourself." Obito sighs as he transforms himself into Suki. "There's no use getting upset about the truth, Loser."

The perfect transformation and mannerisms threw Naruto off for just a bit. Long enough for Obito to grab Naruto and tie up his hands.

This guy had a lot of nerve. First of all, the bastard kidnapped him. Next, he lied about Naruto's finally and now, he was pretending to be Suki?! When he got out of these stupid bindings, he was going to teach him a lesson.

_**"Better to feign submission and then rip his throat out when he least suspects it."**_ Kurama had a point there.

Maybe, not the actual throat ripping out thing though. That was disgusting, but Naruto was definitely going to take this guy down. After that, he was going to find Suki and then he was going to kick her ass for tricking him.

He was so done with her being sneaky. Naruto loved her, but it was time for the blonde to put his foot down. Kurama was right about the collar.

He shakes his head and smiles at him as 'Madara' transforms back into himself. "I was once like you." Naruto doubted that. "I was in love with a girl and I would have done anything for her." Yeah. Naruto was sure the 'girl' was really happy to have captured the attention of a kidnapper. "Unlike you though, I can't be with her in this world. She died." Oh. That might explain why the guy had gone nuts.

"Yeah and what does that have to do with me?" What did it have to do with Suki? "And why are you lying about Leaf?" His village would never order a Massacre!

Obito chuckles, but it was without any humor. "I'm not lying about the Leaf." He smirk coldly as though he knew something Naruto didn't. "It's a village built on the blood of innocents and those who weren't innocent alike. Some of the blood was Rin's, but plenty of it was the blood of my family."

Rin. So that must have been the name of the girl that he liked. Idly, Naruto wonders if she had ever known about this freak's feelings for her. Maybe, it didn't matter. What mattered most was getting out of these restraints, kicking 'Madara's ass, and finding Suki.

**"He's not lying, is he?"** The man was cold, but there was something in his tone that was really starting to freak Naruto out.

Could it be true? Had he wanted to become Hokage of a village that sanctioned genocide? It couldn't be. The Old Man would never have allowed it. The Third Hokage wouldn't have let anyone massacre an entire family.

The Nine Tails sighs and Naruto could see Kyuubi retreating in his mind's eyes. _**"Humans are always afraid of demons, but the truth that there are times when their savagery can far exceed even my own."**_ The Fox thought that Madara was telling the truth.

"Wouldn't you prefer a world where you could both be happy?" Huh? "Where you could both have your family's back and you wouldn't have to worry about your lover having a target on her back?" Just what was this guy selling?

Naruto tries his best not to glare at Madara, but it was hard. "What do you mean? Our families are dead." This guy was completely crazy, but he had to at least pretend otherwise.

"Yes, they're dead in this world." Madara smiles at him like some kind of demon. "Though they don't have to be in the next." The next world? What was he talking about? "You'd be amazed at what Genjutsu is capable of."

Not this again! Naruto had never really spent much time on the Third Ninja Art. He had only learned enough to squeak by at the Academy. He rarely gave it a second thought until recently when Suki had begun to seduce him with it. Apparently, that had been a mistake on his part. A big mistake.

* * *

Jugo was growing more and more worried. His birds had just returned to them with confusing news to say the least. Had that actually happened?

"So what's going on?" Suigetsu looks at him in confusion.

Yes, what was going on? Apparently, Suki, Itachi, and Kisame had fought against Danzo and won. Not only that, but the two Uchihas were conversing without any fists, kunais, or jutsus flying. Something wasn't right.

That and he had no idea how to explain any of this to his teammates. "Suki has killed Danzo." He'd start with the obvious. "She's now speaking with Itachi. It seems as though they teamed up to defeat him." And work his way up from there.

"Suki and Itachi are working together?" Karin's outward reaction was similar to Jugo's internal one.

He couldn't believe it either, but that didn't change one very important fact. "Yes, I know. It's confusing." They had to hurry. "Let's go before they run off again."

With that being said, they ran. It didn't take too long. The three of them were now moving as one. Side by side and straight into the heart of the Forest of Death.

"This is crazy." That was proving it mildly, but Jugo couldn't disagree with Suigetsu's main point. "I mean she spends years trying to kill him, but now they took out Danzo in a tag-team match?" Yes, that was rather odd.

Suddenly, he hears a dark chuckling and ran straight into something large and warm. "Well that's not entirely true." As Jugo looks up, he realizes it was Kisame. "I mean I helped too." Damn it.

What was he doing here? Was the man trying to keep them from getting to Suki? Maybe, this was all an elaborate trap on the part of Itachi. He wanted help taking out Danzo and thus told Suki what she needed to hear in order to get her help and now that he was gone, Itachi could kill her as well?

* * *

"I know." She knew that Itachi would do it again and that didn't make forgiving him any easier. "You did the right thing and you gave up everything to keep everyone else safe, but still…they were our family."

It was hard to reconcile the fact that she had been living a lie for so long. Itachi wasn't the evil villain that he had so willingly portrayed himself as. Not only that, but the Leaf was the reason why she was an orphan.

Suki knew that most of the Leaf had nothing directly to do with the Massacre. Like her, they had been blind to the true nature of that village, but the Council certainly had. As for the Third Hokage, it was hard to say. Though it mattered little. He was dead now, anyway.

Itachi nods as he embraces her briefly. "I know and I don't expect your forgiveness." He looks down at her. "It's a terrible burden and one that I didn't wish for you to carry." Mostly because of the height difference, she muses. "Knowing the truth can be a terrible burden."

_Ignorance was bliss._ Now, Suki truly understood the meaning of that saying. It was a stretch, but in a way she had been living a beautiful lie. The beautiful lie of simplicity. Her world had been neatly divided into a sea of black and white. Good and evil and now, she was drowning in a sea of gray.

Itachi might or might not be the hero, but he wasn't the villain. His actions had been justified, even if they were painful. Though she had no idea what she was going to do about any of that.

"It is, but I'll deal with it later." She sighs and shakes her head. "I need find Naruto." What she had done to him had been unforgivable, but the blonde had always forgiven her before. Maybe, her most precious person would forgive her just once more.

She knew the truth. Suki wasn't sure what she was going to do with it, but there was no need to trick him anymore. There was no need to use Genjutsu to get her way with him.

"Of course." Itachi nods at her. "Let's go then."

It sounded so childish even inside her head, but maybe she could be a good girlfriend now. If they told Tsunade the truth, there was a slight chance that she and Itachi could be pardoned and if not, they could settle elsewhere.

That last thought was disturbing for multiple reasons. Naruto loved the Leaf Village. Suki wasn't entirely sure that he would abandon it. Not even for her and the Uchiha woman couldn't imagine not having him in her life.

She nods and flits off with Itachi at her side. "Stay behind me." If Naruto saw Itachi before she was able to explain what had happened, it wouldn't be good.

"Of course." He glances at her in a rather bemused way. "That is the only logical way for us to travel, seeing as you know where Naruto is and I do not." That was a fair point, but did he have to be so damn sarcastic about it?

Itachi was fast and so was Suki. That combined with the fact that the cave was nearby meant that it didn't take them very long at all to arrive at their destination. Though something was wrong.

"Where is he?" Itachi's face was for once perplexed, but that was of little comfort to Suki.

Naruto was gone! This couldn't be happening. She had left him right there. No one knew where he was.

Her eyes quickly began to scan the cave in a state of panic. "Naruto!" Maybe, he had woken up from the Genjutsu? "Naruto!" Yes, that must be idiot.

He was probably planning to tackle her when she least suspected it. It would be a very Naruto move. She briefly smiles at that thought until her eyes stopped on a scroll.

She hastily grabs it. "What does it say?" Itachi was watching her now with even more concerned eyes.

It was ironic. She had never though that her brother would look at her in such a way again, but he was. Truly, it was strange how one's entire life could change in less than a day, Suki observes as she hands Itachi the scroll and allows him to read it.

_**Dear Suki,** _

_**If you wish to see your Fox again, meet me at the Valley of the End. I will be waiting as long as it takes.** _

_**The One Who Told You the Truth.** _

Itachi frowns as he reads it. "The smartest thing for us to do would be to exchange our eyes before going to him." Maybe, but there were just two problems with that.

First off all, they would need someone to perform the surgery. Someone who knew how to do it and they could trust to care for them while they were unconscious. That was a tall order. Secondly, time. The surgery itself and the recovery period would take too long. Naruto needed them now.

"There's no time to waste." They had to get going.

Who knew what Obito had actually done to Naruto already? Oh Gods and Goddesses, what had she done? She had thought that Naruto would be safe in the cave. That he'd be safer, if he stayed out of the fight.

Suki Uchiha had been wrong about that though. She had made a mistake. A horrible mistake that might end up costing Naruto his life for all she knew. Forget about forgiveness. This was now about survival.

* * *

Back in the Leaf, Sai felt a strange sensation on his tongue. Curious, he looks in the mirror and notes with more than a little alarm that the seal was gone. That could mean only one thing.

Danzo was dead. The leader of ROOT and their Temporary Hokage was dead. That meant that the Leaf would fall into complete and utter chaos.

"What should I do?" Danzo had been appointed to handle the Leaf's affairs while a vote to decide who would be the next Hokage was held. "I need to inform them of this." Though he doubted they would take the news well, Sai knew that it was his responsibility to do so.

He sighs and quickly heads towards the building where the matter was being debated. As he walks through the Leaf's crowded streets, Sai felt something similar to panic building up in his chest.

Only he knew that it couldn't be panic. "I no longer feel that emotion." If he could feel panic though, that would be what the young man was feeling.

How long would it be before the Leaf's streets ran red with blood. A power struggle might very well erupt. One that would only be settled with violence, if this village wasn't careful.

He wasn't worried for himself though. "I can handle my own." Sai was more than a cable ninja. It was the others he was worried for.

Worried. He actually felt worried about others, particularly for his Team. When had that happened? When had Sai started feeling that emotion again? Had Danzo's death already impacted him to such a profound extent.

"Hey!" As Sai was rushing towards to vote as quickly as he could without attracting too much attention, he stumbles into a small boy with a sketchbook. "You knocked me over!"

A boy that reminded him all too much of himself. So very long ago, Sai had been exactly like him. So innocent and unaware of what was really required for a Ninja Village to exist. He found himself…almost envious of the boy?

Sai smiles at him. "I'm sorry about that." Only for the boy to give him a strange look and run off.

"That was strange." Sai blinks and then he hears the child mutter something about a creepy smile and shakes his head. "I suppose Lord Danzo was right about that much." He really did need to work on his smile.

How was Sai ever going to blend in, if his smile stuck out to this extent. Oh well. That was a matter for another day. Right now, his main objective was to speak to those voting on the next Hokage.

So that's exactly what he was going to do. "Might as well just Flicker there." There was no way that he was going to get stopped by anyone else.

"Sai!" Damn it. "There you are!" Ino was now rushing towards him.

Did all women have such horrible timing? Sai would have to research this matter more in depth later. Normally, he wouldn't mind indulging her. The woman had an energy about her that was fascinating, but this wasn't a normal situation.

He tries smiling at her. "I'm sorry, Ino." Sai shakes his head. "Whatever it is, it will have to wait. I have important official business to attend to."

The blonde tilts her head and pouts at him. "Oh alright." She sighs as though she had just been terribly inconvenienced. "I guess you can't help it, if you have a mission." She smiles at him. "Though do stop by the flower shop when you're done. We've got a lot of work to do." Work? "To socialize you." Oh. Right.

For some reason, his teammates thought that he needed more socialization. Sakura was friends with Ino and thus she had enlisted the woman to help him get better at socialization.

"I'll be sure to do that." He politely excuses himself and Flickers off. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He was in a room with dozens of people sitting at a rather large table. "I have important news though." He takes a deep breath and tries to steel his resolve. "It seems that Lord Danzo is dead." This was a make or break moment. "So you'll have to speed up the voting process." He smiles cheerfully at them, hoping that would help to keep them calm.

It didn't quite work that way. "WHAT?!" Suddenly, panic broke out and Sai mentally sighs to himself.

It seemed that he really did have to work on his smile…


	12. It's Not Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Naruto are reunited, but something is different about our normally lovable blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold Italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Naruto underwent at least hours of Genjutsus here. His mind has been warped. There will still be a happy ending, but there might be a few curveballs along the way before we get there. Happy reading.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he had been with the man who called himself Madara. He just knew that it felt like an eternity. The man just wouldn't shut up and unfortunately, the blonde had to listen to it all.

_**"Patience, look for an opening."**_ Kurama wouldn't do anything about it either.

This guy might be like Suki and be able to dispel the Nine Tails for awhile. Then Naruto would truly be alone with this bastard. This bastard that was making entirely too much sense for his liking.

Madara shakes his head. "She's likely on her way here now." Suki? Did he mean Suki? "I left her a note, you know?"

He'd actually left Suki a note to find them. This guy was completely crazy and yet, everything he said about the Massacre made sense in a twisted way. And as much as Naruto hated to say it, he didn't think the man was lying. Those images felt so real.

_Blood. There was so much of it. It was all over the Uchiha District. Bodies were being left in their houses and the street was eerily silent for what was taking place._

_"The Soundproofing Jutsu is rather useful." Madara smirked at Itachi from behind his orange mask._

_Itachi was younger now. Much younger. That made sense. He had committed the Massacre when he was about thirteen, if Naruto had his math right._

_Itachi said nothing as he divided up the houses with Madara. There was a lot of blood on their weapons, but Naruto never actually saw the kills. Madara didn't seem to deem them 'important' enough to do that._

_"I imagine that you can finish up from here." What was likely hours later, Madara looked at Itachi._

_Itachi said nothing, but entered Suki's house. It didn't take a genius to realize what had happened. Itachi Uchiha had just killed his parents and a short while later, a young Suki raced through the deadly silent streets of the Uchiha District and into her house._

_"You lack hatred." Itachi looked down at her. "Nurse your hatred and maybe, one day you'll be worthy of fighting. We do share the same blood after all."_

_She was a child and had curled up into a little ball as she looked up at him demanding answers. "Why?! Why did you do this?!" Yeah. That's what Naruto had been wondering._

_"To test my limits." Damn him!_

_He was such a liar. Itachi hadn't been alone that night. That much was obvious._

_Suki started yelling at him. "To test your limits?! That's the reason why you butchered every single member of our family?!" Again and again she screamed at him. "They loved you! I loved you!"_

Itachi left her a sobbing mess in the District. Naruto wasn't really sure what happened next though because that's when Madara released that particular memory.

**"I'm going to kill him."** That was a promise.

Madara smiles at Naruto. "In case you're curious as to how I gained that particular memory, I extracted it from Itachi." He tilts his head to the side. "I had to be sure of his loyalty. It wasn't something that I particularly enjoyed, but it was necessary for a better world."

This man was out of his mind. "Just think of it." His smile never wavers. "You could have your parents back, Suki's family would be alive, and you could be together." Nevermind. The smile was definitely wavering now. "And she wouldn't leave you in a cave under a Genjutsu to protect you." The bastard actually had the gall to smirk at him.

"Just shut up!" Naruto was screaming at him now.

He had been chakra cuffed and tied up though. At the moment, he was completely helpless. Maybe, Kurama could get him out of the bindings and burn through the cuffs, but then he'd have to fight this freak. Which was looking pretty tempting.

**"Kurama, do it!"** It was their best shot.

The Nine Tails hesitates for a moment. _**"Make the shot count."**_ With that being said, Kurama 'lends' his chakra to the blonde.

It was powerful enough that it burned straight through the cuffs. "That's better." This guy was going to pay for everything that he had done now.

For killing his killing, for kidnapping Naruto, and for making him see Suki like that. It was kinda amazing, really. Naruto might have found someone he hated more than Orochimaru!

* * *

Suki and Itachi were rushing towards the Valley of the End. "Itachi, send word to my teammates about what we're doing." The elder Uchiha nods in agreement as he summons some crows to do exactly that.

They stop only long enough for Suki to write a note on a scroll and to attach it to a crow's leg. "It's done." His Summon ascends to the sky rapidly and they continue on their way.

He wasn't entirely sure how long it would take them to reach the Valley of the End at this rate. Itachi wished that they had been able to exchange eyes before going after Obito, but there was no help for it.

"Good." Suki glances at Itachi as they race along, side by side. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

She didn't need to elaborate as they barrel forwards. The trees surrounding them were nothing more than a blur. That's how fast they were going, but would it be fast enough.

"He's very powerful." There was a reason why he had gotten away with impersonating Madara for so long. "Don't underestimate him."

Itachi doubted that he would torture or kill Naruto. Well at least not physically. Mentally was another matter. Obito could be a master of manipulation when the mood struck him. That much he knew for damn sure.

Suki sighs and runs even faster. When she had gotten this swift of foot was beyond Itachi. The elder Uchiha had always known that she was quick, but this was new. It probably had something to do with Orochimaru's training. That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, but that didn't make it any less true.

His foolish little sister's eyes were full of terror as she looks at him. "What do you think he'll do with him?" That was difficult to say.

"He'll likely try to manipulate Naruto." There was no reason to lie to her. "Using his love for you to gain compliance." Not anymore. "He's working on creating the ultimate Genjutsu. He needs Naruto to make that happen."

He sees Suki's confusion and sighs. "Why does Obito need Naruto for that?" Oh boy. Suki wasn't going to like this, he thinks to himself.

"He needs the Tailed Beasts to use the Genjutsu." Such a Jutsu required a lot of power. "Naruto has the Nine Tails." It was simple math.

Suki gasps at that and runs even faster. Itachi could barely keep up with her, especially after his long battle with illness. He would though. He owed Suki this much.

* * *

He probably should have seen this coming. Naruto was now coming at him fast and furious. That was fine though.

The boy was lunging at him in a blind rage. Obito could dodge. Besides, it gave him so many chances to cast his Genjutsus at him. This ninja seemed to be motivated purely by his emotions and that made him an easy target.

"Despite what you think, I am not your enemy." Obito smirks at him as he hurls a fireball at the other ninja. "The Leaf is. It was the Leaf who ordered the Massacre and the Leaf who ostracized you for something that wasn't your fault."

_**"Kill him." Obito couldn't see it, but the Nine Tails was out for blood.** _

Naruto was as well. "Stop talking!" The boy was now charging up an all too familiar attack.

The Rasengan. It had been a Jutsu that his own Sensei had used. Idly, Obito wonders where Naruto had learned it, but he manages to dodge all the same.

His plan was too important to die this way. The brat could take his best shots, but he would fail. This was fate. This was destiny. It would not be denied.

"You wish me to stop talking because you know that I'm right." Deep down, Naruto knew that.

He just wanted to deny reality. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" It was no matter though.

The blonde could make as many clones as he wanted. It would not change the reality of the situation. A Coercion Sharingan would go a long way towards giving Obito what he wanted.

So that's exactly what he did. He smacked him with Genjutsu after Genjutsu. Naruto was clearly getting better at dispelling them, but each one left their mark.

Obito made sure to hit him with the most painful ones possible. Memories of his loneliness as a child. Suki leaving him in that cave. Everything that he knew about the blonde, he used against him..

All for the sake of turning Naruto against his village. Once that happened, the Nine Tails would willingly come with him and Naruot would help him complete the Eye of Moon Plan willingly. It would be perfect.

* * *

That's when Suigetsu blinks when a crow comes flying at Jugo. "Um I guess it's for you." They had been looking for the Ice Princess, when something clearly had happened.

According to Jugo's birds, Suki killed Danzo and was working with Itachi and Kisame now. The Hozuki was starting to wonder if the chick was bipolar or something. That or maybe, Itachi put some sort of Jutsu on her. In which case, he felt kidna guilty.

That guy did love to mess with people's head. "Yeah." Jugo agrees as the violet eyed ninja continues his internal musings.

Still, they needed to find Kisame. He wanted that sword. Once, he had that he was so going to leave these crazy people far behind him. There was no way he was sticking around for this.

Suki clearly wasn't thinking logically. She'd actually gone straight tin the Leaf Village, after being declared a Missing Nin. Yeah. It was romantic that she wanted to be with her boy toy, but it was also stupid. She could have gotten them all killed.

"What's it say?" Karin looks at Jugo.

She was worried about Suki and the Banshee was probably smart to do so. Their 'fearless leader' became a 'reckless leader' whenever her blonde or brother was involved.

Jugo blinks as he reads it. "She's gone to the Valley of the End with Itachi." That didn't sound good.

Places that had 'end' in their name, usually were called that for a reason. It was kinda like the Forest of Death. Seriously, who named these places?

"Does it say why?" The Sensory Ninja gapes at that information.

Not that Suigetsu could blame her. It only made sense to gape at something like that. After all, Suki had talked of little else besides killing Itachi and now, she was going on a fieldtrip with him? It didn't make sense.

Jugo rereads the message a couple times. "Naruto has been kidnapped and they're going to rescue him." Right. Naturally.

Of course, her lover would get kidnapped. Not only that, but Suki was running off with her serial killer of a brother to go and save her boyfriend. That made perfect sense, Suigetsu thinks to himself sarcastically.

"So are we going to the Valley of the End to save her crazy ass?" Suigetsu didn't really sign up for that.

On the other hand, Kisame might have gone with them and where there was Kisame, there was the Samehada. In that case, Suigetsu could go and save Suki. Yeah.

Karin reads over Jugo's shoulder and sighs. "It says that we're not supposed to follow." Right. Suki had definitely lost it.

"We're following." He smirks. "I'm getting that sword and Jugo is always claiming that he's her shield or something. Well, now is the perfect time to prove that."

Jugo frowns as the gentle giant internally debates the matter. "She'd be safer, if we were there." True. True. "Karin?" Great. Now, Karin was going to be the tiebreaker.

This wouldn't end well. Karin never did what he wanted to do. It was like the red head had it out for him.

"I say we go." She takes a deep breath and braces herself. "They might need me to heal them anyway."

Really? "Who are you and what have you done with Karin?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. "Because the Banshee never does what I want to do." To which Karin smacks him and Jugo breaks them apart before the rest of Taka heads off for the Valley of the End.

* * *

Suki wasn't sure how long they ran. She had lost track of time. All she knew was that by the time she and Itachi had reached the Valley of the End, it was already the dead of night on day (she didn't know which day) and she needed to find Naruto.

Preferably, before she passed out. Running that long, even for a ninja and at full speed wasn't something that was accomplished easily. Her lungs were definitely protesting.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes trail over her brother's form.

Itachi nods at Suki and points towards the other side of the valley. "I see them." Wonderful.

Of course, it had been hyperbole. She wasn't actually going to pass out. Still, Suki was a bit wary about the prospect of fighting Obito. Well, at least it was currently two against one and once she freed Naruto, it would be three against one.

That's when she feels a chakra flare and Obito appears a few feet away from them with Naruto in tow. The man had Flickered right over to them! What was his game and why wasn't Naruto tied up?

"Suki, don't go near Naruto." Itachi knew something was wrong as well.

Why was Naruto in Sage Mode? She recognized those orange markings around his eyes. Had they gotten there too late?

_Beautiful._ She looked beautiful. There was no denying that. Suki had always been that way though.

Now though, that had taken on another meaning. Tragically beautiful. That's what she was and so was Itachi in a way. They had both suffered so much and for no reason. It wasn't fair.

_**"He's warped your mind." Kurama needed to shut up though.** _

She also looked well terrified. "It's alright." Naruto sighs as he wraps his arms around her. "I didn't know what the village was really like before." Naruto sees her gulp and he knew that she knew. "They're not going to hurt you or Itachi anymore."

He meant that. Naruto would unleash Kurama on them before he allowed such a thing to happen again or he'd just level the place in Sage Mode.

That or at least Danzo. He had given the order after all. He was the one who deserved to suffer the most.

"You're right." Suki nods at him. "They're not. Come on. Let's kill him and go home."

Kill him? Naruto certainly didn't like Madara, but the blonde wasn't sure that he wanted to kill him. Madara had told him the truth. He'd opened Naruto's eyes.

Naruto shakes his head. "No. We're not going back to that village." They had already killed most of the Uchiha Clan. He was definitely not letting them get their hands on Suki. "Danzo still wants you dead." Which was yet another reason for them not going back there.

"Doesn't matter." Suki smiles at him. "Danzo is dead."

That was wonderful news. Naruto was again reminded of just one of the many reasons why he loved Suki. She was a powerful ninja, but she was also one in severe need of a spanking.

More than that really. She'd been an evil tease in that cave with that Genjutsu. It was more than enough to get his imagination going. Once Naruto knew that she was safe and they could continue where they left off. After that, well the Eye of Moon Plan actually sounded like a good idea.

"Good. I'm glad." Naruto smiles and kisses her forehead.

Itachi watches the Nine Tails warily. He was in Sage Mode. He recognized Jiraiya's influence there. Naruto was also calm for now, but he didn't know for how long. This might not end well.

"There." Obito smiles. "You see? She's fine and so is Itachi." He looks them over. "Perhaps an eye exchange would be in their best interest. Otherwise, they'll both eventually go blind from overusing their Mangekyo Sharingans."

Itachi glares at his relative. There was no way in Hell that he was going to undergo such an operation at the hands of Obito and the same applied to Suki.

"They can go blind from that?" Naruto looks at Suki with concern.

"Naruto, we can get the eye transplant later." Suki sighs as she stares up at him. "Right now, we have to kill Obito and Zetsu."

Judging by the panicked expression on Obito's face, he hadn't told Naruto his true name. "You'll see in time that I'm right." He smirks at them. "I shall see you out all later. Naruto, bring them to the old Uchiha Fortress when you're ready. I shall be waiting." With that being said, Obito just disappears into thin air.

That was so damn frustrating. He was here one moment and gone the next. Damn him!

"Suki, lead the way to the fortress." He glances at Itachi. "Or you could. I'm sure you know the way as well."

Her almost Genjutsu lover had to be kidding. There was no way that she was going to go anywhere with Obito. What had that freak done to him?

"Naruto, we're not going." Her eyes narrow. "His plan is crazy and you know it."

That's when Suki realizes something. Obito was also an Uchiha. If she could use her Sharingan to pleasantly distract Naruto, her Clansman was capable of doing something similar. Though obviously, in a less erotic fashion.

There was no telling what had happened while she and Itachi had been fighting Danzo. There was no telling when exactly Obito had grabbed Naruto. It didn't matter she supposed. She'd just have to knock some sense into him, if worse came to worst.

"Yes, we are." He actually had the audacity to scoop her up Bridal Style in front of Itachi. "I'll carry you, if I have to. They ordered Itachi to kill your entire family." That was true. She couldn't deny that. "What's to stop them from doing the same to you, even with Danzo gone?"

Sadly, that was another good point. Naruto was thinking so logically and yet, he wasn't. Something had to be done. She looks at Itachi pleadingly.

"Put my foolish little sister down." Itachi was now glaring daggers at Naruto and had activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I do not want to fight you, but I will if it's necessary. If you truly want Suki to be safe, going along with his foolish plan is not the way to do it."

Naruto immediately sets Suki down. Though the raven haired woman doubted that would be the end of it. No Nothing with Naruto was ever that easy. She had learned that long ago.

Naruto glares right back at Itachi. "Why are you defending that village?" Naruto was radiating a righteous fury in the form of demonic chakra. "I get that you had to do the Massacre to prevent a war, but why would you still defend it? We can put an end to this." Naruto's sapphire blue eyes were now cold as ice. "We can bring your family back and we can all be happy in a better version of the Leaf."

"Naruto, it'd be a Genjutsu." Suki sighs at him. "None of it would be real." Didn't he understand that?

It was an appealing idea in theory. The raven haired woman couldn't lie about that much. The thought of seeing her mother and father again brought tears to her eyes, but it wouldn't be real.

All of it was just a trick. Just a beautiful trick like the one she had pulled on Naruto. Leaving him alone in that cave had been the biggest mistake of her life. What had she been thinking?

She hadn't been thinking. "It would feel real though." All Suki had wanted was to know the truth and keep Naruto safe.

Well now, she knew the truth. Naruto wasn't safe though. That much was obvious. Obito had done something to his mind.

True to form, the blonde still wanted to protect her. Even now, when Naruto wasn't in control of himself…he still thought of her. Of her happiness. Of their future together.

She didn't deserve him. Suki knew that much, but she damn sure wasn't going to allow Obito take advantage of Naruto. One way or another, the other Uchiha was going to pay for what he had done. Suki would make sure of it.

"Maybe, but it'd still be a lie." Itachi gives Naruto a pointed look. "I know that you love my sister and she doesn't want to use this Jutsu. That should tell you something."

"I know that it's kinda a scary idea at first." Naruto nods at Suki. "It took me awhile to wrap my mind around it, but you'll see that it's better this way."

Suki bites her lower lip. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to have to fight Naruto, but she would. She would for the sake of the world and for their future. Maybe, she could end this quickly and knock him out.

Once that was one, she and Itachi could find Zetsu and Obito. They could end this and things could go back to normal. Eventually. After, they cleared Itachi's name.

"It's not better this way." She charges up a Chidori. "And if I have to beat some sense into you to prove it, I guess that's what I'll do."


	13. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki tries her best to deal with Naruto's apparent change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.

"Chidori!" His foolish little sister was being foolish again.

Her attack connects with Naruto, but it wasn't the real Naruto. It was a clone. It seemed that the blonde had gotten much sneakier as of late.

Suki's eyes widen at that as she looks around. "A clone?" Yes, a clone and Itacih had a feeling that it wasn't going to be the only one either.

"Rasengan!" Naruto must have been laying in wait for them.

The fact that his clones were all armed with a Rasengan was incredible, but Itachi couldn't stop to ponder that fact because they were coming flying at him in all directions. They were also coming at Suki as well.

Well Itachi could think of at least one counter for all these clones. "Just give up already!" As the sapphire eyed ninja comes flying at him, Itachi produces a clone and Flickers off.

The Shadow Clone Explosion would do nicely. As Naruto's clones came closer, it detonated in a fearsome explosion. Powerful enough that it took out at least a dozen clones in one hit.

"Naruto, I know that I'm the last person who should be saying this." Suki's Sharingan was activated as she looks at her would be lover. "He's played with your mind though."

The real Naruto was likely going to target Suki. He had to get closer to her. Unfortunately, the clones were coming fast furious.

Naruto's eyes narrow at Suki. "He told me the truth." The blonde was clearly torn. "If I had any idea what that village was capable of, I would never have become a Leaf Ninja." He may have a point there.

Had Itachi been armed as a small child with what he knew now, he probably would have taken different actions. Actions to prevent a Ninja War, but he likely wouldn't have served the Leaf.

As much as it pained him to admit, his childhood self couldn't have condoned the actions even before his Academy Graduation. It was strange what this world could do to people. What it could transform innocent children into.

_"I'll take her to her exam." Itachi smiled pleasantly at their father._

_His smile was pleasant, but on the inside Itachi Uchiha had been fuming. Fugaku Uchiha couldn't even make time to come to his own daughter's Academy Entrance Ceremony and that clearly hurt his foolish little sister's feelings._

_Oh he understood why. Itachi was now already an official ninja. He had graduated the Academy early and he was far too aware of the tensions that lingered just underneath the surface between his Clan and the Leaf Village._

_That didn't mean that Suki understood though. "Very well then." She had been kept out of the coup planning._

_That had mostly been on his and Mikoto's instance. Itachi had suspected even back then though, that Fugaku felt guilty for forcing his eldest child to grow up too fast. So perhaps, that was why Suki hadn't been directly involved._

_Itachi nodded and took Suki. He smiled as he carried her around on his back. She was so innocent._

_"Why is everyone staring at us?" Suki looked at him quizzically._

_She had smiled though. The child always smiled whenever he paid attention to her. As far as Itachi could tell, he and the rest of their Clan were the center of Suki's universe._

_The girl was such a loyal Uchiha. Things would have been very different, if she had been the elder sibling. Suki wouldn't have hesitated to assist their parents in overthrowing the Leaf and that was why he was grateful to be the elder sibling._

_Itachi smiled at her. "Because we're Uchihas." That was true enough. "We're in charge of the Military Police Force and that makes us stick out." Unfortunately._

_"Oh." Suki smiled. "Our Clan is important then." One could say that. "When I grow up, I'm going to join the Police Force just like you and Father."_

_Itachi really hoped that wasn't the case. Still, for today he would put on a happy face. Suki deserved at least that much. A happy Entrance Ceremony._

"You've always loved the Leaf." Suki radiates a Chidori Current along her body. "I don't know how I feel about it, but you've never wavered."

It was a clever move. His sister wanted to shock Naruto off of her if he attacked. It would hurt, but it wouldn't be a fatal hit. She was holding back. Suki didn't want to injure him too severely.

"That was until I knew they sanctioned genocide!" Naruto's anger was a living and breathing thing.

Itachi swore he could almost taste it in the air. "Take this!" Naruto was now coming at him with the Strong Fist.

It was a technique that was favored by Gai. The bone crushing force of this Taijutsu Technique was not something that Itachi wanted to get hit with. He was able to Summon some crows to distract the clones while he got away though.

"I don't want to fight you, but you've left me no choice." Suki gets into position and the sounds of a Lion's Barrage were heard.

No matter who won this battle, one thing was clear. There was no way that any of them were coming away from it without injuries.

* * *

Thank goodness for the Kamui, Obito thinks to himself. It allowed the ninja to teleport himself anywhere in the world he wanted, instantly. There were certainly benefits to the technique.

"Now, all I have to do is wait." He smiles as he sees two ninja cats approach him. "Hello. I brought you some catnip." He flashes it for them. "I would like you to take me to Granny Cat and I'll wait there for my guests."

The Ninja Cats look at him in confusion. It was more likely than not, they were trying to figure out who he was. Obviously, he was an Uchiha. Though they knew that all the Uchihas were supposed to be dead besides Suki and Itachi.

"Alright." The felines were now watching him with wary eyes. "Follow us." Though it was the male who spoke first and the female lead them both towards Granny Cat.

Obito did so without complaint. This would be the purrfect place to wait for the others to join them. Pun fully intended.

"Who are you?" Granny Cat turns her gaze on him.

It was a legitimate question. One that Obito struggled answering himself sometimes. What should he tell her, he wondered?

Unlike the younger generation, this one was old enough to remember the name Madara. His name was still spoken of in hushed whispers when she was a girl. He could say Madara, pretend to be Tobi, or tell her the truth.

Decisions, decisions. Which option would work best in this scenario? It seemed that life was nothing more than a giant game of chess and he was about to hit checkmate.

* * *

This was crazy. Suki should not be battling Naruto like this. Not again. To make matters worse though, this was all her fault.

"Ahhh!" Naruto hisses when his fist connects with her Chidori Current.

She should never have left him in that cave. What was she thinking? Suki had thought that he'd be safer there, but obviously that wasn't the case.

Obito had grabbed Naruto while she was busy with Danzo and it was all her fault. Silent tears threaten to spill forth from her eyes at that. What was wrong with her? Why did everything she do turn out wrong?

Her eyes narrow at him. "Fireball Jutsu!" She had to somehow knock him out though.

That thought made her want to throw up. Once again, she was fighting against her most precious person and as always, it was her fault. Why did Naruto keep coming back to her?

It didn't make any sense, she thinks to herself while dodging several clones who had just thrown themselves at her. He was better off without her. Naruto really was a loser with horrible taste in women, but he was her loser.

"You're not even trying." Naruto actually smirks at her. "You know a fireball isn't going to stop me. We aren't still in the Academy, Suki."

That smirk looked so out of place on his face. "Suki, don't hold back." So did Itachi's words of encouragement on the battlefield.

This was a battle that should never have been fought. As much as she wanted to blame Danzo and Obito, Suki knew that it was her own stupidity that had allowed Naruto to get caught in the first place.

"I won't." She slams into Naruto, tackling him to the ground.

Round and round they went. Naruto was strong. He had the advantage when it came to weight and muscle mass on her now. Though she had the Chidori Current on her side.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!" Naruto's teeth were far more like a wild animal's than a human's at the moment. "Why are you always running away? Why don't you let me help you?!"

Those were good questions. "I'd say the same to you, but you chase me instead of running." Sadly, Suki didn't really have an answer.

She could come up with a million reasons. All perfectly logical, but all hollow. At the end of the day though, Suki was the one who kept hurting Naruto most and that thought broke some sort of damn.

"Because I love you!" She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the declaration.

She wasn't the only one who was torn though. "I've had enough of this." Itachi was now unleashing the Demonic Illusion: Crow Mirage at some of Naruto's clones.

That didn't help Suki though. "I love you too." She and Naruto were still grapping with each other. The cracking of her Chidori and grunts of his pain could be heard.

She hoped this would be the last time that she would hurt him. "Then why don't you just come with me?!" The raven haired woman didn't know if she could handle hurting him anymore.

One thing was for damn sure though. Suki wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him. She had to stay strong and beat some damn sense into him. So that was exactly what she was going to do.

The rocks underneath her back and the dirt were all over the place. Bruises were scattered all over Naruto and likely herself, but neither of them would be stopped.

"Genjutsu for battle is one thing." An art that she was sincerely going to stop using or reduce her usage of soon. "But to trap the entire world in it?" It had caused her no end of trouble.

Why had she messed with an art that clearly wasn't her strong suit? Oh right. Orochimaru. The snake had suggested it.

"You're the one who used it against me!" Naruto was practically snarling at her now. "You're the one that used it to distract me, teased me, and you're the one that left me in that damn cave!"

That was all true. True enough that Suki hesitated in her struggle against him for just a moment. "You're right." Which was apparently all he needed.

"Your way doesn't work!" She couldn't really argue with that. "So from now on, we do things my way." That didn't sound good.

Suki increases the power of her Chidori Current, but it wasn't doing any good. Naruto had such an amazing pain tolerance that it was inhuman sometimes. It probably had something to do with the Nine Tailed Fox, she supposed.

No matter how much voltage she put into her attacks, it just wasn't working. "I'm sorry about this, but you're just so damn stubborn." Sorry about what?

She soon got her answer when she feels her wrists snap. "AHHH!" And that's when Suki starts screaming.

That bastard. She couldn't use her wrists which meant any Jutsu that she used her hands to do was now absolutely useless. Naruto had just landed a significant blow.

* * *

They were close. "We're almost there, right?" Suigetsu looks at Karin as they flit off towards the Valley of the End.

She might not like Suigetsu that much, but the idiot at least knew she had the best sense of direction out of all of them. Well other than Jugo's birds. So it made sense that he had asked her.

"Yes." She was running faster than she ever had in her life. "We're very close. I can see it!" Just on the edge of her vision, she could make out the valley.

They were finally here and they were finally going to help Itachi and Suki. How they were going to do that exactly, the red head didn't know. She just knew that they had to do it.

Jugo must have seen it too because he goes barreling towards it. The bespectacled woman knew that she should have expected that though. He was always saying that he was Suki's shield and well, Suigetsu's goading had apparently worked.

"You know, he's pretty damn fast for a guy his size." Suigetsu laughs as he follows the other man into battle.

Yes, that was true. Karin knew that and she also knew that it was likely the normally gentle giant was about to be, well not so gentle.

They ran and they ran. By the time they got there, Karin's sides were heaving and her lungs were screaming in protest. Screaming for her to rest, but she couldn't. Not after she heard Suki's screams.

"Suki!" Her screams rang throughout the battlefield as Karin tries to go to her friend.

In the end, her calls had the opposite effect. Itachi and Suki both turn their gazes towards her and that's when Naruto struck. Kinda.

"Thanks for the help." He smirks at Karin as he picks up Suki and Flickers off with her.

Oh no! What had she done?! How could this have happened? She had only been calling out to her comrade and that had been all that Naruto needed. Just a few seconds to grab her and take Suki to Gods and Goddesses only knows where.

* * *

He had done it. Naruto had grabbed Suki and while he was far from the Uchiha Fortress, he knew that they were far enough away from the rest of Taka and Itachi to be safe for now.

"Tell me where it is." Naruto looks down at the woman in his arms.

The woman he had spent all this time chasing. The blonde loved her, but she was so damn stubborn. Obviously, the only way that they were going to be together and be happy was by using this Genjutsu.

This world had been broken too many times. He had been so blind. Naruto didn't have any idea why he hadn't seen it before.

Suki goes quiet for a moment. "Alright." Whether she was mentally surrounding or planning something, Naruto wasn't sure.

_**"Stop this foolishness. Do you know what that man is planning to do?!" Kurama's voice fills Naruto's head.** _

It wasn't foolishness. This was possibly the only way to ensure that all his friends would be safe and happy. After all, if the Leaf had turned on the Uchihas in such a fashion, what was really to stop them from doing the same to others?

"Good." He smiles at her. "Tell me where and when we get there, I can have him fix your wrists."

He felt guilty about snapping her wrists. It had to be done though. It was that or continue fighting her. Their injuries would have only gotten more serious from that point on.

Speaking of serious injuries, he was tempted to grab Itachi. If Obito was telling the truth, Suki and her brother might very well go blind without an eye transplant someday.

Suki nods at him and murmurs some directions. "That's where you'll find the fortress that Obito is referring to." She was being surprisingly cooperative.

Naruto hoped that was because she had learned his lesson. He was so not going to put up with anymore knockouts or Genjutsu tricks. He loved her, but that was getting old really fast.

"Great." He carries her off in his arms and smiles.

Things would be better now. There wouldn't be need for eye transplants in the new world or if there was, Suki and Itachi could have the procedure done safely.

Suki nods and snuggles against his chest. Yeah. She was pretending to be cooperative.

She wasn't the type of woman who snuggled. At least, Naruto didn't think so. This time though, he wasn't going to let her trick him.

* * *

Complete and utter chaos was about to engulf the Leaf Village, but Sai was distracted. It was almost surreal really. He knew that Danzo was dead and yet, here he was in a flower shop with Ino.

"Are you alright?" She tilts her head. "You've been rather quiet and I asked you what color rose you preferred three times and you still haven't answered me."

That wasn't good. His inattentiveness was bound to be noticed soon. Though Sai didn't know what he was supposed to actually say to her. Could he tell her the truth?

Of course, he could. Ino was a ninja. She knew when to keep quiet about such things. That or at least he hoped that she did.

He shakes his head at the question. "I'm afraid that my mind is rather distracted." For good reason though.

It wasn't every day that Temporary Hokage was appointed and it certainly wasn't every day, that said Temporary Hokage was assassinated either. Sai for the first time in a long time, felt unsure about what he was supposed to do.

In ROOT, his missions had always been clear. The artist had a goal and he would accomplish it. There was no mystery involved. No uncertainty.

That was no longer the case. "What's bothering you?" Without Danzo around to guide ROOT, Sai didn't really have a specific purpose anymore.

Well other than to look at flowers, apparently. "This has to stay between us." He smiles at her pleasantly. "I like the yellow flowers best and Danzo is dead."

"D-Danzo is dead?!" Ino gapes at him and Sai nods.

He really didn't understand why she was upset though. Hadn't he just answered her question? One would think that she would be happy to know what color roses he preferred. Isn't that what she asked for?

Women could be so strange sometimes. Perhaps, Sai should check out another book in the library in order to better understand the opposite sex. Yes, that's exactly what he would do.


	14. Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is dreaming of a better world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.

Suki wasn't sure how long it actually took them to get to the Uchiha Fortress, but she recognized it on sight. It was utterly infuriating. Obito was actually going to use their family's fortress for his plotting. The man might as well be spitting on their family's graves.

"Madara, are you here?" Naruto was still carrying her.

The last female Uchiha wasn't exactly sure what her relative had done to Naruto's mind. Though she was almost certain it involved Genjutsu of some kind. Which meant that she extremely lucky that Naruto was Naruto, even in his current state it was unlikely he would hurt her.

Well at least not much. The fact that her most precious person had snapped her wrists wasn't something that the young woman was too happy about. All in all though, she was rather fortunate.

_**"He's not in his right mind." The fox was trying to communicate with her. "Go along with their plans until you see an opportunity to kill Obito."** _

That did seem like sound advice to her. Some resistance was necessary. If she went along with things too easily, they would notice something was wrong. She had to plan this carefully.

Itachi was better at this sort of thing. At tricking people. Suki preferred to rely on her strength or her intelligence, rather than deception. That didn't mean she wasn't capable of wielding the last tool though.

_"Done. Though wouldn't it be easier just for you to take control of Naruto?" That would have been ideal._

Naruto smiles down at her. "He'll be here soon and fix your hands. After that, maybe we can find Itachi." His smile was still so kind, even when he was out of his mind.

It was utterly insane. How could anyone smile that way when they were planning to trap the entire world in a Genjutsu?

"That would be good." She sighs and cuddles into Naruto's chest. "He's probably really worried about me and my wrists hurt like Hell."

_**"He knows that I don't agree with the plan. Overpowering him would be difficult." Wonderful. The fox demon didn't believe he could sneak attack Naruto. "We'll figure something out." That wasn't very reassuring.** _

Naruto sighs as he kisses her forehead. Those eyes, they looked so guilty. She was the one who should be sorry though.

None of this would have happened, if she hadn't left him in that cave. Suki had been trying to protect him, but it had backfired. She'd find a way out of this though. She'd find a way out of this because she had to. She had to save him (and the rest of the world).

"I am sorry about your hands." Naruto shakes his head. "If you weren't so damn sneaky though, it wouldn't have happened."

Alright. She deserved that. Suki actually deserved a lot more than that. "When this is all over, things will be better." She smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "I promise." After all, once Obito was dead and the truth was revealed things could go back to normal.

She'd be kinder to him. Maybe, Naruto would even want to move into the Uchiha District with her. They'd have to do some rebuilding though. That was fine. It wouldn't take long.

"If you want, you could move in with me. After everything is settled. I'll even let you paint the walls of the house orange if you like." That was love in her mind. "We can also have Ramen whenever you want." Putting up with his Ramen and Orange Fetishes.

He beams at her. "Great. Just think in the new world, we can even have a garden." Right. A garden. "You can grow tomatoes, if you want. I have never seen anyone who is as crazy about tomatoes as you are."

Naruto was one to talk. He was obsessed with cheap noodles. Though that wasn't really the point. He actually still thought they were going to live inside some Genjutsu. Yes, her lovable, blonde had completely lost his mind.

* * *

"Damn it!" Suigetsu punches a tree in frustration.

Sadly, Itachi wasn't far behind doing precisely the same thing. One second's hesitation. That was all that it had taken for Naruto to disappear with Suki.

"Don't look so glum." Apparently, that was also all it too for Kisame to sneak up on them. "We know where he's going. Where do all Uchihas go when their backs are up against the wall?"

Suigetsu grins at that. "To buy more rabbit food?" That makes Itachi twitch and Karin smack him upside the head.

The Prodigy in the Art of Murder apparently didn't appreciate the value of having a healthy diet. Suki loved her tomatoes and Itachi loved cabbage. To someone like Suigetsu, that was 'rabbit food.'

"Well that too, but I'm sure that Itachi knows what I'm talking about." His partner looks at him.

Itachi nods in agreement. Kisame was absolutely right. "We're going to the fortress." That was the most logical place for Obito to go. It was one of the few places that wouldn't ask questions and it was far enough away from the Leaf, that it was highly unlikely a Leaf Ninja would stumble upon them.

Jugo tilts his head and then smiles. "The place with all the cats?" Yes, exactly.

"Indeed." This wasn't the time for them to stand around and chat about his family's various holdings though. "We need to get going!" Itachi immediately dashes forward. "Obito might not be able to perform the Genjutsu yet, but there is no telling what he is doing to Naruto and Suki."

That and his illness was going to be a problem. He and Suki should perform that eye transplant, but when? They could hardly ask for Obito to take time out of his evil plans to allow them the chance to do the transplant.

Wait. That might be it. That was brilliant! If he and Suki could just feign submission, he might actually do it. It was a gamble though. Perhaps, they could enlist the help of the Nine Tails to watch over them?

"What are you thinking?" Karin blinks as she runs side by side with Itachi. "You have a strange look on your face."

Kisame laughs at that. "Oh he's always got that look." The Akatsuki Member winks at her. "It means that his mind is going a thousand miles an hour. Us mere mortals can't hope to keep up." To which Itachi rolls his eyes.

Sadly, he immediately wished he hadn't done that. The pain was immense, but he hid it as well as he possibly could. There was just no other alternative.

His health issues would have to wait. His foolish little sister needed him now and so did Naruto. They had to hurry. Before it was too late.

* * *

That was quicker than expected. "Well done, Naruto." Obito smiles at the other man. "You arrived quickly and you brought Suki with you, but where is Itachi?"

The woman in his arms appeared mostly unharmed, except for her arms. For some reason, the female Uchiha wasn't moving those much. Most likely because she had been injured in her fight with Naruto.

"I left him behind." Naruto looks at him. "She needs her wrist healed. Do we need Itachi for the Eye of Moon Plan?"

It would be ideal. Having all of the Akatsuki would be best. "Not necessarily." He smiles at Suki as he strides over towards them. "She can always just take his place during the extraction processes."

Fortunately for Naruto, that wouldn't be necessary in his case. The other Jinchuuriki were not nearly so lucky. They hadn't been made to see the light in the way that the blonde had.

"That's good." Naruto smiles at him. "The sooner we can get started, the better." His eyes narrow as he looks down at the woman loved. "They can't be allowed to hurt anyone else. Not in the way that they hurt Itachi and Suki."

It was sweet. The kid reminded Obito far too much of himself. Once upon a time, he had looked at Rin that way. That was until Kakashi had struck her heart with a Chidori and ended her life, anyway.

Despite the traumatic memory, Obito forces himself to smile. "Exactly. We won't allow it to happen to anyone else." After all, that was his goal in all of this.

The Leaf's foundation was built on the blood of innocents. It was a wretched place, but the Uchiha man was under no delusions. The other Ninja Villages had equally horrifying histories.

That was why this world could no longer be allowed to continue on as it had. It was the system that had done this. Not individuals necessarily. The foundation of their world was rotten to the core and he would fix it with the power of Genjutsu.

"Yeah." Naruto nods as he looks at Suki. "You understand, right?"

Obito smirks as he heals the woman's hands. She likely wouldn't attack him. Suki would be too worried about hurting Naruto and if she did, well he was confident that he was more than a match for her.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this." Suki looks up at him with pleading eyes.

That was to be expected. It had taken him awhile to come around to the reality of the situation. It was hard to accept that everything you had ever known was wrong, but she would eventually.

The woman either would come around, he would make her come around, or Obito would end her. No one's life was worth more than the fate of the entire world's. Not even that of his family.

"Yes, I do." He shakes his head. "We can be happy there. You wouldn't have to worry about the Leaf coming after you or Itachi ever again." The sapphire eyed ninja's voice was thick with determination. "We could start over. Like you said, we can be together and the two of us can go back to being on Team Seven with Kakashi Sensei and Sakura."

He was such a ridiculously naïve person. That's all this man wanted, apparently. Naruto wanted to be with his lover and on his old team. He was ridiculously easy to please.

Which would work out perfectly for his own plans. The pure of heart were often the most easy to manipulate and Naruto definitely fell into that category.

* * *

"He's dead then?" Kabuto raises an eyebrow at Kana.

The other Sound Ninja nods. "Danzo is dead." Hmm. Well that was unexpected. It seemed the body count of experienced and exceedingly talented ninjas was piling up lately.

First, Lord Orochimaru had fallen and now, Danzo was gone. A fact which didn't bode well for the Leaf Village. He had been the temporary Hokage. Danzo was standing in until someone else could be voted in and as far as the silver haired ninja knew, there was no backup plan.

"It's tempting to attack the Leaf now." He smirks as he pushes his glasses up his nose. "They deserve it, after what they put Lord Orochimaru through." Not to mention, what they had put himself and his mother through.

That was only the beginning though. Who really knew how many people had suffered at the hands of the Leaf Village? No one. The world would be better off without that place.

Kana shakes her head and sighs. "You're right." Of course, he was right. So why was the Genjutsu Mistress shaking her head? "Unfortunately, now isn't a good time for the Sound to strike. Not with the memory of Lord Orochimaru's passing so fresh in all our minds."

Yes, there was that. It didn't take a genius to realize that wasn't all that was making Kana hesitate though. They had only recently gained control of this village. Pulling off an attack when their authority was questionable at best was not something that was particularly likely.

"Very well." He laughs at the thought. "We'll just sit back and watch as the Leaf destroys itself then."

It wouldn't take long. There were simply too many people who wanted to be Hokage and with no obvious line of succession in place, fighting would break out. Fractions would develop. A civil war was likely looming just over the horizon for that village.

Kana smiles at that. "Indeed. He did label Suki Uchiha as a Missing Nin before his death though." Kabuto didn't miss the satisfaction in his colleague's voice at that news.

Bad blood. There was quite a bit of bad blood between the Genjutsu Mistress and Suki. Not that the bespectacled man could blame her in the least. The raven haired woman did bring it on herself.

The way she had treated Lord Orochimaru had been nothing short of despicable. Not only that, but the woman had toyed with him. Used her Genjutsu to taunt him and to see in his mind. To say the least, Suki Uchiha was far from his favorite person.

"Good." Kabuto nods in acknowledgement. "I doubt whoever they select to replace Danzo will be in the mood to reverse that order, anyway." Hopefully, she would be executed and if they were lucky, they might get their hands on her eyes.

Sadly, Uchiha eyes were in very short supply these days. It would be almost blasphemy, for the Leaf not to preserve Suki's eyes. Anyone could see that.

"True enough." She tilts her head at the medic. "Is there anything else that you wish of me?

No. Not really. All they had to do was bid their time. "No. Do feel free to get some rest though. Running a village isn't an easy business and we both need to be in top form for whatever is coming." That much he knew for certain.

"Yes, you're right." She smiles at him. "We do need to be at our best to carry on Lord Orochimaru's legacy, after all." Kabuto nods in agreement and with that, he watches Kana stride off.

Suki would be one dead Uchiha, if Kana ever got her hands on her. A scorned woman was a dangerous thing. A very dangerous thing and Kabuto most assuredly was not going to get in the middle of their feud. His own feud with Suki was bad enough.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was glad when Suki was curled up next to him. They had found an old bedroom in the fortress. It suited their needs perfectly. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep next to the person he loved.

Granted, the other ninja drove him crazy. It was also a miracle that the two of them hadn't killed each other yet, but he did love her. The blonde knew that she felt the same. That was why she had spared him.

"I knew you were lying about the whim thing." Her previous explanation had just been a lie.

Suki smiles and rests her head on his chest. "That's because despite lacking any common sense, you have always had excellent instincts." He rolls his eyes at that.

"You're lucky that I love you." Really lucky. "I think that I'm going to make you wear orange in the new world." A lot.

Did they sell orange lingerie? They had to. He'd get her some of that. Naruto had never really had an interest in such things until Suki's Sexy Genjutsu attacks. (Well at least not more so than any other teenage male).

Suki makes a face at that. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous I would look in orange?" What was she talking about? "Orange walls are one thing, but on me?"

"Well I think you'd look hot in it." Then again, the woman could probably make a potato sack look cool.

It had annoyed him in the Academy. Suki could show up in anything and make it look awesome. Hell, even when she used to eat at lunch and her cheeks would puff out like a chipmunks because she took too big a bite, that had been cute. Not that he was ever going to tell her that.

Suki kisses him and smiles. "You're sweet." Yeah. He was. So she should really stop being so damn sneaky. "I guess I could possibly humor you." Really?

She must have actually felt guilty about the cave thing. Naruto had never expected her to cave on wearing the color orange. Pun fully intende.d

"Awesome." He looks at her with concern. "You hungry?"

Suki shrugs at the question and laces her fingers with his. "Not unless you are." Maybe, she was scared to be left alone. Scared, but she didn't want to say it.

That would be like her. The woman was the most stubborn person that he had ever met. Well other than himself. Naruto was totally more stubborn than her. Believe it and it was a good thing that he was or else Suki might be dead by now.

"We can always eat later." He smiles at her. "I'm just glad that you're here."

"I'm glad that I'm here too." She smiles at him as Naruto returns the favor by lacing his fingers with hers. "As long as I'm with you, I know that everything will turn out as it was meant to in the end. You have the annoyingly, enduring habit of always saving the day at the last minute."

* * *

Tsunade sighs in her hospital bed. She was still too injured to resume her duties, but she was annoying aware of what was going on around her. That meant that she had a job to do.

She had to protect the Leaf. Danzo was dead and that meant a new Hokage had to be appointed. At the very least, another temporary one. Once word got out that Danzo was gone, the village would be extremely vulnerable.

"Tell the Council that I am recommending Kakashi for the position." He was an excellent choice.

The man certainly had the experience and was a formidable fighter in his own right. Even better than that though, Kakashi had never wanted to be Hokage. That meant he was the perfect person for the job.

He would be taking the position out of a sense of duty for the village. Not because he wanted to be famous. Not because of his pride, but because he cared. That was the type of person who made the best leader.

"A-Are you sure, My Lady?" Shizune looks at her with concern.

Tsunade knew that was only to be expected. She was quite frankly lucky to be alive. She wouldn't held it against the other woman, if Shizune thought that she wasn't coherent enough to make decisions like this.

The fact of the matter was that Tsunade was fully in her right mind. Not only that, but she had a job to do and nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

"I'm sure." She nods her head weakly and smiles at Shizune.

The other ninja cared about her. "Right! I'll get right on it, My Lady." That's why she had asked to make sure that this was truly what Tsunade wanted and the busty blonde did appreciate it, but that didn't mean that she was going to change her mind.

"Good." Tsunade smiles despite her pain.

Shizune gives her a brave smile. "Kakashi is going to be so surprised when he finds out that he's the next Hokage." That was damn true.

* * *

"AHHH-CHOO!" Kakashi sneezes while working on rebuilding a house.

Gai grins at his best friend. "You know, they say when you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you." To which the CopyCat Ninja wipes his nose and rolls his eyes playfully.

He didn't believe that for a minute. That was just an old wise tale and nothing more. Anyone who believed that was just being silly.

"I highly doubt that is true." Otherwise, he would be sneezing a lot more often.

One didn't get to be a Jonin, without a lot of people talking about you. If that was actually true, Kakashi would be doing little else than sneezing and that would be rather annoying. He'd have to constantly be changing his mask!

Gai pats him on the back. "You never know." The man was now grinning at him with his stunningly white teeth. "Now, we've got a job to do." The man's smile should be classified as a lethal weapon. "If the Power of Youth is on our side, we might be finished by sunrise." Right. The Power of Youth. Whatever that was supposed to mean.


	15. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Naruto take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.

She could try to fight her way out of this and drag Naruto with her. Sadly, even if Suki did win the fight that meant Obito would come running. It would be two against one.

"Well I'm glad that you finally realized that." Naruto gives her a great, big grin as he kisses her.

Granted, the blonde would be holding back slightly. So would she though. Their fights had always been anything, but gentle. She'd just have to convince him that Obito was out of his damn mind.

She smiles and returns the kiss. "I've realized a lot of things." Like the fact that her brother had been forced to carry out the Massacre and that he hadn't done it alone.

That son of a bitch Obito had helped him. It might have been for the Greater Good from Itachi's perspective, but the elder Uchiha had his own motives. In his mind, Suki was quite certain Obito thought he was dsoing the right thing. That didn't mean she was going to sit idly by and allow it to happen though.

"You're a lot better at the whole kissing thing, when you're doing it on purpose." Naruto smiles as he breaks the kiss and caresses her cheek. "I know you well enough to realize when you're brooding though. I know that you don't agree with what he's doing, but I really think that in time you'll change your mind."

He wasn't the scrawny and mostly oblivious kid that she met at the Academy anymore. Naruto wasn't really an academic by any stretch of the imagination, but what he was skilled at was reading people where it mattered most. Their heart.

"I don't think that I'm going to change my mind." She sighs and licks his ear. "You know that this is wrong. You can't just create the perfect world with a Genjutsu."

If that could have been done, someone would have already done it. There had to be a catch and even if there wasn't, it wasn't real. Surely, Naruto knew that on some level?

"I don't know about that." Naruto smiles at her. "I was having a pretty good time in the cave before you left me there." The other ninja frowns at that and Suki winces slightly.

She was definitely going to make up all of this to him. Whenever this was over. "I'm sorry about that." Sorry about that and everything. "Can we just start over when this is all over?"

Naruto smiles and pins her playfully to the bed. "I'd like that and if I remember right, you were pretty sensitive right about here." He places a brief kiss to the collarbone and then bites down gently. Making her moan.

"Y-You remember right." Unbelievable. Had she really just stuttered? "Naruto, I'm not really sure that now is the best time for necking."

**Warning Lemon**

"You sure about that?" He lets go and looks her. "You seem to like it though." He could feel it. His eyes were likely tinted red like when he borrowed Kurama's chakra, but this time it was different.

This time he wasn't angry. Naruto wasn't afraid. This time they had turned red because of an entirely different reason.

Suki runs her fingers through his hair. "I'd be lying, if I said that I didn't." Good. "It's still not good timing. Do we really want to explain to that creep why I have lovebites on my neck?"

"It's never good timing." Naruto shakes his head as he slides his hand under her shirt. "If you want me to stop though, I will. Besides, who cares what he thinks?"

He'd probably be jealous, if anything. Obito or Madara as he liked to call himself probably hadn't had a girlfriend for years. If ever.

"I guess that's a good point." Suki smiles at him. "It's never good timing and I don't really want you to stop. We should feel what the real thing is like at least once."

Naruto was about to protest that not so subtle implication when he feels Suki slide his shirt off. Nevermind. They could talk about that later. He was far more interested in the sounds of her moans than debating the merits and demerits of the plan again.

"Yeah." He nods in agreement.

Suki was nothing, if not efficient. He could feel her yank off his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. The other ninja could be patient when she had to be, but Naruto knew the truth. If push came to shove, she really, really hated waiting. (Which was probably partially why having Kakashi as her Sensei had driven the young woman so crazy).

She smiles and flips them. "I think that might finally be able to put that loudmouth and all of that energy of yours to good use." Only Suki could use insults as seduction.

"I was about to say the same to you." Naruto rolls his eyes playfully as he tugs off her shirt.

The leopard bra was a nice touch. Though as he reaches for it, Naruto had a problem. "How do you get this thing off of you?" Yeah. It was pretty and all, but he really wanted to get it all of her.

Suki shakes her head and quickly undoes her bra while the blonde slides off her pants and panties. Thankfully, the panties were a lot easier to get off.

"You get it off like that." She smiles and kisses him. "Now, speaking of getting off let's get you off first."

Suki smiles as she kisses down Naruto's jaw and over his throat. "W-Well not just me, you know?" He was sweet.

Always the hero, even during the sex. She shakes her head in amusement at that thought as she leaves a trail of hot kisses and lovebites over his chest and slowly works her way down.

The quiet sighs of contentment told her that she was doing something right. "Mmm. I know." Very right because Naruto was now nodding at what she was saying with half lidded eyes.

"That feels good." He reaches down to runs his fingers through her hair.

The affectionate gesture somehow felt erotic. Probably because he was naked, Suki decides. Just like everything else, her blonde was apparently ready to charge into battle without any sort of plan. Well at least that was the case in her mind, when the Uchiha woman makes her way to his fully aroused cock and takes the sensitive tip into her mouth.

"It's supposed to." Suki smirks as she begins slowly bobbing her head up and down the length of his arousal and taking a few, teasingly slow licks for good measure.

Naruto groans. Her hot mouth felt incredible, but this wasn't really fair. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." So he'd make it more fair.

"Naruto?" Suki releases him from her mouth with a loud pop.

He smiles at her. "Relax. You'll like it." If he loved being touched that way, it stood to reason that she would as well.

She hesitates for a moment, but then nods as she goes back to sucking. Which is when Naruto had his clone 'attack.' Attack by getting behind her, parting her creamy thighs, and licking her in her most sensitive place.

"Nhh!" The results were immediate and gratifying as Suki arches back against him wantonly and moans. "F-Fuck!" He'd also never thought a word could be such a turn on, but it definitely was. Hearing Suki say it that way, in such a breathless voice was enough to have his eyes bleeding red.

"Exactly." He half growls in pleasure as he tries desperately not to slam into her wickedly hot mouth. "Well I guess making love is the more romantic way to describe it, but yeah."

How she could take that much of him into her mouth was beyond his comprehension. Watching those ruby red eyes of hers stare up at him was beyond hypnotic though.

So were those seductive gasps and irresistible pants and mews of pleasure. She really was like a cat in so many ways. Apparently, he had finally found the right way to pet her.

"Call it w-whatever you want." Suki moans as she sucks him faster. "J-Just don't stop."

He'd actually made her stutter. Naruto couldn't help, but feel a surge of pride at that. Watching the ivory beauty writhe back against his clone was simply beautiful. Her hair was all over the place. Over back, breasts, and face, but that only created a more stunning contrast.

"I like the taste." She tasted sweet and she was so fucking wet.

Suki moans something unintelligible as she teases him more. Those normally sapphire blue eyes were now tinted red and his breath was coming out more as lustful groans than anything else, but this was Naruto. The transformation from annoying teammate to lover was rather amazing. So where the things that he was doing with his tongue.

That's when he began pumping two fingers inside her and brushing his thumb against her clit. That was it. That was all she needed to come completely undone.

"Told you that you would like it." Only Naruto would say something like that when she was in the middle of her orgasm.

Like she was going to argue with him at the moment? He must have been out of his mind. It literally felt like she could actually fly.

Like it was an understatement though. "Don't let it go to your head, but I loved it." She kisses him hungrily as his clone disappears with a loud poof.

Which was probably a good thing. Maybe, they could experiment with clones more later. For now, it was probably best for the two of them to get used to being together outside of a Genjutsu.

"I won't." He returns her kiss.

He wasn't just kissing her though. Naruto might as well have been trying to devour her mouth, but that was perfect for them. They had never been about precision and gentleness. They had always been unbridled passion. Whether that was anger or lust, it didn't matter.

"I guess we'll see about that." She nips his ear playfully. "Did you have a position you preferred?"

It sounded awkward to ask, but it was probably smarter to do so. "Well I kinda like the view from down here." He smirks at her.

That was different. Suki had never really known the blonde to smirk. Then again, they hadn't really explored this aspect of their relationship much. Maybe, that was normal for Naruto.

His words made her blush. "Alright." She kisses him again and brushes her lower half against his own. "This works perfectly then." Causing them both to groan in pleasure.

Why did that feel so ridiculously good? "Yeah. It definitely works." Naruto murmurs through heated kisses. "You feel so good." It didn't matter, he supposed. Naruto brushes against her more.

What mattered was that it good and that he could finally touch her. For once, nothing was keeping them apart and he could touch as much as he wanted without expecting a strike in return.

"So do you." She glides her hands along his chest and slowly slides onto him. "Ah!" A quiet hiss being her only real protest to whatever was left of her innocence being stolen away.

They had never really been innocent though. Well at least not for a long time. "Sorry." He kisses her quickly and rubs her clit. Making her moan. "Pervy Sage's books always said that part hurt the girl though." They also said that it was supposed to feel really good soon.

The fact that she had already cum, that would hopefully make it easier. "I wouldn't be much of a ninja, if I couldn't handle a little pain." Suki rocks against him in a slow, methodical fashion. Probably trying to get used to him.

"Fuck!" Though it only made him see stars.

_Hot, wet, and tight._ They fit together perfectly. For once, without a fight and she looked beautiful riding his cock like that. Like some sort of dark goddess.

_Full._ She felt so unbelievable full. At first, it had hurt. Suki wasn't naïve though. She had expected that. Now, that he was touching her like that though, the pain was quickly fading and being replaced by something else. Pleasure. Just the pleasure of being together.

"You can touch as much as you want." She sinks her teeth into his neck lightly and sucks. "I know, that's exactly what I intend to do."

Sunkissed skin. It was everywhere and so were his newly developed muscles. The wonders of ninja training, Suki supposed. Pervy Sage had obviously done something right when he was instructing the other ninja in how to fight.

"Good." Naruto slams up into her spot and makes her scream in bliss. "Because, I really, really want to touch you. Everywhere." Which was exactly what Naruto did.

She moans at the feeling of his powerful and rough hands gliding over her body. Over her back, her hips, her breasts. Everywhere Naruto could touch, he did. She had never wanted anyone this much before.

"Go ahead." Her voice was scarcely recognizable even to her own ears.

Not that it mattered. All that mattered was this. The two of them were moving as one. They were one.

It was just as she had said all those years ago when they joined Team Seven. Granted, this is not what she had in mind when she said the three of them were one (or even the two of them). This was better though. Maybe, this was what was always destined to happen.

The way she was bouncing up and down on him was beyond erotic. Her breasts would jiggle when she did so. Naturally, he couldn't resist taking one into his mouth and sucking on one of those perky nipples.

"N-Naruto!" Something that his lover seemed to enjoy.

That and being touched down there. Curious, he squeezes her ass. Finding no resistance for that lewd gesture, Naruto deems it safe and keeps doing that as he slams up into her. Again and again.

Each time he did it, it felt better. They were now matching each other. Just as they did in battle. Each able to anticipate and match each other's next move instinctively. It was a beautiful thing.

"I love you." Naruto smiles as he pulls her down for another kiss and slams into her faster and faster.

She had been right to call him a liar back then. When he said he chased her because they were friends. That had never been what they were. Friendship was a beautiful thing, but it wasn't like this.

Friendship didn't drive people to the brink of insanity like this. "I love you too." Friendship didn't make people feel that way just from hearing her say three words.

This had to be love. There was no other explanation for it as drove into her again and again. Sending them both over the edge and spiraling into a sensual ecstasy that left both of them breathless.

So breathless in fact, it took him several minutes to finally pull out of her and to wrap the blankets around him. Who could blame him though? It was hard to think about anything else other than how fucking good that felt.

**End of Lemon**

Suki smiles as she cuddles up to her new lover. "We definitely should have done that awhile ago." That was perfect.

Almost perfect enough to make her forget everything. Unfortunately, the fact that they were lovers didn't make Obito disappear. Nor did it reverse her status as a Missing Nin.

"Yeah." Naruto agrees as he kisses her forehead. "Things will be different now. Better." She could hope that he was right.

* * *

Kakashi blinks as he's brought to meet the Council. "You're kidding." Tsunade had nominated him to become Hokage?

Maybe, there really was something to that sneezing thing. He never would have expected this. Him as Hokage? The busty blonde had to be out of his mind.

The Council shake their heads. "No. We're not kidding." They sigh as they glance towards Danzo's former sitting place. "With Danzo gone, the Leaf needs a Hokage and we need one immediately. Lady Tsunade recommended you herself and we agree with her decision."

That was unexpected. Usually, these sorts of things could be argued over for months. Though Kakashi understood why that wasn't the case this time.

Tsunade couldn't perform her duties and the temporary Hokage was dead. They needed someone to stand in and apparently, that was going to be him. He couldn't in good conscience say no.

"Very well." He bows to them. "I accept the position and will do my best to protect the Will of Fire?"

What more could he say really? Kakashi could hardly turn down the position because he would rather just watch over his team, read Jiraiya's books, and compete against Gai in silly contests.

* * *

Finally, they had made it. Itachi lost count of how long they had been running, but they found it. The Uchiha Fortress.

"Alright." Suiguetsu looks at Itachi. "So what's the plan?" That was a good question.

Itachi was still mulling that over. "I will go in first." Obito would care little about Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. It had to be him. He was the only one that his demented relative might listen to.

"Okay and then?" Again, that was another logical question. "Are we supposed to fight this guy or something?" This time it was from Karin.

The elder Uchiha Siblings didn't really know how he was supposed to answer that. More likely than not, it would come down to a battle. Hopefully, not immediately though. He would prefer an eye transplant first.

"Most likely both." He glances at them. "I know that this will be a novel concept for all of you, but we are going to try the gentle approach first."

It wasn't the first time that he had thought it, but Suki had certain assembled herself quite the interesting team. A man whose temper could transform at the drop of a kunai. Another who was a Prodigy in the Art of Murder and then, there was Karin. The woman who could heal almost any injury, if you bit her and whose sensory skills were almost unmatched.

"You want us to be subtle?" Suigetsu blinks at him as if this was a foreign concept to the snowy haired ninja. "Do you know who you're talking to?" Probably because it was.

Still, that didn't matter. Itachi would try diplomacy first. When that eventually failed, he was ready to kill Obito if need be. It certainly wouldn't be the first time, that he had killed a family member.

"Yes, exactly." He nods and clucks his tongue at the other ninja. "You're even more foolish than Suki. Always rushing in without any sort of plan." Honestly, he was dealing with a bunch of amateurs.

Oh well. At least he could demonstrate how to be a proper ninja to them. With that thought in mind, he politely knocks on the door and waits for Obito.

"Are you seriously knocking on the door?!" Karin openly gapes at him. "We aren't coming here for a tea party."

"Yes, I am." He smiles slyly at her. "It's the one thing that no one would ever expect from a ninja. Manners." After all, it had worked so well that one time that he had tried to capture Naruto. The blonde had just opened the door for him without Itachi having to do anything else, but knock. A ninja must expect the unexpected, after all.


	16. Super Creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha Siblings have come up with a plan to get stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Obito smiles at Itachi. "Well, I must say that you're full of surprises." He chuckles at his family member. "I never expected you to take such a direct approach as knocking on the door."

"A ninja must expect the unexpected." Itachi sighs as he points to the others. "Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo." He turns his attention towards Kisame who had rejoined up with them. "And I believe you already know Kisame."

That quite the understatement. They had all been in the Akatsuki together. Itachi must be up to something, but it would be smarter to have the man by him than not.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Wasn't that how the old saying went?

"Always a pleasure." He nods as he steps aside. "Seeing as you're being so reasonable about all this, I expect that we have much to discuss."

Itachi and the others quickly follow him inside the fortress. "That is true. I've thought about what you said and I believe that I've changed my mind." He shakes his head. "I still have many misgivings, but I'm aware that it will take you quite awhile to enact your plan. So you might be able to ease those for me before the time comes to act."

That was unexpected. Itachi was most assuredly up to something. Obito just had to figure out what that was.

"I'm glad that you've decided to see reason." He smiles at Itachi. "Though I'm afraid that it may take awhile before you can see your sister. She and Naruto are having their a rather private reunion."

It didn't take a genius to realize what two young people in love would do, if they were left alone. Obito was happy for them, but that wouldn't stop him from doing what needed to be done. The Eye of Moon Plan had to proceed without fail.

"Yes, I imagined as much. Though there is something that I wish to speak to you about." The intensity in his relative's eyes spoke volumes. Ah ha. So that's what this was really about. "If you truly wish for Suki and I to assist you, giving us each other's eyes is the best way to go about it."

That may be true. It was also a risk though. One that could backfire, but one that Obito was certain he could manage. He had many abilities that no one knew about after all and they would be weak after their transplant.

"You want Suki's eyes?" Suigetsu blinks. "That's really fucking creepy."

It may have been creepy, but it was also practical. Itachi would be going blind very, very soon and Suki suffer the same fate. The other Uchiha was launching a preemptive strike against nature.

Karin shakes her head. "It would have to be done for the sake of everyone involved." A clever girl. Obito couldn't help, but wonder how much the red head knew.

She was on Suki's team, but Suki's own knowledge had been somewhat limited by her lack of relatives to turn to. Even if the young woman had wanted to spill the beans to her friend, Suki wouldn't have been able to spill them all.

"You're correct about that much." He smiles at them. "When Suki and Naruto pull themselves away from each other, we can get started as soon as the two of you are ready."

"This is still super creepy." Suigetsu sighs as though he was going to be sick.

Kisame shrugs in response. "We're ninjas and you lived in the Sound Village." He chuckles at the other swordsman and pats him on the shoulder in a manner that was clearly designed to be encouraging. "So you should be used to it by now."

Well Obito couldn't argue with that. If he had told his twelve year old self what was going to happen when he became a ninja, there was a good chance that he wouldn't have done it. Oh well. It was far too late to turn back now. He would just have to make the best of things.

"Orochimaru did love to experiment." Jugo shivers slightly.

Obito didn't blame him. He knew enough about Jugo of the Scales to have a fairly good idea about the horrors that man had been put through. Things that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy most likely.

That was Orochimaru though. Obito wasn't doing this for immorality or power. He was doing this to create a better world. That was how he liked to distinguish himself from the Sannin. Well at least inside his own mind, anyway and damn what anyone else thought about the matter. He didn't have to justify himself to anyone.

* * *

"I hear someone." Suki caresses Naruto's cheek. "We should probably get dressed and figure out what's going on." She didn't trust Obito as far as she could throw him.

Naruto groans and stretches as he reaches for their clothes. "Yeah." It was a shame that they couldn't at least bathe first. Anyone with even somewhat decent observational skills would be able to tell what they had just been doing.

The thought makes her cheeks burn slightly. Oh well. There was nothing that they could do about it now. Safety was more important than modesty.

"Here." He smiles and hands them to Suki. "Better get dressed first."

She takes her clothes and quickly pulls them on. One of the perks of being a ninja is that for the most part, you learned how to get ready to move quickly. That included changing your clothes in record time.

"Thanks." That was better.

Naruto threw on his clothes with equal precision. "So let's go see what's going on. Doesn't sound like it's a fight." That was true.

Suki had heard talking though. It was just a smidge too far away to tell who was saying what, but there was definitely some talking going on. With that thought in mind, she places her hand in Naruto's.

With their fingers intertwined, they had off to see what was going on now. Could her life get any weirder? Suki didn't think so.

* * *

Kakashi never expected this. Being confirmed Hokage wasn't on his To Do List, but the ceremony was already being organized. It had to be done quickly.

"You can do this Kakashi Sensei." Sakura nods at him.

Wonderful. Were his nerves really showing that much? It seemed that they were. Even Sai was shooting him a somewhat sympathetic look. Well as sympathetic as the eccentric ninja could manage anyway. Still, it was the thought that counted.

The ninja smiles and places his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Yes, you can do it." His smile was still unnerving, but the former ROOT Member was making progress. "I've read in a book before that it is important to maintain physical contact when reassuring a friend. Do you feel reassured? Do you need touched more?"

Kakashi immediately backs away from the dark haired ninja upon hearing that. "No. No. I'm fine, Sai." Goodness only knows what he meant by that. The CopyCat Ninja didn't even want to know what was going on in that man's twisted head.

It wasn't Sai's fault, of course. The silver haired ninja knew what happened in ROOT as well as the next Jonin did. Danzo had likely subjected that boy to cruelties that were beyond insane. How the man had come out on the other side with any shred of sanity intact was frankly beyond Kakashi's comprehension.

"Oh good." Sai continues smiling. "Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll find Suki and Naruto soon enough and then she can be executed."

Kakashi twitches at that. "Sai, I'm not executing one of my former students." Honestly, what was the matter with him? Wait. Nevermind.

He had already answered that question for himself. Danzo was what was the matter with Sai. It wasn't his fault, but that didn't mean that Sakura wasn't about to start smacking the poor boy around.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura looked more than ready to begin delivering a beating of epic portions. "There is no way that Kakashi Sensei would ever do something like that!"

Sai wisely backs away. Slowly. Good. The boy was learning, after all.

* * *

Naruto raises an eyebrow when he and Suki make their way towards the front entrance. Well whatever he had been expecting that certainly wasn't it. Itachi, Kisame, and the rest of Taka were there.

They were there and calmly chatting with Obito. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disturbed about that. One thing was for damn sure though. The blonde was going to get some answers out of everyone.

"What the Hell is going on?" Naruto feels himself twitch.

Obito smiles at him. "Oh don't worry. Itachi and his friends came here to help our cause." They had? Why?

That didn't make any sense. That was a Hell of a 180. Then again, Naruto had also seen the light pretty quickly. So maybe the same logic applied to them?

"Itachi?" Suki tilts her head at him curiously.

The elder Uchiha sibling smiles at her. "Don't worry, Obito has kindly agreed to perform the eye transplant for us in exchange for our assistance with his cause." Oh. So that was it.

Naruto doubted there were very many people who were as well versed in the Sharingan as Obito. Itachi was willing to play ball with him to prevent himself and Suki from going blind.

"Good." Suki nods. "I was hoping that he would help us in that particular aspect of our visual prowess." She glances at Obito, her fingers still intertwined with Naruto's. "Thank you for your help."

There was a chance that this could all work out. Maybe, a better world really as possible, Naruto thinks to himself.

"How long will this process take?" Jugo looks at Obito curiously. "How painful will it be and how long will it take for them to recover?"

Yeah. That's what Naruto was wondering himself. Suki was a Missing Nin now. Thanks to Danzo there was still a target on her back, unless the next Hokage reversed the decision and that was far from a safe bet.

Having her lay around and waiting for the pain in her eyes to subside wasn't a good idea. Sadly, they didn't really have a choice. Sooner or later, Suki and Itachi were both going to need that operation and it was likely going to be sooner rather than later for the elder Uchiha Sibling.

"The process itself won't take overly long." Obito shakes his head and crosses his arms. "There's no way of getting around the fact that having your eyes removed, even with the best equipment is going to be a traumatic experience and it will take time to recover."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that. They were all ninjas though. If anyone could handle something like that, it would be Suki. Well Suki and Itachi.

"We'll hide out here until they've healed completely." There was no way that Naruto was going hunting for Tailed Beasts while Suki was laying around, absolutely helpless.

The oldest Uchiha nods his head in agreement. "Of course." Good. "I truly wouldn't have it any other way. Suki and Itachi are my family, after all. I want to protect them just as much as you do."

"This is all still so weird." Suigetsu sighs.

For once, Naruto had to agree with the sword lover. This was all very weird, but there was also very little that they could do about that fact.

"Suki, do you want to do it?" What would he say to her, if she said no? Probably scream at her until she changed her mind.

Maybe, he'd knock her out for a change. She'd done it more than once to him for his own good. Supposedly. So it wasn't like she could really get mad at him without being a hypocrite.

The raven haired woman nods. "The biology isn't in our favor, if we don't." She crosses her arms and dares herself to look at her brother. "We all know it. So we might as well deal with that now, while we have some time. I doubt anyone is going to come looking for us here." His lover pauses for a moment and adds. "Present company excluded, of course."

"Good." Obito nods in satisfaction. "In that case, I shall get started on the various necessary preparations." Yes, that would be best.

The sooner they could get this started, the sooner it would be over with. If they were actually going to pull of this plan, it'd be a lot easier with a healthy Suki and Itachi.

* * *

"They're getting ready to swear in another Hokage." Kana laughs softly. "They're certainly going through them rather quickly these days."

That was true. It wasn't really any of Kabuto's concern at the moment though. What he wanted was to carry on Orochimaru's legacy and if he could take out that bitch, well all the better.

Still, that was proving difficult. "We've got them following us now, but who is to say how long that will last?" Kabuto shakes his head. "What are we going to do to keep their loyalty?"

Kana sighs at that. The woman was highly intelligent. There were very few, idiotic Genjutsu Mistresses or Masters out there. So that was only to be expected. Perhaps, she would be able to help him come up with a suitable plan for all this. He could only hope.

"Some of them were truly devoted to Lord Orochimaru." She bites her lower lip. "Like us and others were only here because they had nowhere else to go or Orochimaru paid them handsomely." Accurate enough. "We both know that it is the final group who is most likely to cause us the most problems."

Yes. The only question was how were they going to advert the impending disaster. One that they could both see coming from a mile away.

"Do you have any proposals?" Kabuto wasn't naïve. Sometimes, one had to buy 'loyalty.'

Kana smiles at him as if it was obvious. "The Leaf is in chaos. It would be a simple matter to grab the resources we need without them being any the wiser." She actually giggles with glee in a way that suggestion she might have been stricken with insanity. "We can strike while they're all busy watching the Hokage get sworn in. We'll be in and out." Hmm. Now, there was an idea that had possibilities.

* * *

Itachi didn't trust Obito, but this was their best chance of victory. Make him believe that they had changed their minds and were his allies. Then strike when his guard was lowered. Hopefully, Suki could _persuade_ her lover to see reason. That would make things much easier.

"I shall be back shortly." Obito strides off to prepare for the surgery.

He shakes his head and fiddles through his kunai pouch. "Looks like I'm down to one. I should have brought a spare." His foolish little sister would understand what he meant.

Itachi wasn't talking about actual kunais. He was talking about something else. Shadow Clones. While he and Suki were unconscious, their shadow clones could still prove tremendously useful.

"You only brought one kunai and yet, you call me the foolish one?" Suki raises an eyebrow.

Perfect. She was playing her part to perfection. With any luck, their plan would work and Obito would be nothing more than a memory.

"Well I did use a lot of them on my travels and you can't forget the fight with Danzo." He shrugs, hoping that no one else would pick up on the true meaning of their conversation.

Suki just shakes her head and kisses Naruto's cheek. "It's going to be alright." She smiles at him. "We're far too useful to Obito's plans for him to let anything happen to us and besides, I have you to watch over me."

"Whoa." Suigetsu blinks. "You must have done something right. I think that Sassy just gave me cavities with all that sweetness. Did you screw her brains out or something?"

To which, Kisame smacks him upside the head. "That was for your own good." He shakes his head. "Itachi is very overprotective of her. It's kinda crazy. So you really don't want to be saying stuff like that." The other sword lover laughs as if he had gone insane. "Believe me, Itachi is far more sadistic than me, when given the proper motivation."

"Owe!" The white haired ninja whines at being hit and Karin just rolls her eyes.

His foolish little sister really had organized quite the interesting team. It wasn't the first time that Itachi had thought it and it wouldn't be the last. Still despite their obvious peculiarities, it was a strong team. There was no denying that.

"Suigetsu is kinda right, even if he is a damn perver that needs slapped." The blonde shoots Kisame a grateful look. "Thanks for that by the way." Before he turns his attention back to Suki. "You're usually not that gushy unless you're planning on knocking me out."

Suki sighs at that and shakes her head. "Alright. I more than deserved that one." True, but it wasn't entirely his foolish little sister's fault that she was foolish in love.

She hadn't had a normal childhood. The girl hadn't really had any normal, healthy relationships to watch after their parents died for any suitable duration of time. Revenge had been the only thing on her mind. When exactly was she supposed to have learned how to be someone's lover?

Itachi wasn't just talking about physically. Though the very thought of such a thing was enough to make even him feel ill. No one wanted to think of their baby sister engaging in such activities. He was of course, speaking of the more emotional side of having a proper romantic relationship.

"Yes, you did." Naruto nods. "You also deserve cuffs."

Karin blinks at that. "Is there something I should know about you Suki?" To which his sister blushes and twitches.

"No. Nothing!" Well if nothing else, it seemed as though Itachi was going to have plenty of entertainment as they all waited for Obito.

That was something. It didn't change the reality of their situation though. This was a gamble. One that he could only pray would pay off somehow.

Karin laughs at that and smiles teasingly. "Are you sure?" Yes, as Itachi was saying, this was going to be a delightfully entertaining way to pass the time until their surgery. "I mean if you're into that, there is a new book out by Jiraiya. You should check it out."

Suki was fast. Itachi had to give his sister that much. Almost before one could blink, she had swatted her teammate.

"I really don't need to read that pervert's books." She rolls her eyes at the very thought.

Itachi wasn't sure about that. He had found the Toad Sage's works to be enormously informative in all things that involved love and lust. Suki might benefit from reading them.

Naruto nods at that. "I've pretty much read all of them and besides, Suki is more creative anyway." His sister looks smug at that. "I mean you should see how she uses her Genjutsu now." Thud until her lover said that and the Uchiha woman falls over in a rather undignified fashion.

"Naruto!" Clearly, his foolish little sister had a lot to learn about the ways of love.

She really should have seen that coming. Anyone else would have seen Naruto's comment coming, but not his foolish little sister.


	17. Two Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sentences change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kyuubi talking to Naruto or anyone else in bold italics.
> 
> Naruto talking to Kyuubi in bold font.

"She seems to be doing better." Naruto sighs as he looks at Suki.

Both Itachi and Suki were currently resting. It had been two weeks since the surgery and the bandages were finally off. Though it was obvious they were still not at a hundred percent yet.

Obito nods approvingly. "It's a major operation." Yeah. That's why Naruto hadn't really been comfortable with it happening in the first place. "It's only natural that they will both need some time to heal."

It seemed counterproductive to the blonde. Why had the Uchihas evolved these amazing eye abilities, if using the more advanced stages could cause blindness?

"Yeah." Naruto nods. "You're right about that." Still, this was Suki and Itachi. It was hard to keep those two down for very long.

They'd be fine. He just knew it. Believe it! Though it didn't help matters that even the rest of Taka and Kisame were looking more than a little nervous for Itachi and Suki. Thankfully, with every passing day…that lessened.

"You're sure the Ice Prince and Princess are going to be okay?" Suigetsu raises an eyebrow as he and the rest of Taka amble over towards them.

Obito nods in confirmation. "Yes, they're certainly not the first Uchihas who had eye transplant." Suigetsu was right. That was really creepy.

Karin and Jugo nod their heads gratefully at Obito as Kisame sighs. It was weird to see someone on par with Jugo as far as size went, but even weirder with the Akatsuki's blue skin.

Speaking of creepy though, Obito's abilities were even more so. It had taken awhile, but the man had started opening up. The Kamui was an amazing technique to say the least.

"So we're still going after the Tailed Beasts once they wake up, right?" Kisame looks at Obito.

Obito smirks and nods. "Of course." That was the face of a guy who thought he had it all figured out and maybe he did, Naruto thinks to himself as he watches Itachi and Suki toss and turn in their sleep.

That thought didn't last very long though. All because of a certain fox.

_**"She's pregnant."**_ Kurama's voice echoes in his head. _**"Do you still want to proceed with the Eye of Moon Plan knowing that?"**_

Just two sentences were enough to change Naruto's entire world. It was one thing for them to all be put under Obito's Jutsu. It was another thing for someone who hadn't even been born yet to be.

**"I c-can't."** Naruto frowns at that thought.

It was too risky. Kurama was many things, but a liar wasn't one of them. If he said that Suki was pregnant, she really was carrying their baby and Naruto wasn't going to gamble with their child's life? Who knew what sort of effects that kind of Jutsu would have on a developing child?

Kurama nods at him as if he was pleased by Naruto's response. _**"Then you're going to have to work with your Mate and her brother to defeat this one because Obito will never give up."**_ That was true. Obito's determination to carry out this plan was almost inhuman. Which was saying something because Naruto was quite stubborn himself.

"Not until they're better." Naruto shakes his head quickly.

He couldn't afford to space out for much longer. If Naruto did, Obito would know something was up. That guy was just too damn sneaky not to notice. So Naruto would just have to be even more sneaky than him.

Obito surprisingly, Obito doesn't object to that. "Of course." Which was a relief because Naruto probably would have tried to kill him, if he had. "Not until they're better." That likely wouldn't have ended well. Naruto needed a plan and fast.

* * *

Kakashi sighs as he finishes more paperwork. He had already been sworn in as Hokage which meant paperwork was now a routine part of his day. There was simply no escaping it.

"Lord Hokage." Sai bows as he walks into the room. "I've dispatched the search team as you have asked." He smiles at the CopyCat Ninja. "Though I'm afraid that I don't think it will do much good."

The silver haired ninja knew that it wasn't Sai's fault that he couldn't read social cues particularly well. That was all Danzo's fault, but there were times when it still got under his skin just a little bit.

"I'll take your opinion into consideration, but I have decided it's necessary to search for them." How could he put this in a way that the former ROOT member would see it was necessary? "Suki and Itachi are the last Uchihas and Naruto carries the Nine Tailed Fox. That means we have to find them." Yes, that should do it.

"Oh." Sai nods at him as if he had just had an epiphany of sorts. "That does make sense." Good. Maybe, Kakashi could get some peace quiet now. "Though I was wondering about something." Or not.

All he wanted to do was perform his missions and read his favorite books. That and for Team Seven to be back in one peace and everyone to be safe, but that apparently wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"What is it, Sai?" Kakashi smiles at him.

There was no need to be rude. The fault was Danzo's, Kakashi tries to remind himself. Sai was just a victim of the dead ninja's treachery.

The artist smiles back at him. "Well I am curious about how relationships work?" His smile was slowly improving, but still rather unsettling. "Particularly romantic ones between men and women."

He was not paid nearly enough for this sort of thing. Kakashi mentally sighs and nods at Sai. Oh well. He had to at least try to help the poor boy. Gods and Goddesses only knew what would happen, if he didn't.

"What's her name?" Kakashi glances at Sai.

He was slightly curious. It would serve as a distraction while the search team commenced trying to find Naruto, Suki, Itachi, and Taka. Oh and Kisame was sure to be around there as well. He was Itachi's partner.

Sai blinks at Kakashi as if he had grown another head. "H-How did you know there was someone specific involved?" Yes, the artist had clearly bitten off more than he could chew and it was up to the Hokage to help him.

"Sai, it was rather obvious." Kakashi couldn't help, but chuckle at his utterly baffled look. "Now, who is she?"

The other ninja frowns for a moment, but then nods. "Her name is Ino." Oh boy. "She's another ninja in this village and she works at the flower shop." Now, Kakashi suddenly understood why Tsunade drank so much.

* * *

Several hours later, Itachi glances towards a now sleeping Naruto and sighs. Things were now in motion, but they were going much more slowly than he would have liked.

"He'll understand." Suki nods at her brother. "We just have to talk to him for a bit and he'll come around. He's Naruto." She pauses briefly before adding. "He always does the right thing."

It did make Itachi happy that his sister was in love, but they had other things to focus on right now. Like saving the world from being trapped into a Genjutsu.

"Obito's Kamui is very useful, but it does have one major flaw." One that they had to use to their advantage. "He can either be intangible or teleport. It's impossible for him to do both at the same time."

Being intangible and having the ability to teleport anywhere that he pleased almost instantly were two very useful 'tricks' to have in your arsenal. To make matters worse though, that was before Itachi factored in all of Obito's other formidable abilities.

"So we need to hit him while he's trying to teleport." Suki nods at her brother.

The woman might very well be foolish, but she was intelligent. "Exactly. It's our best chance." Though seizing on that window would be difficult. "He can teleport swiftly. There would need to be multiple things going on to distract him for us to take that shot."

Suki nods at that. Clearly, she was mulling over the possibilities in her head just as surely as Itachi was. She knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Well it's a good thing that we have Naruto then." She smiles at him. "He's very good at being unpredictable."

Yes, that was certainly true. "We also have your team and Kisame as well." Which would come in handy. "First things first, we either need to sway Naruto back to our side or create an opening. Once Obito is dead, Naruto won't know how to do the Jutsu on his own." Though obviously, it would be preferable to have the blonde come to his senses before that.

Suki nods in agreement. That's how Itachi knew this was serious. His foolish little sister was usually much more difficult than that.

* * *

To say the least, Kabuto wasn't particularly pleased. Their plan to steal resources from the Leaf hadn't worked. They had been forced to retreat.

"Those stupid dogs." He rolls his eyes. "There were simply too many of them."

True they could have just killed the Inuzuka hounds, but that wouldn't have been enough. The sounds of their dying howls would have alerted the rest of the Leaf to the fact that something was wrong.

Kana shakes her head and sighs. "It's regrettable, but a ninja must know when it's the right time to strike and that simply wasn't it." Unfortunately, the woman was very right about that.

If they had attacked, it would have been suicidal. The dogs would have alerted the rest of the village. If by some miracle they killed the fleabags before they cried out, they still had the clones and all the regular guards to deal with.

"It seems that Kakashi had everything planned out rather nicely." He shakes his head.

Well perhaps Kabuto should have seen such a thing coming. He despised Suki Uchiha, but she was an exceptional ninja. Kakashi would never be in the same league as Orochimaru to Kabuto, but he was still an elite ninja. It was only natural that he would have a few tricks up his sleeve.

Kana nods and shakes her head. "They're starting to get restless." That was true.

Some of them as they had already discussed were truly believers in Orochimaru. They were loyal pawns and thus weren't a threat. Others would prove more difficult to manage.

"We'll just have to start going after smaller targets." He nods at that. "Robbing civilian villages and travelers. That seems like the safer way to substain this village for now."

Kana nods in agreement. "Very well." The woman did have her uses. Kabuto wasn't exactly sure how he would have stayed sane without her presence. He was very glad that he wouldn't have to find out.

Now, they would have to start putting their plans into fruition. The last thing that they needed to be dealing with was a rebellion.

"Start drawing up plans." He nods as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to waste anymore time. We're rather fortunate that they haven't already betrayed us."

He certainly wasn't willing to push their luck any further. Damn Suki Uchiha for killing Orochimaru. She had truly robbed the world of a great genius when she killed the legendary Sannin.

"Yes, we are." Kana nods. "I'll get on it right away, Kabuto." With that being said, she saunters off and the medic sighs. How had things ever come to this point?

Oh wait. He knew exactly how things had gotten to this point. If Orochimaru hadn't wanted the Sharingan so badly, he might not have recruited Suki. If he hadn't done that, the Uchiha woman wouldn't have killed him. Then, he would still be alive and Kabuto wouldn't have to resort to this. Petty thievery to keep the Sound functioning.

"I suppose there's no use pondering the what ifs in life." He shakes his head. "Best to make the best of it." Because Kabuto knew one thing for damn sure. He would be the one to carry on Lord Orochimaru's legacy.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Obito was finally showing signs of wanting to sleep, but that could be deceptive. "We'll take the first watch." She looks over at her relative. The Clan Slayer. "You look exhausted."

Obito nods at that. "Very well." Whether he actually bought her feigned concern or not was difficult to tell. "Just be careful. You're still recovering." Suki suspected that he didn't though. He was likely counting on Naruto to sway her.

"We will be." She tilts her head towards Karin. "Make sure that Suigetsu doesn't burn down the entire cave with his attempts at cooking."

Suki was only half joking about that. Suigetsu just simply could not cook. Besides, humor was an important tool. It might put Obito at ease. Which was exactly where she needed him to be.

The red head shrugs at that. "I'll try my best, but I can't really make any promises." The Uzumaki girl sighs dramatically as she glares at Suigetsu. "He's absolutely useless when it comes to cooking."

"He sounds like Kisame." Itachi chuckles.

Well, the blue skinned Akatsuki Member wasn't too pleased to hear that. He gives Itachi a dirty look and begins to protest that he cooking was great as Suki and Naruto head out of the cave.

"They're all crazy." Naruto shakes his head in disbelief.

Suki nods at that. "Yes, but there's something that I need to talk to you about." She bites her lower lip, wondering how she was going to convince him to go along with the plan.

The blonde shocks her by wrapping his arms around her. Of course, Naruto had always been a rather physical being, but it seemed out of place. Why was he holding her in such a way during a normal conversation? What was wrong?

"It's alright, Suki." He smiles at her. "I already know. Kurama told me." To which Suki could only stare at her lover in confusion.

What had that furball told her lover? What could cause the sapphire eyed ninja to act this way?

"What'd he tell you?" Because suddenly, Suki was finding herself rather distracted.

Naruto just smiles at her as he caresses her cheek. "We didn't use the Jutsu and I guess Kurama can just sense these things." Wait. What?

Was Naruto implying what she thought he was? He must be. No Jutsu and they had been intimate.

"He thinks that I'm pregnant?" Suki blinks at the blonde.

_**"We don't think that you're pregnant, we know."**_ The last female Uchiha hears another voice inside her head say.

One that she recognized. It was the Nine Tailed Fox. Kurama thought she was pregnant and Suki suddenly felt rather unsteady on her feet.

"Yeah." Naruto nods at her. "Kurama is pretty sure about it and I know that you're worried about Obito's plan." That was an understatement. "I was going to go along with it and everything until I found out about the baby. I'm really not sure that type of Jutsu is safe for a kid, especially one who hasn't been born yet." Well that was a relief. "So we'll figure something out to take down Obito."

That was shockingly easy. Suki wasn't sure what shocked her more. The fact that she was already pregnant or that Naruto was going along with this all without a fight. It was as little dizzying in all honesty.

"Well you know about Kamui?" Suki looks at him. "Itachi and I have been talking about this and our best chance to take him is when he goes to teleport. He's vulnerable when he does that."

It was possibly their only chance. She didn't know the full extent of Obito's abilities, but Itachi had told her more than enough in the past couple weeks for her to know he was formidable.

Not that that would stop them. She had taken down or helped to take down powerful ninjas before. Haku, Zabuza, Orochimaru, Deidara, and Danzo. They could do this.

"Yeah." Naruto sighs and nods. "That's what I was thinking too, but did you guys have anything more specific than that?"

That was a decent point. Obito had to know that would be when they would attempt to strike him. So they'd need to distract him.

"We'll have everyone come at him at once and with different attacks. It should be enough to distract him." She kisses his cheek and smiles. "This is one time where it will be perfectly acceptable for you to 'Go Kyuubi.'"

_**"I'm not sure if I should feel offended or not."**_ Kurama grumbles at that.

Suki shrugs in response. "Take it however you like, but you know that you have to help us." If nothing else, the fox would always do whatever was necessary to preserve its own life. "If you don't, we'll all get stuck in a Genjutsu and I have no idea what sort of impact that would have on someone like you."

What would happen to the Tailed Beasts, anyway? Would they just get absorbed as 'charger's' for the Jutsu? Obito had explained the basics for his Jutsu to them, but not the details.

Suki suspected that wasn't by accident either. He knew damn well that there was a chance they backstab him. So secrecy was Obito's way of protecting himself.

_**"That's true, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."**_ The fox actually sulks.

Naruto shakes his head and laughs. "Well we'll have to coordinate with Itachi, Taka, and Kisame, but I think that we can do it." The blonde then shakes his head as a thought occurs to him. "Gods and Goddesses, that felt really weird to say."

Yeah. It was surreal. Suki had spent so many years trying to kill Itachi and now, they were working together. So she understood exactly how her lover felt.

"Yeah, but that's probably the least weird thing about all of this." Suki sighs as she kisses Naruto. "Let's just make sure to kill him and move on with our lives because it's not just us anymore." It was also their son's or daughter's life on the line as well. They couldn't afford to lose this fight.


	18. We Can Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group faces off against Obito as another threat lurks around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is a battle chapter. I debated about having one battle chapter or two, but decided to have to go with the latter because I didn't want to pack everything into one chapter. With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, but I wanted to clarify a couple things.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I had Naruto change sides quickly because he's impulsive and I wanted to get the plot moving again. Oh and if you notice anything 'off' about how a Jutsu was used or think some battle scenario is 'unrealistic,' it was done for the sake of the plot. If you want battles that line up completely with canon, this may or may not be the chapter for you.

Itachi frowns as he tries to figure out the best way to deal with Obito. Even attacking him in his sleep probably wouldn't prove fruitful. He'd react quickly. Still, they had the advantage in numbers.

"We'll need to get him outside first." That much was obvious.

Fighting inside would only reduce their mobility. Cloning was one thing that would definitely prove useful in this fight, but the fact of the matter was there was only so much space inside.

Suki nods in agreement at that. "Someone can bring him outside." She looks around. "Who is our best actor?"

Naruto shakes his head quickly. "It can't be me." That was a fair point. The blonde's face was simply too honest.

Karin shakes her head quickly. The red head was too smart or scared to go in there. It probably didn't help matters that she wasn't necessarily a combat ninja. She had many useful abilities, but Itachi knew enough to realize she was more of a support ninja than anything.

Kisame sighs and crosses his arms. "Can't be me." That was true. "He knows me too well from the Akatsuki and I'd be tempted to just bash his brains in before getting him out of here." Well if nothing else, Itachi certainly appreciated his comrade's honesty.

"He'd expect deception from myself or Suki." Itachi sighs at that thought.

He would have been ideal, but Obito knew him too well. The same could be said of his foolish little sister. Which meant they were down to two possible choices. Jugo or Suigetsu.

"I'll go." The giant of a ninja smiles. "I can do this. I don't really have a personal connection to him and I can keep my temper around him." That last part Itachi was a bit skeptical of considering he was known as Jugo of the Scales.

Suigetsu places his hand on Jugo's shoulder. "That'd be true, if it wasn't known that you're Suki's loyal puppy." That comment makes Naruto and Suki twitch. "So you're guilty by association. He knows that I'm more of a mercenary and if things get bad, I've got a better chance of dodging than someone like Karin."

Suigetsu was an unorthodox choice. Which is probably what made him such a brilliant one. After mulling it over a moment, Itachi nods his head in agreement.

"Alright." He sighs. "Your job is very simple. Get him out here. Then we'll attack." He looks at everyone. "I highly recommend clones. We might get lucky and overwhelm him with numbers."

Suki nods a that. "I'd also go for whatever your fastest attack is that packs the most punch." They needed to overwhelm him. "We might not take him out in one shot, but if he has to respond to a bunch of attacks at once…" She trails off.

That's when Naruto smirks. "It'll throw him off his game." Exactly. "Alright, I never thought that I'd say this, but good luck Suigetsu." He performs some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." There were now at least a hundred Naruto's.

Suigetsu rolls his eyes at Naruto's comment, but he darts inside. Good. Now, things were about to get really interesting.

* * *

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head back in the Leaf Village. He knew what was bound to happen in the Sound Village sooner or later, but the silver haired man wasn't sure he could authorize a mission like that.

"So I'm not supposed to call her Ugly?" Sai gives him a confused look.

Thankfully, Sai's little crush had given him a nice distraction. It was one that wouldn't last though.

Still, Kakashi would take what he could get. "No, you're not supposed to call the woman that you like ugly." Not unless one was very foolish, the young Hokage observes.

Honestly, what had Danzo done to these kids? Once again, Kakashi was enormously glad that Danzo was finally dead. The CopyCat Ninja just wished that he hadn't been made Hokage.

"Oh, but the book said that nicknames were an easy way to communicate affection." Sai tilts his head in an utterly baffled way.

What on Earth had Sai been reading? "Sai, forget about that book." Kakashi sighs as he hands him an orange covered book. "This is a far better book when it comes to understanding women. Here, you can keep it."

Kakashi had other copies and goodness knows that the kid needed it way more than he did. Besides, he was Hokage now. It was his job to look after his villagers.

"Oh alright." Sai smiles in that creepy way he had. "Thank you. Though if you don't mind me asking, Lord Hokage, what is troubling you?" Ah. Well apparently the artist couldn't interact in a socially graceful way, but he could tell when someone was upset.

There was no point hiding it. "The Sound Village." Danzo was dead. ROOT was essentially dead. "Orochimaru has been killed. They have no formal leader." Which could only mean one thing. "Sooner or later, that's bound to cause trouble."

If nothing else, Sai was a skilled ninja. One who was capable of doing the math. A criminal ninja village without a leader was even more dangerous than one without one.

"You're worried that the power struggle will spill over." Sai frowns at that.

Kakashi nods in confirmation. "Precisely. Though I'm not sure that I can justify sending the kind of force that would be necessary to deal with the problem." That was just too much manpower to send out without leaving the village vulnerable and raising too many questions.

"I see." Sai blinks. "Well that is quite the dilemma." Indeed. It most certainly was.

* * *

Obito could hear footsteps, but he only vaguely recognized them as Suigetsu's. Jugo's and Kisame's were easy to recognize because of their size. Naruto and Suki's he knew like the back of his head. Itachi moved silently and Karin's were light.

"What is it?" He feigns yawning.

He had been in a very light sleep, but Obito had trained himself over the years to wake up instantly. Something any ninja worth their salt would do.

Suigetsu shakes his head. "We've got trouble." He looks at him with slightly anxious eyes. "Karin is picking up Leaf Ninjas on the edge of his sensory limits and they're heading towards us. So we should get the Hell out of dodge while we still can."

Hmm. How far was her range? It was difficult to tell if Suigetsu was being sincere or if this was some kind of trap. Either way though, if he didn't go along with it…such a thing would look highly suspicious.

"Alright." Obito nods. "Where are the others?" He gets up and walks alongside Suigetsu.

That's when he sensed chakra outside. Maybe, the Leaf Ninjas were closer than he had thought. He wouldn't qualify it as a lot, but it was more than anyone just standing around would give off.

"Waiting outside." Suigetsu smiles at him. "They already grabbed our most important stuff."

Uh huh. A trap then. They would have awakened him, if it was genuine. So let the games begin, Obito thinks to himself as he steps outside. Only to get utterly barraged.

* * *

Kanna looks around the Sound Village and sighs. They had done well with petty thievery for not, but it wasn't a long-term solution.

"It'll hold off a mutiny for now." Kabuto looks at her reassuringly. "Is there something else eon your mind?"

Oh there was plenty on her mind. Most of it was related to Suki Uchiha though. This was all her fault.

If Orochimaru hadn't favored her, he'd still be alive. If only the Sannin was still with them, none of this would be happening. How Kana reviled that woman. She couldn't even properly articulate the depth of her hatred for Suki Uchiha.

"Yes, a great many things on my mind." She shakes her head and sighs. "Unfortunately, none of it will help us now."

He places his hand on her shoulder and nods. "I know what you're thinking, but it is up to us to carry on Lord Orochimaru's legacy in the best way that we can."

She nods at that. Kabuto was right, of course. Kana could always make Suki pay for what she had done later. For now, it was up to them to keep the Sound Village running and to continue Orochimaru's quest for immorality.

* * *

The second Obito came out of that building, Naruto and his clones came charging at them. It only took them a few seconds to form a Rasengan, but apparently that was too long.

Obito managed to dodge, all but one that lands on his arm. Something was wrong though.

"Why didn't that blow his arm up?" Naruto frowns as more Rasengans are launched.

Itachi shake his head at that. "That arm isn't made of natural flesh and blood. It's very powerful and he can replace it, if he has access to the right material." Oh. Well that would have been good to know a few seconds ago.

"I really thought that you had come to your senses." Obito manages to disappear completely for a moment, only to reappear behind Naruto. "You seemed to truly believe in the Eye of Moon Plan." A kunai was at his throat. "But I guess you're just too young to fully understand the horrors of this world."

"Get away from him!" One of the Suki's goes flying at Obito and slams a Chidori into his chest.

It should have killed him. Her fist was literally all the way through him, but it didn't. It was almost as if Obito was really made of air.

"You know, I used to be just like you." Obito turns around to face Suki. "Ruled by my emotions, but you should know better than to launch an attack like that."

"Something's wrong!" Karin's voice sounds panicked. "He's absorbing the chakra from Naruto's and Suki's attack and he's healing way too fast."

Obito had been injured, but not enough. Naruto could see the wound on his arm closing right before his eyes. This guy was practically inhuman.

"So now, I suppose you'll have to die before seeing this new world." Obito smirks as he unleashes a powerful fire technique that Naruto had never seen before on Suki.

Mercifully, she manages to dodge, but only just. The attack was enough to set Itachi off though. Several clones charge at Obito and explode.

"Didn't realize he'd copied a leaf out of Deidara's book." Naruto blinks in surprise.

Kisame laughs at that and shakes his head. "You'd be amazed at what Itachi will do to win a fight." With that being said, the blue skinned man apparently decided to get on the act. "Come on, Suigetsu. Let's show them what Mist Ninjas can do."

Suigetus nods as Kisame spits out a giant wave of water and Naruto sees the Akatsuki scoop up Suigetsu. "I'm on it!" That's when the white haired man makes a giant water dragon that he sends straight at Obito.

"Suki, Itachi, Naruto, I need you to hit him." This time it was Jugo who entered the fray.

His arm extended longer than anything Naruto had ever seen before. Creating a chain of sorts and wrapping around Obito. Though it didn't get too far. Obito was still intangible.

Not for long though as he yanks the chain and sends Jugo flying into a tree. Naruto winces at that. Poor guy.

"Jugo!" It was hard to tell who screamed his name first, but the big lug wasn't getting up anytime soon.

To Naruto's relief though, the guy was still moving. He must have been more dazed than anything. Though the blood that he saw sliding down Jugo's head was concerning to say the least.

* * *

Damn his intangibility. "Itachi." Suki glances at him and then at Obito.

She didn't want to give away what she was thinking, but the youngest Uchiha was quite certain he could five it out.

"Five." He nods at her.

Five minutes. He could only keep it up for five minutes. He was running out of time.

That thought brings a smirk to her lips. "Naruto hit him with everything." All the clones and multiple attacks were proving chaotic for even Obito to juggle. If they could distract him for just a few minutes and have him look at Itachi or even her eyes, they could take him.

"Oh it's not going to be that easy!" Obito laughs as some roots and tree branches grab onto Karin, Suigetsu, and Kisame.

Their screams were painful to Suki's ears, but so far it didn't look like the damage was too severe. She could see blood, but nothing that Karin probably couldn't heal.

Suki directs her clones over to help their comrades. Disturbed by the fact she could see far more red in the water than she was entirely comfortable with and thus far, none of it was actually Obito's.

"You talk too damn much!" Suigetsu glares at him. "Water Gun!" Suigetsu cries out as he fires off water bullets from two of his hands at once.

The bullets sadly hit before Obito's Jutsu had warn off, but Suki did appreciate the effort. Suigetsu was being more of a team player than usual today.

"Perhaps, but you're about to die." Obito unleashes a flurry of kunais, shurikens, and other weapons. "Goodbye. None of you are going to see the new world that I'm about to create. Such a pity." He must have stored them in another dimension because there was no way he could carry all that without it being noticed.

The sound of metal cutting into skin and screams of pain was almost deafening. Luckily, that didn't stop Naruto though. He had just "Gone Kyuubi' and was now flying at Obito with a vengeance.

"We can direct the flames right?" Suki looks at Itachi.

Itachi nods. "Yes, we can. With your new eyes, you can do it." As if to prove his point, Itachi suddenly creates black flames and hurls them at Obito.

Suki joins him in the assault. Somehow, Obito was actually keeping up with Naruto. The blonde was lunching a frenzy though and able to keep the eldest Uchiha from attacking their friends.

Which was good because now Karin was running around and trying to heal people. The poor woman was being turned into a chew toy again, but it couldn't be helped.

"Take this!" Naruto snarls at Obito slamming him to the ground.

Punches and kicks were being exchanged. The actual earth was shaking from the sheer force of their ferocity, but neither seemed to care.

"Itachi, get over here!" Naruto's eyes were crimson red.

He looked far more like an actual demon than her lovable blonde. Was this really the same person who she had bickered with at the Academy? The father of her child?

Apparently, yes it was. It was also a good thing too. Suki doubted that many could have matched Obito like this long enough for Itachi to get closer.

She directs her flames. "Naruto, careful. I don't to burn you." Suki wasn't entirely sure how much control she had over her flames and she didn't want to experiment with said lack of control on the love of her life.

"I'm not letting him go until Itachi has him." Naruto continues fighting with Obito.

* * *

That kid was a lot more vicious than Kisame had ever given him credit for. The way Blondie and Obito were tearing into each other reminded him of piranhas or something.

Blood was everywhere, but both of them were healing quickly. He supposed it had something to do with the Nine Tails and Gods and Goddesses only knew what sort of body modifications Obito had had done.

"Tsukuyomi!" Uh oh, Kisame thinks to himself.

Itachi was doing that freaky eye thing. He had no idea what the other ninja was making Obito see, but it was apparently confusing the Hell out of him. For awhile at least.

"Rin." Though the bastard died with a smile on his face as Naruto literally rips out his heart.

In Itachi's imaginary world, Obito probably didn't even know it happened. Still, it was unexpectedly nice of Itachi to give the guy a peaceful send off in his final moments.

Probably because he knew the other man was one sick puppy or maybe, it was because Obito had been family. Kisame wasn't sure. He didn't care really. He was just making observations.

"Is he really dead?" Karin looks at Naruto in shock.

Suki nods dumbly at that. "I think so." She pauses for a moment as she stares at Obito's corpse as if she couldn't quite really believe he was truly dead. "He would certainly be the first to survive having his heart torn out."

That was a good point. Apparently, ninjas could survive having their eyes ripped out. Not their hearts though.

Jugo nods at everything that was going on. "We should dispose of the bodies with the Amaterasu." He sighs and shakes his head. "That will destroy every trace of him. We can't leave that type of thing to chance."

That was also true. There was no way they could afford to leave a body like Obito's out lying around. Gods and Goddesses only knew what sort of weird shit had been done to that body.

"Yes, of course." Itachi watches Naruto gaze at the bloody organ in his hand. "We'll remove his eyes first though. We're not done here." The blonde truly didn't seem to have any idea what to do with it now.

"What do you mean, we're not done here?" Suki blinks.

Yeah. Exactly. They had killed Obito. They had won. Everything should be just peachy now. Well, other than them all being criminal ninjas. Still, that was such a minor detail that it was hardly worth nothing in Kisame's mind.

Itachi sighs and crosses his arms. "Obito was working with a ninja named Zetsu. He's another member of the Akatsuki." Damn it. Kisame didn't like where this was going. "Even though we killed Obito, there is always a chance that Zetsu will figure out a way to continue on with his plans." So they needed to take out another Akatsuki Member.

"Alright. So we'll kill that creep too." Suigetsu grins.

The elder Uchiha Sibling shakes his head again. "I'm afraid that it's not that simple." He pauses for a moment as though struggling to collect his thoughts. "If anything, Zetsu will be harder to kill than Obito. As much as I'm loathed to say it, we may need to enlist Kabuto's help."

Suki winces at that. Hmm. Well that was interesting. So the Uchiha Princess had a less than flattering history with the medic. Otherwise, she wouldn't have winced at the mere mention of his name.

"He's not going to want to help us." She shakes her head.

Naruto finally drops the heart and makes his way over to his lover. "Yes, he will." He smiles at Suki and kisses her forehead. "He doesn't want to get caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi anymore than we do." Accurate enough. Eventually, self-preservation did kick in nine times out of ten.

"So we're going to the Sound?" Karin tilts her head.

Jugo nods his head in confirmation. "It sounds like it." Though he didn't sound any happier about it than the red head or Suki did.

Well the kiddies, had bad memories of that place. That sucked for them and everything, but they had a job to do. They had to save the world.

"I can't believe I actually thought that." Kisame chuckles to himself.

Itachi's weary eyes assess all of them. "First things first, we need to treat our injuries and rest." That was Itachi for you. He was always strategizing and shit. "We'll need to eat as well and then go to the Sound. In order to defeat Zetsu, we need to be optimal fighting condition."

Yeah. Kisame couldn't agree with that, but he knew that there was another thing Itachi had left out. There was always a good chance they'd have to fight at least some of the Sound to even speak to Kabuto.

"Alright. So I guess we're all resting up and then it's off to see Four Eyes, we go." Kisame laughs.

If anyone would know how to defeat someone like Zetsu, it would be Kabuto. He had been Orochimaru's favorite lapdog and as much as Kisame might not like the guy, he knew his stuff.

"Yup!" Naruto grins, apparently back to normal or pretending to be anyway. "We can do this! Believe it!"


End file.
